Ultimate Muscle Partnership
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: Three years after the Chojin Crown a new tournament is established, a tag-team tournament. With all his friends already in teams there's only one person Kid can tag with, his most unlikely friend alive Kevin Mask.
1. Aftermath of the Chojin Crown

**Ultimate Muscle: Partnership**

It was one week after Kid Muscle's victory over Kevin Mask and the world was still in a buzz over it. After waiting the IWF sat down with their champion and got his thoughts on his most recent victory.

So there was a big celebration for the event and anybody who was anybody was there. The Muscle League Legends, The McMadds, the New Generation of Muscle Leaguers, special friends and of course Kid Muscle himself. Along with them a large group of paparazzi showed up to film the event live.

So after the celebrating was done Kid Muscle stood behind a podium the McMadds on his left, his father and the Legends on his right. A strange feeling coming over him as all the cameras and eyes were on him, the lighting nearly blinding him. Looking out into the crowd he could see all his friends looking at him smiling and waving. Kid in turn felt much calmer up there and smiled and waved back.

"Kid Muscle, Kid Muscle." Called up the reporters as the all yelled over each other bidding for his attention.

"How do you feel about your accomplishment in this tournament?" asked one reporter.

"Geez." Said Kid Muscle as he scratched the back of his head." I guess it's a good feeling."

"How do you feel about Kevin Mask?" asked another. Kid turned and faced the reporter, or the reporter he thought to have asked the question.

"Well without a doubt." Kid replied almost instinctively." Kevin Mask is the strongest wrestler I've ever had to face and he put up a good fight."

"But of course he was no match for the prince of muscle planet." Said a reporter which caused everyone in the room to laugh.

Kid Muscle gave a sheepish smile and turned his head and looked back up, and when he did he saw something he didn't before. He looked past the reporters who raised their hands calling his name, and he looked past his friends smiling faces. Kid's eyes led him to the very back of the room, and there he saw a familiar sight.

It was Kevin Mask, dressed in his usual attire and a glass of champagne in his hands. A smile grew on Kid's face as he saw Kevin there. Kevin replied in turned by holding his glass up Kid, proposing a toast to him.

"Hey Kevin!" called Kid with an exaggerated wave of his arms as he leaned over the podium. Everyone then turned to see if Kevin was there, but when they turned around they saw nothing." Kevin?" said Kid quietly to himself." Where'd he go?"

Kevin had turned and walked out the exit putting his glass of champagne down on a counter nearby.

Then his attention was drawn to the sound of approaching footsteps coming. Not wanting to bump into anyone for an autograph or his thought on losing in the Chojin Crown Kevin quickly ducked behind a corner and stuck himself up against the wall.

He peered over to see Roxanne, Trixie, and Kiki walking up the hallway laughing amongst themselves. Kevin breathed a little easier glad it wasn't the paparazzi, only the muscle league's fan girls. But all the same he kept to the shadows.

"It was really amazing how Kid beat Kevin Mask." Spoke up Kiki. Kevin slowly peeked his head out a bit more to listen to their conversation.

"Those two really went all out." Added Trixie." I've never seen Kid or Kevin fight like that before."

"Yea but who cares about Kevin Mask." Said Roxanne. The three continued to walk along still laughing amongst themselves.

Kevin appeared from his hiding spot and watched the three disappear into the meeting room. He gaze shifted to the ground before looking back up at the three.

Kevin was a loner, this was a known fact. Then Kevin turned and continued walking off.

But the girls continued on into the main conference room. They entered and saw the large crowd of people all gathered around Kid Muscle. For once in his life he didn't look stupid, except for the goofy grin on his face but that could be understood at a time like this.

The girls continued to look around but were stuck at the back of the crowd, being totally overshadowed by the mob of people in front of them.

"This spot is no good." Said Roxanne." We'll never get to see anything." She poked her head up to try and catch and glimpse although she didn't really see anything.

"Let's try pushing our way through." Suggested Trixie.

"That won't do any good." Said Kiki." Why don't we just try and find another way around to the front." The girls continued to move around in the back to try and see what was going on.

But up at the front of the crowd just behind the reporters was Kid's friends.

"Look at him up there." Said Terry with a smile and his arms crossed." Hogging all the glory, the old dog."

"Let him enjoy himself Terry." Said Dik Dik." He earned it."

"I vust don't vope these glory goes to his head." Said Jeager." It's vard enough dealing with Kid already."

"Yea." Added Wally." Imagine what he'll be like when all this glory goes to his head."

"Me thinkist you thinkist too much gentlemen." Said Checkmate.

"Oh no." said Dik Dik as he turned his head over.

"Vhat is it?" asked Jeager turning back to him, as well as everyone else.

"Back there." Said Dik Dik." It's the girls."

"So?" asked Wally." What's the harm in that?"

"Do you know what Kid Muscle will do when he sees them?" asked Dik Dik as he violently shook Wally.

"I see what you're getting at." Said Checkmate.

"I'm starting to think vinning the Choujin Crown will bring about a new Kid Muscle boys." Said Jeager.

" This might end badly." Said Terry.

Kid looked out into the crowd and saw his friends taking amongst themselves and it seem frantic.

"So Kid Muscle." Said a reporter as Kid Muscle looked over at him." What are you going to do now that you're the Choujin Champion."

"Well I." began Kid as he scratched his head. But then his eyes began to wonder the crowd and there he saw Trixie, Kiki, and most importantly Roxanne." Roxanne." He whispered slightly, but with the microphone by his mouth it was magnified for everyone to hear. Everyone in the room looked around at each other confused.

"Say again?" asked the reporter. But Kid did not answer him and stepped down from his podium and made his way down into the crowd. Everyone moved out of his way and he made his way towards Roxanne.

As he approached his friends stepped back, making a circle and smiling around him. Then Kid stepped forward and stood before Roxanne. At that moment Trixie and Kiki stepped back and let the two stand alone in the center of the room.

"Roxanne." Said Kid nervously.

"Kid." She replied just as nervously as she stood before him." Um." She looked around and saw everyone was staring at them. All eyes, cameras, everything." Good job on your victory Kid."

"T-Thanks." Replied Kid." Roxanne." He continued after a few seconds of silence." There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Oh?" asked Roxanne her eyes flashing to the cameras around them." And what's that?"

"Will you please go out with me?" asked Kid. Some people in the room gasped, other's jaws dropped.

"Oh Kid don't do this to yourself." Said Roxanne." I don't want you to be embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed." Said Kid. "I'm speaking my mind and I'm speaking the truth." Everyone darted their eyes from Kid to Roxanne depending on whoever spoke." Everything I've ever done." Said Kid." I did for you, I won this." He said pointing to the Choujin Crown belt he had on his waist." So that you would hopefully realize that I wasn't a loser and you'd go out with me." Roxanne opened her mouth to reply but found her voice suddenly lost." Please?" asked Kid as he looked to her with a smile.

Roxanne looked around herself feeling the eyes of the whole world on her. She looked to her friends for support but they shrugged their shoulders at her. Looking back at Kid Muscle she could see his friends all several feet behind him, and further back was Kid's father with the other Legends, the McMadd's close by.

"Kid." Roxanne finally spoke." You didn't need to get all these championship belts and metals in order to impress me." She said as she stepped closer to him." All I'll ever really need is you." Then before Kid could reply she put her arms around him and kissed him. Kid took her in his arms and returned the kiss, suspending her in the air slightly.

Everyone around them began to clap and cheer. Kid's friends all stood by pumping their fists into the air.

"I take back what I said." Said Terry. Kiki jumped up and down clapping.

"You go Roxanne!" said Trixie as she pumped her fist in the air.

"That's my boy." Said King Muscle as he threw his fist into the air, while all his own friends stood around and smiled in approval.

The cameras flashed all around them as they caught the sight.

"Kid Muscle, Kid Muscle." Said the reporters as the crowded around him once more after he put Roxanne down and the two stood next to each other holding hands." Kid what will you do now that you have your girl?"

"I don't know." Replied Kid as he turned back and looked at Roxanne with a smile." People always do crazy things when they're in love." The cameras continued to flash and the picture of them together ended up on the cover of every magazine.

Down the road the world watched on as Kid Muscle and Roxanne's relationship began to grow over the years they were together.

Despite the world's guess that the first Muscle Leaguer to be married off would be Kid Muscle they guessed wrong. Not that it wasn't a bad guess as Kid and Roxanne were passionately together, but those that knew him well felt Kid too nervous to ask such a question or even have the sense to understand what he'd be asking.

But Checkmate's relationship and proposal to Kiki came completely out of the blue, and her answer of 'Yes' was even more unpredictable.

But all and all it was a good life, but nothing can last forever.


	2. Three Years Later

Three years later.

It was a dreary night in England, it was the middle of the night and it was raining. The dark rain clouds all around and the street lights of London illuminated the streets.

Amongst the streets the people went about whatever business they had at that hour, their feet stomping in puddles as they walked along the cobblestone streets.

Whilst it seemed a peaceful and quiet night, if one would look harder and only go underground they would find a more violent scene.

For in an old garage nearby there was a fight. Not some random brawl but an organized fighting ring. This was England's underground fight ring.

A crowd of people surrounded the ring marked by cars, the two competitors inside. Everyone cheered on as the two combatants fought, although it was very one-sided.

One of the competitors was thrown to the ground, he wore no shirt showing off his muscles but his body was covered in bruises and his face was bleeding. The man looked up at his opponent as he took a step closer to him.

His opponent was none other than Kevin Mask, legendary Chojin warrior, son of Robin Mask, and runner up for the Chojin Crown.

Kevin said nothing but eyed his opponent who lay on the ground before him. Not wanting to hit a man while he was down Kevin waited to see if his opponent would stand to face another assault.

Kevin's opponent slowly rose to his feet and looked up at Kevin who stood a whole head over him. The crowd roared for the two to continue battle. Kevin however waited in silent as his opponent stood panting and catching his breath.

Then the man flung himself at Kevin, swinging his fist wildly at him. But Kevin quickly stepped back avoiding his punch. And when another was thrown Kevin did the same again. When a third was swung this time Kevin caught the man's fist.

Kevin's opponent began to squirm in his grip as Kevin held him there, applying close to no pressure at all but to a regular human his grip was overpowering.

And this reason was simple; Kevin's attention wasn't focus on the fight and for a multitude of reasons. But one in particular had his attention at the moment.

Kevin looked over his opponents shoulder and saw someone standing there in the crowd. This person looked different; this person didn't appear to be focusing on the fight at all and stood there silently amongst the roaring onlookers, this person was a woman. And when she and Kevin locked eyes she winked at him. Kevin looked out at her distracted from his fight.

It was then that his opponent broke him from his daze with a punch to Kevin's mask. The fist stayed against his iron mask as the two froze up.

Kevin's eyes rolled over to his opponent immediately striking fear into the man.

Then in the blink of an eye Kevin punched the man in the face, then a second time, then Kevin finished with a head-butt colliding his masked head against the man's.

His opponent was obvious knocked back to the ground, unable to continue.

Kevin looked from his defeated enemy and back to the crowd. They were silent at first but then they cheered in approval, Kevin however the whole time was looking for the woman who had disappeared.

But he didn't concern himself with that for long and quickly turned and walked off. His coat was lying across the hood of the car behind him and on his way out he threw it over himself. He marched on threw the crowd who all reached out at him, but Kevin ignored them and continued on.

Kevin then stormed off to the locker room, the sound of the cheering crowd getting quitter the more he walked away.

Then Kevin found himself in the locker room surrounded by complete silence. Kevin made his way to a locker he'd claimed as his own and opened it up.

Then he reached in and pulled out a duffle bag, opening one of the zippers and grabbing his keys before slinging the bag over his shoulder.

But then something else caught his attention, the sound of clapping echoing all around him. Kevin scanned the area with his eyes but never moved his head.

"Well done." Said an all too familiar voice from behind him. Kevin after determining where the voice was coming from turned around to meet it. He looked as the form of Jacqueline McMadd standing in the doorway behind him." Good job out there Kevin." She said as she clapped her hands." You really bashed that guy up."

Kevin said nothing and turned away from her, preparing to leave. He'd been in hiding for three years, and wanted to keep it that way.

"Hey C'mon." said Jacqueline."Is that any way to treat old friends?"

"I don't recall ever wanting to be friends with you." Said Kevin over his shoulder as he continued to walk out. But then before he knew it Jacqueline was in front of him, blocking his way.

"But we surely could be." She said standing before him, looking up at him wide-eyed." Maybe even more." She said seductively as she moved her hands up to touch him.

But Kevin raised up his hands and moved her hand aside before marching past her. Jacqueline stood behind for several seconds rubbing the hand Kevin had swatted away before following after him.

"Kevin wait!" she called as Kevin opened the door and made his way outside. Kevin however continued to ignore her and continued onwards until he came to his bike. " I want to talk to you." Kevin sat on his bike and prepared to drive off but couldn't as he saw Jacqueline standing before his front tire.

Kevin rested back on his bike saying nothing which encouraged Jacqueline to continue.

"I have this idea." She began with a smile on her face." A tournament with-"

"Not interested." Said Kevin before she could say more.

"You didn't let me finish. At least hear me out before you say no." Kevin this time let out a sigh and rolled his eyes." I'm thinking of reinstating another tournament." Jacqueline continued. "Just like with the Chojin Crown and we all remember how well that went." She stopped and smiled at Kevin, he felt the opposite. He didn't want anything to remind him of the Chojin Crown. She looked back at Kevin waiting for him to reply." Well?"

"Not interested." Replied Kevin and once again moved to start his bike and drive off.

"But don't you understand." Said Jacqueline stopping him." You could make history doing this. You'll finally be known for something other than being Robin Mask's son and being beaten by Kid Muscle." The last part came out quickly and she regretted saying it almost as soon as it came out. She looked over at Kevin who starred back at her blankly, the fact that she couldn't see his face making her more frightened.

But Kevin said nothing but with a loud roar from his bike started it causing Jacqueline to jump out of the way.

"Can you at least give me a ride?" asked Jacqueline looking Kevin over and preparing to make a move on him. But with another roar from his bike's engine Kevin drove off out of the parking lot." CALL ME!" Jacqueline waved after him.

But Kevin did not hear her and drove off into the night.

While Kevin was a half the world over fighting, the other muscle leaguers were in the exact opposite state.

It was nighttime in Japan, and the Muscle leaguers all went out for a night on the town.

The Muscle Leaguers were all there. Kid Muscle, Terry Kenyan, Wally Tusket, Dik Dik Van Dik, Jeager and Checkmate. Coming along with them as usual were Roxanne Kid's girl, Kiki Checkmate's wife, and Trixie.

The group made their way to a popular club in the city. The group walked into the city, the spot they were looking for wasn't very far from the Muscle League training grounds.

Once they got there the girls attracted some attention from wondering eyes but the guys casually blended in, thanks to their attire.

Then the group made their way to the bar.

"Excuse me sir." Said Dik Dik attracting the bartender's attention." Let me get a round."

"Kid Muscle my friend." Said Terry as he sat at a table with the Muscle Planet prince." Are you sure you know what you mean."

"Well I know it's not something you eat." Replied Kid." I mean I thought there was cake involved."

"There is cake involved." Said Wally.

"Really?!" asked Kid in glorious surprise.

"Yea any kind." Replied Wally." You can have it made however you want. It can even taste like fish if you'd like."

"How about Rice and Cow?" asked Kid.

"I think we're straying from the truth her boys." Said Terry." Look over there." He said pointing out a sight to his friends. He pointed to Checkmate dancing with Kiki." You see that."

"I see it alright." Said Kid." I've always wondered how Checkmate keeps those Chess pieces on his shoulders."

"Kid this is serious!" yelled Terry in Kid's ear." This is your future we're talking about."

"I know what my future is." Said Kid casually as he picked his nose." But let's talk about you for a minute cowboy."

"What do you mean?" asked Terry defensively.

"When was the last time you were with a girl?" asked Kid as he pulled his finger from his nose and put whatever he'd found under the table.

"He's got a point." Said Wally." I haven't seen you will a girl in a while. Remember when we used to go out and all the girls would flock to him, now it's the exact opposite." The more they spoke the angrier Terry got, before he couldn't take it anymore.

"You don't think I can get some." Said Terry to his friends. Then he quickly stood up and flexed up his collar." Watch out boys, daddy's going to work." Then he turned and walked off, his two friends watching him go.

"Why'd he call himself daddy?" asked Kid.

Terry walked over and stood by Trixie who was at the bar.

"Hey Trix." He said addressing her.

"Hey Terry." She said looking at him.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked her. Trixie held up her hand revealing she already had one. Terry nodded his head for a moment but then said "Let me get you another." Then he slammed on the counter of the bar. This got the bartender's attention and he walked over to Terry.

"What can I get for you sir?" he asked.

"Beer." Told Terry." Two."

"We've got-"

"American." Said Terry before anymore could be said. Then in a matter of moments Terry had two beers in front of him. He picked one up and held it towards Trixie.

"Cheers." He said.

"Cheers." She said, and then the two clicked their glasses together.

Meanwhile Dik Dik and Jeager were walking around the lounge area.

"Hey baby." Dik Dik said to the first good-looking girl he saw." What to know what a Dik Dik can do?" The girl scoffed, turned and then walked away. Dik Dik stood there and hung his head in defeat.

"You try to hard Van Dik." Said Jeager with his hand on the Gazelle man's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" asked Dik Dik.

"You see vhose girls over there, Ja." Said Jeager as he pointed out a crowd of very good looking women to Dik Dik.

"What about them?" asked Dik Dik.

"Go over there und say dis." Said Jeager. Then he leaned in close and whispered in Dik Dik's ear.

"Will that work?" asked Dik Dik as he turned and looked at Jeager.

"It alvays works." Said Jeager." Go on und try it." He said as she shoved Dik Dik in the right direction.

Dik Dik walked over and stood before the group of girls who all starred at him confused.

"Hello Ladies." He greeted them." Would you-"

Jeager watched on from a few feet away. He saw Dik Dik's mouth move and then he saw the girls' reaction and before he knew it they were all over him.

Dik Dik stood up with a smile on his face as the girls crowded him. Then he looked over to Jeager and gave him a thumbs up, which Jeager replied by doing the same thing.

Meanwhile Terry had continued to buy Trixie drink after drink, and eventually it started taking over her senses.

"I need another drink." Trixie slurred as she rocked forward in her seat. But when she did she went too hard and swung backwards.

But luckily Terry wasn't that drunk and swooped down and grabbed her.

"Oh." Groaned Terry as he bent down to pick her up, Trixie laughing the whole time." Easy there girl."

"Again, again." She laughed as she patted one hand on Terry's chest.

"No, No." replied Terry as he helped her back up into her seat." You'd better take it easy." Then he sat her up straight on her seat." You alright?" he asked.

"Yea, yea I'm alright." She replied. Terry nodded and returned to his seat. He took his beer in his hand and brought it up to his mouth.

While he did that Trixie fell back onto the floor.

"Oh No." said Terry as he put his drink down and grabbed her from off the floor. But Trixie was laid out all over the floor laughing her brains out. Terry stood over her keeping his hands at bay as Trixie began to roll around." Okay." Said Terry as she reached down and put his arm around her. Then he lifted her up." I think maybe you should get some fresh air." Then he turned and began carrying her outside.

"Fresh air, Fresh air." Trixie squealed as she began to fidget in his arms, causing Terry to adjust himself while carrying her.

On his way out he passed by Kid Muscle, Wally, and Roxanne.

"How's it going Daddy?" asked Wally. Terry walked out and with his free hand flipped them the bird. Kid and Wally laughed in response while Roxanne watched on confused.

"Why'd you call him Daddy?" asked Roxanne suddenly stopping the laughing fit. Wally did reply and instead pick up his beer and chugged it.

Once outside Terry placed Trixie down on her feet, when he did she fell over laughing. But when she did she stretched out her hand and pushed a man standing nearby.

"Easy there girl." He said with a chuckle as he helped a laughing Trixie up. However Terry was unaware of the angry person behind him.

"Hey." Called the man from behind him in an aggressive tone getting Terry's attention." Why don't you shut that whore's mouth."

"Hold on their partner." Said Terry as he stood up to his full height." I don't appreciate those kinds of words." The man's friends came over to his side, in all there were eight of them." Especially to a lady." Trixie looked up at Terry with a slurred smile on her face. Jeager quickly came up and stood behind Terry protectively and Dik Dik who had been nearby was there was well.

Trixie however continued to laugh as the men stared down the Muscle Leaguers.

"Do you morons know who they are?" she asked drunkenly as she put her hand up and poked Terry in the face with her index finger.

"I don't care we they are." Hollered the man." I'll whoop all your asses." Still supporting Trixie in one arm Terry reached forward and pushed the man in his chest, sending him back into his friends.

"Go get 'em Terry." Said Dik Dik from behind the Texan." Jeager's got your back."

"You got beef bro?" yelled the man in Terry's face.

"Come at me!" replied Terry." I'll be all on you like ugly on an ape." Just then Dik Dik left Terry's side and ran inside.

View by those onlookers it seemed like a cowardly act, but it had a purpose.

Dik Dik ran inside and found Wally, Checkmate, and Kid at the bar.

"Guys." He said as he came and patted them on the back, getting all of them to turn around and look at him. They each looked at him with confusion, wondering what he wanted." Come on." Said Dik Dik." We're fighting."

And that was all the wrestlers needed to hear because then they jumped up and headed outside with Dik Dik.

Terry and Jeager had kept the man and his friends at bay for some time, for now it was mostly a battle of words with plenty of words flying from both sides. Jeager jumped up at one point and began cursing in German much to the surprise of the people they argued with as none of them knew German.

But then Dik Dik arrived back with the rest of the Muscle League crew. And the sight of all these massive men standing before you was truly a frightening sight.

"Yea." Coaxed Terry at the crowd." What you gonna do now, what you gonna do?!" He stepped forward and the crowd before him began to disperse. Then Terry turned back to his friends." WHOO!" he exclaimed." Things were about to get hotter than two rats banging in a wool sock up in here."

"Look what you've been up to in our absence." Said Wally.

"Yea." Said Terry." I think it's time we blow this rodeo."

"I concur." Said Dik Dik." Let's not try to fight anyone else on our day off."

"So vhat are we doing?" asked Jeager.

"Well it looks like someone has to get her home." Said Roxanne pointing to Trixie who still had a drunken smile on her face as she lay on the ground.

"I guess I'll take her home." Said Terry. Then he turned and began walking over, supporting Trixie the whole way.

"Me thinkst I'll take my wife home as well." Said Checkmate.

"Oh Checkmate." Said Kiki." Can you do the thing?" Checkmate looked down at her skeptically. Kiki put on her best pout face and made her eyes wide." Please?" she asked.

"Alright my dear." Said Checkmate.

"Yes." Yelled Kiki in a fit of joy. Checkmate stepped away from her and pressed the horse on his shoulder.

"Chess piece change." He said." Knight." Then Checkmate grew the body and head of a horse. Then he turned to Kiki and hoisted her on top of his back. She fastened herself down and grabbed onto his back.

"Goodnight everyone." She said as she waved at them. Then Checkmate reined up and then turned and ran down the road.

Kid looked at his Muscle League friends left Jeager, Dik Dik, and Wally. Kid made a move to join but was stopped at the sudden sound of someone clearing their throat.

Kid turned around to see Roxanne next to him, and she was looking up at him with a raised brow.

"Kid." She said." Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Um." Replied Kid." Oh." He said as the idea suddenly came to him." Goodnight Roxanne." He said as he leaned and kissed her on the forehead." See you tomorrow." Then he turned and went off to join his boys.

As he joined the three of them they looked at him in utter shock.

"Why does anyone keep looking at me so funny?" Said Kid as he noticed their faces.

"Kid." Said Wally." You're not going to leave Roxanne like that are ya?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kid in reply as he looked over his shoulder at Roxanne." She's been standing there for almost five minutes, I'm sure she could move if she wanted." His friends only looked at him shocked even more.

"Vhat's not vhat he means Kid." Said Jeager." I think Roxanne vants you to valk her home." A sudden expression fan over Kid's face, and it was an expression of pure fear. He looked over his shoulder to see Roxanne walking off in the other direction. Kid quickly turned and bolted after her.

"Alright so are just gonna get a cab?" asked Dik Dik to Wally and Jeager.

Kid ran after Roxanne and jumped in front of her.

"Hey Roxanne." He yelled as he stood before her." Just thought I'd come by and walk you home." But Roxanne scoffed, held her head up high and walked past him." Oh c'mon Roxanne." Said Kid as he followed after her." You know I was only joking." But Roxanne continued to ignore him." Say I know what'll make you feel better." Then before she knew it Roxanne was hoisted into the air, resting on Kid Muscle's shoulders." A horsy ride." Said Kid with a smile.

"Kid you can't do this!" yelled Roxanne from above him." I'm wearing a skirt, people will see." She said as she tried to cover herself up.

"It's okay." Said Kid." It's not like I haven't seen it before." And then Kid felt something hard bash against his head and he fell to the ground."OW!" he yelled holding his head and feel a new bump on the top of his head. "Why'd you do that?!"

He turned over to see Roxanne holding her bag in her hand. Then she walked past Kid and kept on walking.

"C'mon Roxanne." Whined Kid after her." You don't have to be so mean."

Meanwhile Jeager, Dik Dik and Wally all got a cab back to the Muscle League training camp.

"Hold on!" yelled Dik dik as he jumped up from his seat startling the two around him." Stop at the nearest store." He said to the driver.

"Why?" asked Wally.

"I have to go." Said Dik Dik.

"So just hold it in." replied Wally.

"I can't." said Dik Dik." Unless you want me to pull a Kid Muscle." Wally and Jeager groaned in disgust.

"Vhere's no reason to bring that up." Groaned Jeager.

"Okay, just make it quick." Said Wally. So Dik Dik quickly jumped out of the car and ran as fast as he could into the store saying to himself 'Restroom, Restroom' as he went.

Meanwhile Terry had gone on his way to get Trixie home. He remembered the way somewhat, he'd recalled that Trixie had been dropped off home some nights before he and his gang had returned to the Training camp. Of course he was drunk all those times.

"Now darn it." Groaned Terry as he came to a street corner." Which way is it?" He stopped for a moment as Trixie began to groan in his arms." Trixie?" he said turning to her." Trixie girl, you alright?" He held her up and looked at her.

Her head was bobbing back and forth and her eyes were narrowly opened.

"Trixie?" asked Terry again." Can you hear me?" Then in a quick moment Trixie's eyes burst opened and her mouth puffed up. And then the next moment Terry's face was covered in all the beer Trixie had to drink that night, as well as whatever she had eaten earlier that day.

Terry opened his eyes as her throw-up dripped down his face. He looked at Trixie who casually burped.

"Oh boy." Groaned Terry. Then he moved Trixie over to the ground and sat her down." You'd better sit down." He said as he did so. Then he stood up and whipped his sleeve across his face." While I try to figure out where to go from here." Terry turned around and scratched the back of his head as he began to look around. But then his attention was brought back to Trixie as she made another coughing sound. Terry turned around and saw her hand over her mouth." Oh sweet lord no." groaned Terry as he jumped over to her.

Then Trixie rolled over on her knees and began to throw up again. But luckily Terry was there behind her, holding her hair.

Meanwhile Dik Dik had finished his business and was walking out of the restroom with his sunglasses in his hands, he was wiping them with his sleeve.

"Thank you nice lady." He said to the woman behind the counter. Then he continued on his way back but when he stepped outside he found the cab gone and Wally and Jeager standing in the alley." What's going on here?" asked Dik Dik.

"Look." Said Wally turning to Dik Dik as he pointed to the ground. There they saw a raccoon with a box on it's head jumping over it's around trying to free itself.

"Ve should ze little guy out." Said Jeager.

"Of course we must." Said Dik Dik." For it's our duty as heroes to defend the helpless, the weak and all those who can't defend themselves. As Muscle Leaguers we-"

"This isn't poetry night Dik Dik." Said Wally suddenly snapping at him.

Jeager leaned forward and reached for the box on the animals head. Once he took hold of it he quickly yanked it off.

Once freed the raccoon stood there and looked up at the three, who looked casually back.

But then the raccoon hissed which caused the three men to yell in terror. Then before they knew it the three were being chased down the street by a raccoon.

Meanwhile Terry was still supporting Trixie as she launched everything she had in her belly onto the ground, and then into the gutter. Terry stood over her holding her hair back with an endurance look on his face.

An elderly couple walked past them at one point and as they looked him over suspiciously he said to them 'Good Evening' but then another loud grunt came from Trixie as she blew more of her insides onto the ground.

Then it appeared as if she has stopped and she sat under him breathing heavily.

"Trixie." Whispered Terry as he leaned down next to her." You alright?" Trixie let out a groan in reply." You're alright." Assured Terry." C'mon girl, on your feet." Then Terry helped pick her up. She stood up next to him and Terry saw that all her makeup had been smeared.

"H-How do I look?" she asked in slurred words.

"You look fine." Said Terry." You look great." He brought his thumb to his mouth and licked it. Then he brought it to her face and began wiping her makeup away." There you go." He said once he was finished." Good as new."

"Thank you Terry." Sniffled Trixie.

"It's no trouble little lady." Said Terry." Now do you know your way home from here?"

"It's that way." Said Trixie pointing straight ahead of them.

"Well let's get a move on then." Said Terry as he moved forward. Then he extended his arm to Trixie which she wrapped her arm around. Then with Terry supporting her, the two began to walk down the street. Trixie nearly tripping over the sidewalk but Terry caught her. But then out of nowhere a man ran up from behind them and grabbed Trixie's handbag and began running off with it.

"Hey!" shouted Trixie." That man just stole my bag." She said pointing to him.

"I'm on him." Said Terry as he ran after the man.

"Get him Terry!" Trixie said as she pumped her fist into the air, but she was still very tipsy and she pumped to hard and then she fell to the ground.

Terry followed after the man.

"Oh shit!" yelled the man as he looked behind him and saw Terry coming after him. The man tried to pick up his speed but it was no use for Terry was one of the fastest Muscle Leaguers out there.

Then Terry jumped forward and tackled the man to the ground. Once on the ground Terry grabbed the man and then slammed him up against the wall.

"Hey man you can't do this." Said the thief.

"The Hell I can't." said Terry.

"The HELL he can't." shouted Trixie from the ground nearby.

"This is a citizen's arrest and I have the right to detain you until the police arrive." Said Terry." I also have the right to kick your ass, which is something that your father obviously forgot to do!"

Meanwhile Jeager, Dik Dik and Wally kept running down the street as they continued to be chased by the raccoon.

Meanwhile the cops had shown up and taken the criminal away who had tried to steal Trixie's handbag. Once they did Terry continued on his way to take Trixie home.

It wasn't far from where they were, she would falter every now and again proving that she still wasn't fully sober but Terry put his arm around her and supported her.

"This is the place." Said Trixie in a small slurred voice pointing to a house close by.

"All righty then." Said Terry. Then he picked Trixie up in his arms and then hoisted her up onto her front steps, causing the porch light to go on. Trixie looked down at Terry with a smile that he returned causing her to blush.

"Thank you for walking me home." She said.

"It's my pleasure miss." He replied." It's no trouble at all." Then suddenly Trixie fell forward and pressed her lips against Terry's. Then she stood back up on her porch and looked down at Terry's shocked face.

"You know." She said in a slurred voice and a smile." If you want to come in I can thank you some more."

Terry chuckled nervously." I'd love to miss." He replied." But you're not in the best of senses right now and that wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me."

Trixie blew on her tongue, managing to spit on Terry which he washed off with his sleeve." All you Muscle League gentlemen." She said with a laugh.

"I'd say you should go inside and get yourself some sleep Trixie."

"Okay." She replied as she reached for her key and began twirling it around, still looking at him with a smile." My doors open anytime you'd like." She said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Said Terry with a nod of his head. Trixie turned and unlocked her door. Then she turned back at Terry and smiled at him, before walking in and shutting the door behind her.

After he'd seen her go inside the porch light went off and Terry was left outside alone.

"Hot damn." He said to himself as he put his hand on his head. Then he turned around and headed off home.

Meanwhile Kid had followed Roxanne more than walked her home as she would have liked.

"C'mon Roxanne." He pleaded with her as she followed her up her front steps." It was just a joke, you know I do that." Roxanne turned and opened up her front door, then she turned around to Kid Muscle.

"Goodnight Kid Muscle." She said sternly. Then she leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. Then she turned and slammed the door, leaving Kid outside confused.

But Roxanne sighed dreamingly as she rested her back against her door. Kid more confused now than ever turned and began making his way back home.

So eventually the Muscle Leaguers all arrived at the training camp, Checkmate was the only one absent as he was home with his wife. The rest of them would sleep in the shack.

They all arrived in the parking lot just outside the main entrance.

Kid had a red bump on his head, Terry smelt like and was covered in vomit but the look on his face was happy, and Jeager, Wally, and Dik Dik were out of breath.

Kid Muscle opened the door to the Muscle League training camp and the five stepped in.

"That was one hell of a night." Said Wally.


	3. The New Competition

The Next morning.

The Muscle league training camp had undergone some renovations over the last few years. The interior remained mostly the same except for some new equipment but the overall outside had changed. The entire playground was inside a stadium with a dome over the playground area where they trained. And it was a busy day for the wrestlers today.

Looking around the muscle league training camp you could see all the wrestlers working hard and preparing for whatever they faced ahead of them, all except for six that is.

Kid Muscle, Terry Kenyan, Wally Tusket, Dik Dik Van Dik, Jeager, and Checkmate were all absent from training that day.

Five of them were all laid out in the small shack that was used as a living space for Kid and Meat. There were empty beer cans and Doritos bags all over the floor.

Wally was laid out on the floor sleeping, Kid was sitting up eating some Doritos, Dik Dik sat in the corner letting out a yawn as he leaned forward, and Terry and Jeager were making a tower out of the empty beer cans.

"When's Checkmate going to get here?" asked Kid.

"He's on his way Kid." Told Terry as he took his eyes off the tower he was making." Cool your horses."

"Well I'm tired of waiting." Said Kid as he stood up and walked over to the small TV." I'm putting in a movie."

"I agree with Kid." Said Dik Dik as he stood up." Let's start watching." Everyone else seemed to agree and stood up to hover around Kid.

"Now boys here's an important question." Said Kid looking down at his hands. Then he turned to his friends showing them the contents of the DVDs." Jail Bait or Cuffs and Caller's." The image's on the DVD cover were of women in very loose clothing, showing that what they would watch is an adult film.

At that moment outside the stadium, Checkmate had just pulled up in his car and proceeded to exit holding a large gathering of trinkets in his hands, resting his Cell phone against his shoulder as he spoke on it. There were extra snacks from Doritos bags to Reese's peanut butter cups, and in another hand he held an eighteen pack of beer.

"Yes my dear." He said on the phone as he exited his car." Yes Darling I'm at work right now. No, we're actually training. I don't know what exactly thy means by 'chillin all day'. " The voice on the other end of the phone became more strained as the conversation went on." Oh darling I must go." Said Checkmate." Meat calls upon us for sparring." He held the phone away from his face and spoke 'Up my lads, to the ring shaped like a square for sparring'. Checkmate retuned the phone to his ear pleased with his ridiculous impression of Meat." I'll see you later at dinner my love." Checkmate said into his phone better shutting it off and putting it in his pocket.

But now that he dealt with one problem he now had another to deal with.

Checkmate had little difficulty in juggling the items he carried until he came to an unforeseen problem, the door. Checkmate reached out his hand holding the beer, and with his index finger tried to wiggle the doorknob but with no luck. Then he reached out his elbow and tried to roll the knob still with no luck.

So then Checkmate took a step back and tried to open the door with his foot, only managing to slide his foot across the door. After all these foolish displays Checkmate reached his hand back and rested the pack of beer on his horses' head. Then with his free hand Checkmate reached forward and turned the knob, opening the door. He was prepared to step in when he heard the clip-clop of feet fitting the ground behind him.

Checkmate turned his head and over the vast amount of treats he held could just make out the image of a red-headed woman coming his way.

So Checkmate stepped aside and let her in first." Madam." He said as he did.

"Oh well thank you." Replied the woman in a seductive voice as she walked past him. And that was a voice Checkmate knew all too well and brought a strained look to his face. So as the woman walked into the stadium he leaned over, pushing aside what he held in his hands that block his view and saw her. There he saw Jacqueline McMadd.

And a cold feeling hit Checkmate as he saw her walk on into the training grounds. Checkmate quickly dropped all his stuff and ran to warn his friends.

Jacqueline made her way inside the stadium to see some of the muscle leaguers training. But as she looked around she noticed she didn't see Kid Muscle, Terry Kenyan, Jeager or any of the other star muscle leaguers.

At this time Meat noticed her from afar, curious as to what the daughter of the chairman was doing here he went forward to question her.

" ." he said causing her to turn around and look at him." What are you doing here?"

"I've just come to check on our prize fighters here." She said sweetly as she twirled her index finger around her hair." Where's Kid Muscle?" she asked quicker and in a much more sinister voice.

Meat was slightly taken back by what she asked and took a few moments to answer." Well I um." He said." I don't know."

"You don't know where your wrestlers are?"

"Well um- Meat stuttered as she continued to look down at him questioningly." I know where they are. In fact I was just on my way to get them now."

"Is that a fact?" asked Jacqueline as she crossed her arms.

"Yes." Replied Meat." They're in the shack over there." He turned and pointed to the building in question. So then the two turned and walked over to the shack." So what has brought you here ma'am?"

"Oh I'm just here with some BIG news." Was her reply with extra emphasis on the word 'Big'. Meat hung his head in shock, he thought somehow this wasn't gonna be good.

Meanwhile with the others in the shack.

The five muscle leaguers were all hunched over the small twelve inch TV they owned, their eyes glued to the screen.

"Let me hold that." Said a smooth female voice from the TV.

"Thanks officer." Replied a male voice." Say are you a mounted police?"

"Not yet." Replied the woman.

"Oh yea." Moaned Kid Muscle with a smile as he and his friends all leaned in closer.

"Here it comes." Said Dik Dik.

Just then the door burst open behind them and the wrestlers jumped around to see Checkmate standing there panting.

"Vheckmate you gave vs all a scare." Said Jeager.

"Gentlemen a problem has been bestowed on us." Said Checkmate.

"And what's that?" asked Wally. Before Checkmate could speak Dik Dik looked out the window and saw Jacqueline McMad coming their way.

"It's Jacqueline McMadd!" he said with concern as he turned to his friends.

"HIDE!" yelled Terry. Then the six scrambled around the room looking for hiding spots. They ran around tripping over, themselves and each other. Wally fell to the ground but scrambled onto his feet.

Jeager kicked the tower of beer cans he and Terry had been making as he moved around.

But then one by one the six all piled into the closet. It got very cramped in a manner of seconds with all six of them piled on top of each other, squished between the other in unnatural ways.

Checkmate was trapped between the wall and Wally, who was positioned against the roof of the closet with one arm strung behind his back as his legs dangled over Kid Muscle who had his face down by Checkmate's feet with his butt in the air. Dik Dik had it bad as his face was between Wally's stomach and Kid's butt and somewhere Jeager's foot pressing into his back. Terry was put against the wall upside down as both Dik Dik and Jeager's bodies pressed them there.

But as the six were piled in the closet Jacqueline and Meat came into their shack.

The two entered and looked around, Meat stepping forward looking at the destruction of the room with all the empty cans.

"What the hell happened to this place." He said as he continued to look around for his wrestlers.

"So this is what they've been doing the whole time?" asked Jacqueline as she tapped one of the beer cans with her foot.

"It's um." Replied Meat and turning to her." It's not as bad as it looks."

"And what's this?" asked Jacqueline as she moved over to the small TV and rack of DVDs next to it." Cuffs and Callers, Jail Bate, Muthas who Love Bruthas-"

Before she could say anymore Meat lunged across the room and yanked it from her hands, then hid them behind his back.

"Those are um workout videos." He said with a sheepish smile. Jacqueline stood there with her arms crossed and tapped her foot.

"Alright." She said turning away and heading for the door." It appears they aren't here, I'll just keep looking elsewhere."

"Right you do that miss." Said Meat as she walked out the door. When she did Meat removed the videos from behind his back and looked at them." Muthas who love bruthas." He said with groaned as he threw the DVDs to the ground. Then he himself headed out the door shutting it behind him.

Silence followed after, although he muscle leaguers breathed easier knowing they were out of harm's way, or so it seemed.

Then a second later the loud hiss of a fart echoed inside the closet. Five of the six men let out a scream and began pushing and shoving to try and get out of that hotbox.

Just then the door fell off and fell to the ground as Wally and Terry fell on it together.

Then Jeager, Dik Dik and Checkmate followed after them, jumping down and squashing the two before they ran off. Then Terry got up and ran off with Wally behind him, going as fast as he could.

"Was it something I said?" asked Kid Muscle as he leaned his head out of the closet.

His five friends all ran to the door and began pulling for the knob, each shoving others out of the way to get away from the toxic smell.

Just then Wally was pushed too hard by Jeager and then he fell forward and into Checkmate. Then the two fell down on Terry and Dik Dik who fought for the doorknob. The two fell forward and crashed into Dik Dik, Terry and Jeager, and all five of them fell onto the door, breaking it off its hinges and falling to the ground outside.

The five fell on top of each other, with Dik Dik squashed at the bottom with Wally at the top. One by one the five looked up and saw everyone else looking around at them.

"Well there they are." Said Jacqueline as she looked over to see the five men on the ground. Then she walked over and stood over them." Hello boys." She said." And how are we today?" The men then slowly got to their feet and stood before her.

"Good ." they replied together in a tone that expressed their distrust of the woman.

"Oh please boys call me Jacqueline." She said." Or Jackie if you'd like." The men rolled their eyes at her attempts to be 'friendly' for after three years of working under her and her brother, and her father before them they'd grown wise to her antics.

At this moment Jacqueline became suspicious as she saw something out of order. She stuck a finger in her mouth then pointed at Wally. The Walrus suddenly began to break out in a sweat as he was pointed at. But then she moved on and pointed next at Jeager, followed by Terry, then Checkmate, and Dik Dik last." There's only five of you here." She said." Where's Kid Muscle?"

"I don't see what's so bad about that smell." Said Kid Muscle as he came out of the shack behind his friends." It smells just like Cow and Rice."

"Ah there he is." Said Jacqueline with a smile as Kid stepped up between Jeager and Terry, who held their noises to hide against the awful smell that came with him. As he stood there Kid looked up and saw Jacqueline standing there.

"Jacqueline." He said as he saw her.

"Hi Kid." She said with a seductive smile and a wave of her hand.

"Alright you've got us all here miss." Said Terry." Now what's so important?"

"Straight to the point." Said Jacqueline pointing to the Texan." I think that in a man." Terry gulped as fear quickly overtook him." Gentlemen." She said as she turned attracting the attention of every other Muscle Leaguer in the area." I'd like to introduce to you two more Chojin's who will be here with you on earth."

"More Chojin's." whispered Dik Dik to Wally." There's already more than enough at this camp."

"Hey but it's never wrong with meeting more people." Replied Wally." You think they'll be good bowlers, we could always use new members on our bowling team."

"And here they are." Said Jacqueline, and with a clap of her hands two new figures appeared coming out of the locker room.

The Muscle Leaguers turned their attention to the two approaching and their jaws dropped at what they saw.

Two women walked out of the locker room, made their way to the ring in the center of the training arena. Then they leaned on the ropes, just above Jacqueline and looked out at their fellow Muscle Leaguers.

The men were bent over, their arms hanging loosely by their sides, their jaws lowered and their eyes bugged open.

"This is Okan." She said pointing to the first woman." And this is Fiona." She said when pointing to the smaller blonde-headed woman next to her. She turned back to the men who all still had surprised looks on their faces." So what do you boys think?" she asked with a smile.

The men still said nothing. Then Jacqueline walked up to Jeager, who was the closest to her. Normally when she approached Jeager would have stood up but with what was going on he looked it over. Jacqueline walked up and closed his jaw." But." She said leaning in close to Jeager." That's not all the good news I have." Jeager turned to her standing only a few inches away from his face smiling at him and sweat began to fall from his head.

"Vhat else is vthere?" he asked. Jacqueline reached up and tapped her index finger on Jeager's nose.

"I'll tell you sweetie." She said. Then she turned and walked off, pushing up her cape as she did so and managing to wrap it around Jeager.

Then she turned back to the Muscle Leaguers." These two ladies." She said pointing to the two standing in the ring over her." As well as the rest of you will be competing in the Chojin Tag-Team Tournament that will be starting up soon."

"The Chojin Tag-Team Tournament?" asked Terry.

"That's right." Said Jacqueline with a nod of her head." I'll be making the official announcement in a few hours on live TV. I just thought it was best to give you all the heads up so you can make your teams now." The men all turned and looked at each other." Well you boys have fun with that." She said with a smile." Ladies." She added by turning to Okan and Fiona. The two female Muscle Leaguers exited the ring and followed after Jacqueline as she left the training grounds.

As Okan walked by she shoulder checked Dik Dik.

"Well that was rude." Said Dik Dik brushing off his shoulder.

"Things just get a whole lot crazier." Said Wally.

"Crazier than a mad bull in a hurricane." Said Terry.


	4. The Teams

The cameras all turned on, the cameras were rolling and the lights all shined down on the small stage.

And up there sat Jacqueline McMadd with her brother the chairman of the IWF Ikeman McMadd.

"Good afternoon Wrestling Fans." Began Ikeman. He took a pause as he saw the cameras roll over him and he perched himself up into what he thought was a good poster picture, by flexing his muscles." As Chairman of the IWF I'd like to be the first to welcome you to the special meeting today." All around the world everyone sat in front of their TV's, fans and wrestlers alike.

Kid Muscle and his friends all sat around the TV in their small shack.

In England Kevin Mask was at a gas station filling up his bike. His attention was called to the familiar voice of the IWF chairman emitting from the TV nearby. He looked from where he stood into the gas station where he saw the prissy man and his sister on a small TV screen.

"Because today." Continued Ikeman." Will be the unveiling of a brand new tournament." He stopped for several moments as a murmur broke amongst the crowd before him. He stopped hoping to incise them further with the dramatics." And this is-" he started to say but was quickly cut off by his sister.

"Your taking too long." She said as she put her hand on his face and pushed him onto the floor, Ikeman squealed when he hit the ground. Then Jacqueline turned the microphone to be in front of herself, totally taking control of this meeting. She stopped as the cameras rolled over to her and off her brother who lay on the floor." The Tournament we'll be holding is the Ultimate Chojin Tag-Team." She stopped as the crowd gasped bringing a smile to her face." Just like the Chojin Crown we thought we'd revive this old and sacred tournament." She stopped as the crowd around her began to roar, all raising their hands for their questions to be answered.

" !" they called.

"Yes you." She said pointing to one man in the front row.

"Who do you think will win this tournament?" he asked.

"Well I assume we'll see some fan favorites." Jacqueline replied." Most likely the Teams of Kid Muscle and Terry Kenyan, Jeager and Checkmate and all the others. But as for me." She said pointing to herself." I'll be rooting for a new team." She turned her attention to her left and pointed. Everyone turned and watched at who was coming out.

And right one cue the Muscle League's newest members walked out, Fiona and Okan.

"This is Fiona and Okan." Introduced Jacqueline as the two walked over." And they'll be the team I'll be cheering for."

The two wrestling women sat down next to Jacqueline and all attention turned to them.

"Ladies." Said one reporter." Where do you come from?"

"I come from Russia." Replied Okan into her Microphone with a thick Russian accent.

"And I'm from Romania." Added Fiona.

"Ladies why is it that you've joined the Muscle League?" asked on reporter.

"We joined to prove to the world that woman are just as capable as men to do anything." Said Fiona.

"Which we'll prove by winning the Tag-Team Championship." Added Okan.

"Bloody Hell." Commented Kevin in England." They've got feminist now." He finished filling up his bike, and quickly got on it and drove off.

Back at the meeting Fiona and Okan were continued to be asked questions.

Meanwhile in the back room.

"So boys what do you think?" asked Vance as he sat at a table with Robin Mask and King Muscle.

"Reviving another tournament." Said King Muscle." What's the matter McMadd can't come up with any new ideas?" Vance scowled at King Muscle's comment.

"I shink it's a fine idea ." spoke up Robin." Shere's nothing better to rile up these youngsters shen friendly competition."

"Right, right." Said Vance." But tell me, what's the deal with these two female wrestlers." He then turned his attention over to the TV where they watched the announcement.

"Fiona and Okan." Told Robin." The most recent graduate of the Hercules Factory. And at the top of their class too."

"Interesting." Said Vance as he ran his hand over his chin." I'm sure these two will help boost our ratings and popularity with female viewers." Then he turned to the two elderly wrestlers before him." Gentlemen." He said getting their attention." I assume that you two will be judges at this tournament?"

"Of course." Replied Robin as he crossed his arms.

"Well I don't know." Said King Muscle as he scratched the back of his head." I don't usually like to get up till after eleven, and I don't really like doing things that are too tedious unless I'm getting something in return and-" But then Robin clasped his hand over the King's mouth.

"He'll be there as well." Robin spoke. Vance nodded his head and the three turned their attention back to the TV where Fiona and Okan continued to be interviewed.

"And we're going to win and show the world exactly what women can do." Said Fiona on the TV.

"This is bullshit." Said Kid as he jumped up and turned off the TV." There's no way they can do that." He added turning back to his friends.

"Fair is Fair heir Muscle." Said Jeager." If vhey want to compete let them."

"I'm all for equality." Said Kid." But how are we supposed to wrestle a bunch of girls. Beside they fight dirty." He said as she shrunk down." They pull hair, bite, scratch, and they'll hit us below the belt." All the men in the area shudder in response to that last part.

"I agree with Kid." Spoke up Dik Dik."How are we supposed to fight in this tournament? Sure any muscle bound meat-head we can drop no questions asked but a bunch of girls?!"

"I agree." Said Wally." I can't hit a girl."

"It would be ungentlemanly to hit a lady." Spoke up Checkmate.

"But that's the thing fellas." Said Terry." If you end up fightin 'em you can A. Beat 'em and everyone will think you're a dirt bag for beating a girl, or B. Lose to 'em and have your pride suffer because you lost to a girl. It's what's called a Loaded Question, no matter what you do there's a bullet in every chamber designed to blow your brains out."

"The question of these female wrestlers is questionable." Spoke up Checkmate." But more important matters must be discussed amongst us."

"Right." Said Dik Dik." We've gotta pick our tag-teams."

"Vut the trouble vill be picking vhose teams." Said Jeager.

"Well Terry and I've got to be one team." Said Kid as he flung his arm over Terry's shoulder." Our dads were champions of that tournament last time."

"But that's exactly why I can't partner with you Kid." Said Terry. Kid looked up at Terry in confusion." It's nothing against you partner." Terry continued as he took Kid's arm off him." But I'm trying to find my own way in making a name for myself." Then Terry looked to his fellow wrestlers." Jeager." He said finally picking out the German." Would you like to team with me buddy?"

"Ja." Said Jeager with a smile. Then he thrust his hand out and Terry shook it.

"Fine then." Said Kid turning from Terry." Checkmate will be my partner then." Then Kid moved over and stood next to Checkmate.

"Na Kid Muscle." Said Checkmate.

"WHAT!" bellowed Kid as he turned and looked up at him.

"I likest you very Kid Muscle." Told Checkmate." However the greatest desire in my heart would be to fight you on equal terms, with my new Muscle League ideology."

"Um okay." Said Kid as he scratched his head, not fully understand what Checkmate said." Then how about." Said Kid turning around and hoping to find Wally. But when he did he noticed Wally was nowhere around, then with a look over his shoulder he saw Wally waving at Kid while he stood next to Checkmate." WALLY!" yelled Kid." Not you too?!"

"Sorry Kid." Said Wally sheepishly." But Checkmate asked first."

"But Wally." Said Kid as he jumped next to him." You and I went through the hell of the Hercules factory together, we graduated together, we fought the DMP together." Now he reached over and grabbed Wally's arm." Are you really going to pick that giant chess piece over me?" Wally turned back to Checkmate standing over him and he broke out into a slight sweat.

"Geez." Said Wally scratching his head." This is kind of a hard decision when you put it like that."

"Exactly." Said Kid as he tugged on Wally's arm." So you should pick your friend and come with me."

"Hold on there Kid Muscle." Said Checkmate as he grabbed onto Wally's other arm." The decision of our portly Walrus friend is not for you to decide, like how the pawn decides not where it will fall on the chess board."

"Did you just call me a pawn?" asked Wally confused.

"Fine then." Said Kid as he let go of Wally's arm." We'll let him choose." Wally looked over to Kid." Well Wally choose, Checkmate or me your good friend and best buddy Kid Muscle." Kid stood there and crossed his arms.

Wally darted his head back and forth between the two. His fear and confusion grower the more he continued to not answer. Wally began to break out into a sweat and his eyes were wide as he looked between the two.

Then he finally turned to Kid. Kid let out a smile of success as he believed he'd won.

"Sorry Kid." Said Wally. Then he turned and walked over to Checkmate. Checkmate held out his hand and Wally took it.

"Though shalt not regret this decision." Said Checkmate.

"I'm looking forward to working together." Said Wally.

"Come Wally." Said Checkmate as he wrapped an arm around Wally." You are invited to my house for dinner, we shall feast to our glorious partnership."

"Okie-dokie." Said Wally." I just hope you have fish." Then he and Checkmate turned and walked off together.

"FINE!" yelled Kid as he stomped his foot on the ground." I don't need you guys I still have-" Then he turned around to see only Dik Dik standing there. When Kid saw only Dik Dik there he stopped dead in his tracks unable to say anything as he and Dik Dik stared each other down.

"Well Kid." Dik Dik finally said." It looks like it's just you and me." Kid still said nothing and stood where he was frozen.

Then he quickly came to life and looked around for anyone.

"Jeager wait!" Kid called out." I haven't asked you yet." Then Kid began to run off in the direction Jaeger and Terry had gone.

"Hey hold on." Said Dik Dik as he ran after Kid.

"Come on it will be fun." Called Kid after Jeager." It'll be like-" But then Kid tripped over a rock and landed on his face. With a groan Kid picked himself up from the ground, and when he did the first person he saw was Dik Dik.

"It's just you and me now Kid." Said Dik Dik. Kid let out a small groan as he thought this over. He really wanted to win but Dik Dik had the worst record of any Muscle Leaguer.

This was going to be harder than he thought.


	5. Training for the Tournament

Meanwhile at the Mask Estate.

Kevin rolled up into the driveway, his bike letting out a loud roar before he finally turned it off. He took a quick look around him and noticed that all was quiet, just the way he liked it.

He dismounted off his bike and made his way towards the large front doors of his home. Just then the door opened up and a little woman stepped out.

"Hello Kevin." She greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hello mum." He said as he approached her. He stepped up and stood on the front step next to her, easily dwarfing her.

Then she reached over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh my Kevin." She said as she released him." You've gotten so big."

"Kevin." Said a male voice attracting his attention. Kevin looked up and saw his father standing in the doorway several feet away." Back from your drive shon?"

"Yes." Kevin replied blankly.

"Come on in boy." Said Robin." We're about to sit down for dinner."

"I-" began Kevin but was but off as his mother spoke.

"Yes dear come in." she said." You'll enjoy yourself." Then she pulled him inside.

Then the Mask Family trio sat down to dinner together. After grace it was silent with the only sound being plates and utensils clattering together.

Robin poured himself and his wife some red wine while Kevin drank only water.

"So Robin." Spoke up Alice." How is everything at the Hercules Factory?" Kevin rolled his eyes from his plate and up at his father.

"Fine Alice." Replied Robin." We just graduated our first female Chojiins earlier this week." A short silence fell over them again as they sat there and the sound of silverware hit against each other. "You know." Said Robin" The Muscle League is sharting a new tournament." Then he took his eyes off his plate and looked to his son." Perhaps you should enter Kevin."

Kevin looked up from his plate and at his father.

"I'd rather not." He replied turning back to his food.

"Why not?" asked Robin." You loved to compete as much as I did. You know boy back in my day I never back down from a challenge."

"I didn't say I was afraid." Said Kevin." I just think that tournaments a waste of time."

"Is it because it's a tag-team tournament?" asked Robin looking at his son again." Thish is no problem boy, you could easily find a teammate."

"How about those Muscle League friends of yours?" asked Alice after she whipped off her mouth." I'm sure one of them would team with you."

"They're not my friends." Replied Kevin quickly.

"All the same boy." Said Robin." You should enter." He leaned over and pointed a finger at his son." It would be a good experience for you-"

But then Kevin quickly stood up, kicking his chair out from behind him. Then he removed his napkin from his lap and then slammed it down on the table. Then he turned and walked off.

After his leaving Robin and Alice turned to each other.

"Well that was all well dear." Said Alice.

"What?" asked Robin as he put up his hands defensively." I was just-" He stopped as he looked his wife over and then he let out a sigh after observing her face." Alright." He said as he waved his hands." I'll go talk to him." Then he moved to get up.

"No." said Alice stopping him." I'll go and talk to him." Then she turned and walked out in the direction Kevin had went.

Robin stayed behind and sat in his chair, looking around himself and seeing the paintings of his family on the walls.

Kevin made his way outside and stood on the back porch. Then he looked out into the vast land the Mask Estate was based on. Behind his home was a large forest.

Kevin was then directed from his thoughts as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching form behind him. Then he turned around and saw his mother coming towards him.

Kevin turned his head and look out into the woods as his mother came and stood next to him. She came over and put her hand on his back.

"I know this hasn't been very easy for you." She said." Moving back home after everything you've gone through." Kevin said nothing but let out a deep sigh." But you should at least give your father a chance, he tries you know." Alice turned around and saw Robin sitting at the table by himself.

She turned from Kevin and stood in the doorway." Robin." She whispered, but didn't get his attention." Robin." Still nothing." Robin!" she said in a harsh whisper.

Robin nearly jumped out of his seat as the voice penetrated his helmet and he jumped over to see his wife.

She stuck her finger and pointed for him to go over to Kevin. Robin turned and tilted his mask back, allowing himself to have one last swig of red wine before this ordeal.

Then Robin got to his feet and walked outside, passing his wife and walking over to his son.

"Kevin." Said Robin as he walked out and stood beside his son awkwardly with his hands behind his back.

"Robin." Replied Kevin. The two continued to look out forwards, not turning to look at the other as they spoke.

"It's such a nice evening." Commented Robin. Before he could say more he was distracted by the sound of someone coughing. He turned around to see Alice standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, glaring at him. Robin waved a hand at her indicating that he would do what he came here to do." You know Kevin."he continued as he looked back forward." It's alright if you don't want to compete in this tournament, I understand." Kevin gave a sideways glance at his father and wondered what he was up to." But um." He stopped for a moment to clear his throat." I would like it if you came and joined me at the tournament ,as my special guest. You could even be a judge if you'd like." Then Robin lifted his hand up and put it on Kevin's shoulder." What do you say to that shon?" he asked. But even past his father's accent, Kevin could tell when he called him 'son' he meant it in a caring way. After his affair with the DMP and losing the Chojin Crown Kevin's relationship with his father had gotten somewhat better. Perhaps this was the bonding experience they needed.

"Very well." Said Kevin. Then he turned and leaned over the railing.

"Good show." Said Robin as he patted Kevin on the shoulder. Then he turned and began to walk away.

"On one condition." Said Kevin as he raised one finger up. Robin turned and looked at Kevin, who's back was facing him.

"And what's that shon?" Robin asked.

"Keep the McMadd woman away from me." Replied Kevin as he lowered his finger.

"Not a fan of the ladies are you boy?" asked Robin. Kevin quickly turned around, his long coat flying in the air and landed down by his ankles as he prepared to deal and insult his father's way. But instead Robin only looked at his son and chuckled, then he turned and walked off.

Meanwhile with the Muscle Leaguers.

At that moment Checkmate and Wally were out running, clearly not one of Wally's favorite things to do as he lagged behind Checkmate his body covered in sweat.

Checkmate noticed this and quickly turned around to his partner.

"Come Come now Walrus." He said as he joined next to Wally, still kicking his legs up." Tis only 50 more miles to go."

"C-Checkmate." Groaned Wally." Don't you think we could take a a-little break."

"Whatever does thou mean?" asked Checkmate." Tis no point in giving up now whilst the battle has not even started. Come Forward!" And then Checkmate ran off with Wally desperately trying to catch up.

At that time Jeager and Terry were practicing under the watchful gaze of Broken Jr. The two sparred off in the ring each landing powerful blows on the other whilst Broken would yell out comments, sometimes in German much to Terry's confusion.

But Broken noticed that Terry seemed too distracted.

At one point Terry rebounded from a kick from Jeager and bounced back at him from off the ropes.

"STOPP!" shouted Broken's thick German voice from the ring's corner. Jeager stopped and Terry quickly halted his approach skidding to a halt." Heir Kenyan." Said Broken as he stepped into the ring and made his way between the two." Somevthing has been is on your mind ja?"

"Yea." Replied Terry." This training."

"Nine." Said Broken." Vour head lies elsewhere."

"I don't understand." Replied Terry.

"You cannot hide your feelings from me boy." Replied Broken." It is clear to me that you are smitten." Terry stepped back with a blush on his face.

"I-I." he stuttered.

"Is okay ja." Said Broken." Mine son Jeager is un strong man und he-"

"Wait." Said Terry putting his hand up." You think I'm in love with your boy Jeager."

"Ja." Replied Broken, causing Jeager to get red in the face as he looked over his father's shoulder at Terry.

"No offense sir." Said Terry." But this cowboy don't play that rodeo."

"Ah." Said Broken after a silence." Vell perhaps ve should work on something else, ja?" Then he turned and walked out of the ring.

"So who is it?" asked Jeager as he leaned close to Terry.

"It ain't none of your concern." Replied Terry with a smile as he moved Jeager out of his personal space.

"C'mon who is it?" insisted Jeager as he moved closer to Terry again.

"Come mine boys." Called Broken." Ve vill continue vith a 300 mile run!" Jeager and Terry looked to each other and let out a sigh.

But while the rest of the Partners were training, or strengthening their relationship Kid Muscle was doing the opposite.

Kid sneaked off from the Muscle League training grounds, the spot Dik Dik had chosen they would train in.

Kid silently snuck off and as he heard Dik Dik's voice calling 'Kid, Kid' he only increased his pace.

So Kid got away and made his way to Roxanne's house.

Roxanne was busy putting up her laundry when she heard a strange sound, like grunting. She looked around but could see no one around but the noises continued.

Then all of a sudden a hand was thrown up over her fence, followed by an arm. Then suddenly Kid Muscle poked his head up. He looked over as he tried to kick his leg up on the other side of the fence. Once he'd managed to he tried to swing his other leg up and over.

It didn't work out how he planned and he ended up falling over on his face.

Roxanne quickly ran over to him.

"Kid." She said as she grabbed his face from the dirt and held him up." What are you doing here?"

But then Kid quickly jumped up and covered her mouth." SHH." She said obnoxiously while pressing a finger to his mouth." We can't talk out here, inside quick." Kid looked to his left and right before moving on.

Then he quickly dropped down onto the ground and began crawling for the door. Roxanne watched on in nervous confusion as Kid moved for the back door.

She looked to her left and right and noticed nothing suspicious. So then casually she walked into her house while Kid Muscle crawled there.

Once inside Kid drew the curtains and locked all the doors.

"Alright." Said Roxanne as she noticed Kid's nervous behavior." What's this all about?"

"There's a tag-team tournament coming up." Said Kid as he paced around the room.

"Yeah I saw it on the news." Said Roxanne." Hey, did you know there are two female wrestlers?" she asked in an excited tone. Kid turned and looked to her with a raised brow indicating what she asked was not part of his dilemma." Right." She replied." So what's the problem?"

"My tag partner." Replied Kid.

"What you don't have one?" asked Roxanne.

"No I've got one."

"Then who is it Terry?"

"Nope." Kid replied with a shake of his head.

"Checkmate?"

"No."

"Jeager?"

"Wally?" asked Roxanne as her choices narrowed the list down more and more and she was fearing the ultimate answer.

"No." replied Kid with a deep sigh.

"D-Dik Dik?" Kid let out another sigh and stood there scratching his head." Oh." Said Roxanne as she noticed the look on Kid's face." Well, Dik Dik is a good choice."

"I didn't have a choice in the matter." Whined Kid." I would have taken ANY of the other guys over Dik Dik."

"Hey don't say that." Said Roxanne." He is your friend after all."

"Right he's my friend." Said Kid as he turned his attention to the ground." But he's such an awful wrestler; he has the worst streak of any muscle leaguer to date." Kid let out another sigh and sat down. Roxanne nodded to herself; it was true that Dik Dik was no superstar in terms of matches he won.

Roxanne slid over on the couch and sat next to Kid Muscle.

"Listen." She said as she rested herself against him." I know this all seems really difficult. But you've been through worse."

"Like what?" asked Kid as he looked up at her. When he did Roxanne was raising an eyebrow with an 'Are you kidding me' look on her face.

"Oh." Said Kid as he suddenly remembered all his past exploits against the DMP, Checkmate, Mars, and Kevin Mask in the finals for the Chojin Crown.

"Right." Said Roxanne." Having a tag-team partner is special. It's like finding the one person who's out there that's right for you. It's like finding your one true love, only instead it's in the wrestling ring."

Kid nodded his head at her words. She always knew how to say things in the right way so he'd understand." Thanks Roxanne." He said." I think I understand now." Then he leaned over to her and she leaned closer to him.

But then their moment was ruined by a pounding at the door." Hello." Said Dik Dik's voice." Kid Muscle are you in there?"

Kid Muscle let out a sigh as Roxanne got up to answer the door.

She walked up and opened it and there stood Dik Dik.

"Hello Roxanne." Dik Dik said as she stood before him." I was just wondering, has the Kid stopped by here?"

"Hey Dik Dik." Sang Kid as he came up from behind Roxanne." Good to see you, I was just stopping by to tell Roxanne the news about our partnership."

"Oh." Said Dik Dik suddenly taken back." Well I guess that's okay, I-"

"Of course it's okay." Said Kid as he jumped out and put his arm around Dik Dik." C'mon partner, let's go train to win this thing." Then Kid dragged Dik Dik off, holding his head into his armpit.

"Good luck boys." Called Roxanne as they left." You're going to need it." She said to herself as she went back into her house.

Later that evening Jeager and Terry were preparing to settle in for the night, in the living room. Jeager took the bed and Terry took the couch.

"Good night mine boys." Said Broken to them as he prepared to leave." Sleep tight und don't let these bed bugs kill you in you sleep." He said with a smile on his face, while Terry listened on with a pale look on his. Then Broken Jr left the room.

"Your daddy's real different, isn't he Jeager." Said Terry.

"He comes from a different time." Replied Jeager.

"Yea, yea." Said Terry as he puffed up his pillow and then rested back on it.

"So Terry." Said Jeager.

"Yea buddy." Said Terry as he looked up at Jeager.

"You never told me who dis girl wuz." Said Jeager looking back at him.

"I'd like to tell ya." Said Terry." But I myself don't know what to make of the situation." He added as he put his arms behind his head.

"Vhat happened between you two?" asked Jeager.

" Well we only kissed once, but let me tell you Jeager it was the best kiss I ever had." Terry sat up and looked at Jeager while he said this." Course she was throwing up a lot that night, and she smelt worse than a skunk in an outhouse. But my daddy used to say disasters are a blessing in disguise." Terry looked back up at Jeager and with his last few sentences Jeager began to look at Terry strangely.

"So vut vill you do about dis girl?" asked finally Jeager.

"I don't know." Said Terry." I might have said something to her but then this tournament came up and now I'm devoting all my time to it."

"You should go call her." Said Jeager. Terry looked up at Jeager strangely.

"I don't know Jeager." Said Terry as he scratched his head.

" Ja you should." Jeager insisted." It'll be vike vhat song." He cleared his throat and began singing." It's a quarter avter vne, I'm alittle drunk und I need you NOW!"

Terry turned and looked at the nearby clock.

"It's ten fifteen." He said looking back at Jeager confused.

"Go und call her!" yelled Jeager at him. Terry looked over at his cellphone that lay on the counter nearby, then he walked over and picked it up, taking his call into the next room.

Later that evening at Checkmate and Kiki's house.

After a long day of training Checkmate had invited Wally over for dinner, so as to strengthen their partnership.

Checkmate poured some wine in his own glass and raised it up high.

"A toast my pudgy friend." He said to Wally." To our glorious partnership, so that we might take home the gold." Wally in returned raised up his beer bottle and clicked it against Checkmate's glass. Then the two leaned back and drank.

"Here comes dinner." Said Kiki as she walked into the room bearing a large plate.

"Oh Goodie." Said Wally with a smile as he clapped his hands." I'm starving."

Kiki walked out and put a plate down before Wally, and what he saw shocked him to the core.

There before him was a plate with salad with tomatoes, crotons, and every other thing Wally never usually ate. Clearly this was some plan of Checkmate's to slim Wally down in an effort to make him better for the upcoming tournament.

Wally picked his face up from his plate and looked across the table at Checkmate.

Kiki walked over and placed a big steaming plate before Checkmate. On his plate was a full course meal with Chicken, Turkey and many other things Wally wished he could be having.

He watched on in envy as Checkmate gobbled into the meal.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kiki as she turned and noticed Wally sitting there not having touched his meal, and looking at Checkmate with envy.

"Oh No, no." replied Wally.

"Well you haven't touched the dinner I made for you." Said Kiki." You'll make Checkmate and I think you don't like us."

"Tis True Wally."said Checkmate as he turned away from his food and looked across the table at his partner." What do you have against my wife?" Then Checkmate began to glare down Wally who out of fear turned and began eating the salad he was given.

Just then the phone in the other room began to ring.

"I'll get it." Said Kiki. Then she walked out of the room and picked up the phone that was hanging on the wall." Hello." She said into the phone.

"Hello." Said Roxanne's voice.

"Hello there Roxanne." Said Kiki happily.

"Hey Kiki." Said Roxanne." What are you up too?"

"I've just served Checkmate and Wally their dinner."

"Oh well tell them I said 'Hi'." Said Roxanne.

Kiki pressed the phone against her shoulder and poked her head into the next room." Checkmate, Wally." She called getting their attention. The two wrestlers turned and faced her." Roxanne says 'Hi'."

"Good Evening." Replied Checkmate.

"Hi ya." Said Wally.

"They say 'Hi'." Said Kiki back into the phone.

"So I take it that the two of them are a tag-team." Said Roxanne.

"You guessed right." Replied Kiki with a smile." Who's Kid teaming with Terry?"

"No." replied Roxanne.

"Jeager?" asked Kiki certain that this guess was correct.

"No." replied Roxanne glumly.

"Dik Dik?" asked Kiki with a sigh.

"Yep." Said Roxanne on the other end.

"Well that's not too bad." Said Kiki with a smile trying to stay optimistic for her friend's sake." Dik Dik was the number one graduate of his year at the Hercules Factory, and Kid Muscle's gone undefeated since his debut."

"Yea that's right." Said Roxanne feeling suddenly better about the whole thing. Just then Kiki felt her pocket vibrating.

"Hang on." Said Kiki." My cellphones going off." Kiki pressed the house phone against her shoulder and picked up her cellphone."Hello." she said into it.

"Hey Kiki, it's Trixie." Said the voice on the other end of the cellphone.

"Hey Trixie." Replied Kiki.

"Who is it?" called Roxanne's voice from the house phone. Kiki lifted it off her shoulder and pressed it back to her ear.

"Roxanne." Said Kiki." It's Trixie."

"Trixie?" said Roxanne confused." Why are you at Kiki's house?"

"What?" said Kiki." No Roxanne she called me on my cellphone."

"Where's Roxanne?" asked Trixie from the cellphone.

"On the house phone." Replied Kiki.

"I'm at my house." Said Roxanne.

"But you're talking to me on my house phone." Told Kiki.

"Then where am I?" asked Trixie confused by the whole thing.

"You're on my cellphone." Told Kiki." Because Roxanne's on my house phone."

"Oh so that's why the line was busy." Said Trixie.

"Well this is great, we're all here together now." Said Kiki as she held both phones to her ears.

"You girls won't believe what's going on." Trixie said.

"You'd be surprised." Said Kiki." A lots going on right now."

"Try me." Said Trixie.

"I've got Checkmate and Wally in my dining room each together."

"They're both there?" asked Trixie." Tell them I said 'Hi'."

Kiki turned once again, having some difficulty juggling the two phones as she turned around, she'd managed to coil her shoulders around the house phone.

"Checkmate, Wally." She said once again getting their attention again." Trixie says 'Hi'."

"Good evening." Said Checkmate.

"How ya doin?" said Wally.

"They say 'Hi'." Said Kiki placing her cellphone to her ear.

"So you won't believe what's going on." Said Trixie again trying to hype up her friends attention. She had such a loud voice Roxanne could easily hear here.

"Checkmate and Wally are a team, Kid Muscle and Dik Dik are a team, and Terry and Jeager are a team." Said Roxanne on her end.

"What she say?" asked Trixie to Kiki. Kiki turned into her cellphone and spoke repeating everything Roxanne just said." Damn." Groaned Trixie." WELL THAT'S NOT ALL!" she yelled getting the attention of both people on both phones.

"What else is there?" asked Kiki.

"Terry got me VIP front row tickets to the opening of the Tag-Team tournament." Told Trixie." And there's three."

"Yes." Said Kiki in approval.

"How did you manage to do that?" asked Roxanne." Did you sleep with him or something?"

"No, No." said Trixie as she waved her hands a motion that went unnoticed since they were on the phone." But he did call me up asked how I was feeling from the last night and so on."

"How romantic." Said Kiki as she bobbed her head.

"But to cut to the point Terry asked if I'd be coming to the tournament I said that I would and, long story short I'm getting front row tickets."

"Well Done." Said Roxanne.

"So there's no doubts that you'll join me there?" asked Trixie.

"Of course not." answered Kiki.

"Nope." replied Roxanne.

"Alright then." said Trixie." Then I'll see you both there on first day." Then with that all three women hung up their phones.


	6. The Opening Ceremony

A large crowd had gathered at the Muscle League stadium. The competition wasn't set to begin for several hours but the crew was all running around making sure everything was in its proper order.

And the Muscle League Legends were in charge of making sure everything was in its proper place.

So Robin walked around with Kevin right behind him. As they walked several people would say 'Good Morning' which Robin would reply with a 'Good Morning' and Kevin would just nod.

"Buffaloman." Said Robin getting the attention of his fellow legend. "How is everything going?"

"Everything is going fine Robin Mask." Said Buffaloman turning to him." Everything is in its proper place for the opening ceremony."

"Very good." Replied Robin. It was at this moment he noticed Buffaloman looking over Robin's shoulder and seeing Kevin there." Buffaloman." Said Robin to him." You know my son, Kevin." Then Robin stepped aside and Buffaloman stepped before the Heir to the Mask dynasty.

"Kevin." He said as he put out his hand, which Kevin shook." It is good to see you here. After your work in the Choujin Crown I look forward to seeing you fight in the tournament just as well."

"I'm not participating." Replied Kevin dryly. Buffaloman looked confused and would have said something if Robin hadn't stepped up.

"Kevin's going to be a judge along with the rest of us." He told.

"I see." Said Buffaloman turning from Robin back to Kevin." Well I'd best go see about the camera crew." Said Buffaloman." Gentlemen." He said before taking his leave.

"You-who." Called a female voice." Boys." The Mask men turned and saw Jacqueline coming towards them.

"Oh Christ." Groaned Kevin as he hung his head. But then Robin stepped before his son blocking him from Jacqueline, most likely to appease Kevin's one condition.

" ." said Robin with a boy to her as she walked stood before him." How are you dish fine day, ma'am?"

"I'm quite well Robin." Said Jacqueline." Just making sure everything is in order."

"It is ma'am." Replied Robin. At this point Kevin tried to sneak off but then Robin reached out his hand and grabbed Kevin's shoulder stopping him." Miss McMadd." Said Robin to her." You know my shon Kevin, don't you?" Then Robin turned Kevin around and put him before Jacqueline.

"I do." Said Jacqueline as she looked up with wide-eyes at Kevin." We're like old friends." Kevin turned his gaze from Jacqueline and back to his father who shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"I have other shings to attend to." Robin said next." Now if you'll excuse me." Then he turned and left.

"No." said Kevin just loud enough so his father could hear." Don't leave me here, with the-" But Robin did not listen and continued to walk away leaving Kevin with Jacqueline.

A moment of silence passed over them as they looked each other over.

"So." Said Jacqueline as she twirled a finger in her hair and walked around Kevin." You're here after all."

"It would seem so." He replied.

"I thought you said you weren't interested?"

"I still am." Kevin replied. Now Jacqueline stopped and stood before him.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to be a judge, along with my father."

"A judge?" Kevin nodded his reply."This is GREAT!" she yelled all to suddenly which caused Kevin to jump." Now we can spend more time together!"

"What?!" asked Kevin confused.

"I'll make sure you get a seat in my luxury box throughout the whole tournament." Said Jacqueline.

"Huh?" asked Kevin confused. Just then Jacqueline grabbed onto his arm and dragged him off.

"In fact we'll go take care of that right now." She said as she dragged the giant of a man off with her.

Not too far off Robin Mask was taking with King Muscle.

"Hey Robin." Said King." Isn't that your boy with the McMadd's girl?" He said pointing it out to Robin. Robin turned and looked seeing the sight.

"So it is." He said.

"King Muscle, Robin Mask." Said Ramenman as he approached the two." We're all ready to begin the ceremony."

"Good let the people in." said King.

"Already done." Said Ramenman.

"Then we'd beshed get to our spot then lads." Said Robin. Then the three took off.

Then they began letting the fans in and the stands quickly filled.

At that time Kevin had been dragged by his arm to the luxury box where Jacqueline stayed with her father and brother.

She sat down in a chair and pulled Kevin down into the seat next to her. Then she looked up at him with a smile and Kevin scowled back at her, but wearing a mask she didn't notice.

But Vance and Ikeman looked on with raised brows.

Meanwhile in the back room all the teams were getting ready, and hundreds of wrestlers had shown up for this day.

King Castle and Skyscrapper had formed a team, Hydrozoa and Road Rang had also teamed up. And of course the Muscle League's newest team of Okan and Fiona were there as well.

"Wow." Said Kid as he and Dik Dik walked around the locker room." Look at all the tag-teams here."

"Heir Muscle." Said an all-too familiar voice. Dik Dik and Kid turned to see Terry and Jeager approaching him." It's good to see you here, ja." Said Jeager.

"Hey guys." Said another voice. Then Wally and Checkmate walked over to the four." Hey great, it's like a reunion in here."

"Tis true my fine fellows." Said Checkmate." It warms my heart to see you all here, however only one team can take home the prize."

"Shoot right." Said Terry stepping up." And it's gonna be Me and Jeager."

"Boys let's not fight each other just yet." Said Dik Dik with his hands up." Let's just wish each other good luck now."

"Ja, I agree." Said Jeager.

"Alright." Said Wally. Then men all nodded to each other in agreement.

"Then later we can bash each other up." Added Kid.

"I just hope you boys can keep up with us." Said Terry to his friends." Cause we'll be fighting all the way to the finals."

"Yes then we will see you there." Said Checkmate.

"And us too." Said Kid as he patted Dik Dik on the back.

"The finals will only have two teams competing Kid." Pointed out Dik Dik.

Just then an announcer came into the crowded room and gathered everyone's attention.

"Listen up Competitors." He called out." In a moment the door to your right will open, then you will all fall out onto the field. From there, the Chairman will make a speech."

"Oh Perfect." Groaned Kid into his hand. His friends shared his idea.

"Then afterwards the games will begin, Good Luck to you all." Then the man stepped down and left.

Then the Wrestlers all turned and faced the door they would be exiting out of.

"Kid are you ready for this?" asked Dik Dik to the Muscle Planet Prince.

"Oh Yea." Replied Kid with great confidence.

"Oh really?" asked Dik Dik." Then why are your legs shaking?" he asked pointing down to Kid's shaking legs.

"It' cause I'm so psyched." Replied Kid." My body's got the jitters." Dik Dik let out a groaned knowing Kid just lied to him.

"That's the Chojin Crown Champion?" asked Okan to Fiona as the two looked Kid Muscle and Dik Dik over." He doesn't seem so tough."

"Don't let his nature fool you." Assured Fiona." That Kid Muscle's one tough guy. He'll most likely make it all the way to the finals."

"But once he's there he'll have to fight us." Said Okan with a smile." And that'll be fun."

Meanwhile outside the fans had just been allowed to enter the stadium.

Roxanne and Kiki were finding it hard to navigate their way in the crowd of mass people.

"Roxanne, Kiki!" called a familiar voice. The two were then approached by Trixie.

"Trixie." Said Roxanne." There you are."

"We've been looking all over for you." Said Kiki.

Ikeman stood up and stepped forward towards the podium.

"Welcome Fans one and all." He said into the microphone." To the Chojin Tag-Team Tournament." He paused as the audience roared into a cheer." Without further ado here are the Wrestlers." He turned and pointed to a large door that was opening on the side of the stadium.

In the Locker Room the wrestlers were waiting and then suddenly the door began to open.

"That's your cue." Called the announcer from before." Go!"

Then one by one the wrestling Tag-Teams all walked out. They were in a crowd at first but as they left the stuffy old locker room and made their way onto the field they crowd began to disperse.

The partners walked next to each other waving to the crowd that cheered and called their names.

Kevin sat in his chair next to Jacqueline McMadd. He sat up straight his arms and legs crossed. Kevin scanned the crowd of wrestlers on the field.

"Hey Kevin look!" said Jacqueline as she leaned across Kevin and pointed to the field. She pointed out onto the field and saw Fiona and Okan." I'm pulling for those two." Then she turned and looked up at Kevin." Who are you cheering for?"

But Kevin did not look down at her instead he kept his eyes on the field. His eyes scanned away from Fiona and Okan and then he found Kid Muscle standing by Dik Dik. Kevin said nothing but continued to watch Kid Muscle.

The wrestlers continued to maneuver around the field waving at the fans.

"Well." Said Fiona as she stood by Okan." Would you look at this crowd?"

"Yea." Replied Okan." And they've all turned out to see us win."

Wally eventually found his mom and sister who cheered him on. He smiled and sent a wave their way.

Terry and Jeager were walking along and saw Trixie, Roxanne, and Kiki in the front row.

Terry turned and smiled at Trixie who smiled back. Then Terry touched his head as if he was tipping his hat to her.

Kid Muscle turned over and saw Roxanne. She blew him a kiss which he caught with his hand.

"Wrestlers." Said Ikeman as he stood up again and talked into his microphone. The wrestlers all turned over and faced the chairman." All of you have entered this tournament for one thing." He said as he held up his index finger." These." He turned and grabbed two large golden belts from his father, who stood behind him." The Chojin Crown tournament was to test which was the top wrestler amongst you. But these." He said holding up the two belts, one in each hand." Are the symbolism of the strongest friendship. And in this tournament your strength, trust, and friendship with your chosen partner will be tested. Because only one team will advance to the finals and win these Tag-Team belts." He held them up higher and the wrestlers on the stadium floor and looked to their partners, each wanting more than anything to win.

The crowd roared in response as Ikeman stepped down.

"Showoff." Groaned Jacqueline as he brother bathed in the crowd's response.

Kevin said nothing and just sat by her side, still looking at Kid Muscle.

"So without further ado." Said Ikeman back into the microphone." Let's get this show on the road." The crowd roared once again." The Tournament will play out as such." Said Ikeman.

He stopped and turned to a camera nearby which displayed his image on the big screen for the whole stadium to see.

Ikeman turned to a large board next to him. On it was a large tournament bracket.

"We'll start the tournament off with the preliminary competition, in which the tag-teams will have to complete a series of trials in order to pass onto the tournament." Said Ikeman pointing to the bottom of the board." Then we'll move onto the tournament. Teams will advance upon victory. The rules for these matches are the same rules for any tag-team match." He stopped and turned back to his podium." So without stalling any further let's get this show on the road." He stopped and put his arms up as the fans cheered.

"Look at him." Groaned Jacqueline as she slouched in her seat." Hogging all the attention."

"We will now begin the Preliminary Competition." Said Ikeman into the microphone." There will be two trails, two for the number of people allowed in a tag team. These trials are designed to test the strength of the wrestlers as a team."

"He likes the sound of his own voice doesn't he?" said Kid to his surrounding friends who chuckled in response.

"The first will be simple." Continued Ikeman. Everyone turned their attention up to the big screen." The teams will dash to one end of the field with their teammate on their back. After reached the other side the partner who was carried will take over and carry the partner who ran first back to the other side. The first fifty wrestlers will qualify for the next competition."

"Seems simple enough." Said Wally as he crossed his arms.

"Wrestlers please take your places on the starting line and select who will go first." Said Ikeman's voice over the loud-speaker.

"What are you thinking buddy?" asked Terry to Jeager.

"I vould vike to go first." Said Jeager." Id dat's okay vith you."

"No problem." Said Terry.

"My friend." Said Checkmate as he put a hand on Wally's shoulder." What would thou likest to do?"

"Well you know me Checkmate." Replied Wally." I could lift you no problem, it's the running I'm worried about. I-"

"Say no more, say no more." Said Checkmate with a wave of his hands." I shall go first and once you secure our place in first you shall take over." Wally hung his head a little with Checkmate putting so much pressure on him." Have no fear." Said Checkmate as he leaned down next to Wally." I have faith in thy."

Fiona and Okan had already deciede who would carry first, as Okan stood on the starting line with Fiona hung over her back.

"So Kid." Said Dik Dik to his partner." Are you ready to do this?"

"You know it." Said Kid." But for safe measure why don't you go first." He added with a sheepish smile.

"Fine." said Dik Dik. Then he lifted Kid up and hoisted him over his shoulder." Geez Kid you've put on a few pounds." He groaned as he supported his partner's weight.

Then the wrestlers began to line up on the front line.

Okan with Fiona over her shoulder. Jeager with Terry in a fireman's carry. Checkmate with Wally in a piggyback huddle on his back. Dik Dik with Kid Muscle laid out across his back.

As the contestants lined up the Judges came out and took their place along the starting line.

The Muscle League Legends looked around and noticed their pupils ready at the starting line.

"Ready." Said Buffaloman. The Wrestlers tensed themselves up." Set." He said as he raised his hand holding the gun up."GO!" then he fired it off and the race had begun.


	7. The Preliminaries

With the shot of the gun the race and had begun and they were off. The racetrack was swarmed with wrestlers.

Okan and Fiona took the lead with Terry and Jeager close behind.

"Dang." Said Terry as he could see the two ahead of them." Their pretty darn fast."

"Don't vorry." Said Jeager." Ve'll catch them." But he may have spoken too soon.

Checkmate wasted no time in turning his Knight form and began galloping off, with Wally bounding around on his back. It wasn't long before the two took the lead.

But Dik Dik and Kid Muscle were lost amongst the crowds of wrestlers who had fallen behind their faster competitors.

"Maybe we should have run more during training." Panted Dik Dik as he tried to move ahead of the crowd.

"COME ON!" yelled Roxanne as she stood up from her seat." Move it Van Dik." But Dik Dik couldn't move because we was stuck between a group of other wrestlers.

At that time Checkmate and Wally reached the other side. Wally jumped down from Checkmate's back and onto the ground.

"Hop to it my friend." Said Checkmate. Then Wally lifted Checkmate over his back and began running. He took several steps just as Okan with Fiona and Jeager with Terry had reached the other side and began switching.

Terry flung Jeager over his back and began running with Fiona carrying Okan not far behind.

But Wally began to falter his speed quickly beginning to give out with each step.

Then it wasn't long before the teams of Fiona and Okan and Terry and Jeager passed the two.

But the team of Dik Dik and Kid Muscle were still trapped amongst the crowd and had only managed to make it about half of the way across the field.

"Kid we've got to do something." groaned Dik Dik. Just then there was a loud hiss that rang out in the air and the next moment everyone smelt it." What is that awful stench?" groaned Dik Dik as he held his nose.

"Sorry." Said Kid as he leaned over and spoke into Dik Dik's ear." I had beans for lunch." Dik Dik turned his attention over to his left shoulder where Kid's butt was, and as he did Kid let out another fart. Dik Dik let out a piercing cry when it happened.

But this was all to their advantage. The horrible smell caused everyone around the two to run in opposite directions, some even stopped to try and catch their breath.

And Dik Dik ran with every fiber of his being to the other side of the stadium, with no one to block his way he made it there in no time at all.

Meanwhile Fiona was neck and neck with Terry for first place. Each carrying their partner on their back they were weighted down, neither gaining a definite edge.

But then Okan swung her leg across and kicked Terry in his knees sending him stumbling to the ground.

"Hey!" Shouted Trixie as she jumped up." That's cheating!"

Then Fiona and Okan crossed the finish line in first. Their names were quickly displayed on the big screen above.

"Terry?" said Jeager as he got up." Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Said Terry as he stood up as well. Then the two turned around and saw some other wrestlers gaining on them." C'mon let's finish this." Then Jeager jumped onto Terry's back and the two ran for the finish line, finishing in second.

But other team was right behind them.

"C'mon on Kid." Said Dik Dik as he pushed Kid off his back at the other end of the field." Let's go." Then Dik Dik jumped onto Kid's back.

But Kid didn't expect so much weight to be suddenly put onto his back and he nearly fell over. But he recomposed himself and ran off towards the finish line.

At that moment the team of Hydrozoa and Road Rage crossed the finish line, then King Castle and Slyscrapper, and lastly Wally and Checkmate. Coming in ninth, tenth, and eleventh place respectively.

Meanwhile Kid Muscle was struggling to keep ahead of his competitors who gained on him.

"C'mon Kid!" called Roxanne form the stands." There's only a few slots left." She turned to the big screen above which read off the list of names and it read that only twelve spots were left open, and Kid still had half the field to go.

"Kid don't slow down." Said Dik Dik from Kid's shoulder." We've got to win this thing, don't tell me you're going to quit now?"

"C'mon Kid!" called Terry from the finish line, gathering all his friends to help him.

"Let's go." Cheered Wally.

"GO KID!" shouted Roxanne's voice, louder than the rest.

"C'mon Kid." Said Dik Dik." Everyone' cheering for you. Your friends and Roxanne, don't let them down." But then Kid began to slow down." Kid No!"

"I'm sorry Dik Dik." Said Kid as he running began to slow even more." But I shouldn't have had those beans for lunch." Then Kid bent over and shot out the longest and strongest fart he's ever done.

Kid and Dik Dik shot off like a rocket from where they were and raced towards the finish line.

At that moment the forty-sixth team had crossed the finish line, leaving only four spaces open.

Everyone watched in anticipation as the last few teams ran towards the finish line. But then from way behind came Kid Muscle and Dik Dik.

The two shot off and past their competitors, flying right past the finish line and into the wall.

"YEA!" cheered the crowd, Kid's friends, and Roxanne. At that moment Kid and Dik Dik fell off the wall, and their friends immediately crowded them.

"You did, you did!" cheered Jeager as he helped Kid up.

"We did what?" asked Kid in a daze.

"You crossed the finish line." Said Wally." You guys are moving onto the next round."

Then Kid leaned over and put his arm around Dik Dik whom Checkmate had just picked up." We did it buddy." He said. Dik Dik looked up and smiled at Kid.

"Say." Said Terry suddenly as he covered his nose." What's that awful smell?"

"That's probably me." Said Kid." I had some bad farts just now." Then all Kid's friends around him groaned as they smelt the toxic order and quickly covered their noses.

"Morons." Commented Okan and Fiona from where they were standing.

"Idiots." Said Kevin from where he was.

Then with that the last team crossed the finish line, and the first competition was over.

A bell rang out signifying it's end, the losers were escorted from the field while the remaining fifty stayed.

Ikeman stepped up to address the crowd once more.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." He said." That ends the end of preliminary trail one." He stopped and looked down at the field below noticing the competitors had been cut by more than half. But then he looked down and saw Kid Muscle amongst the crowd, which inly infuriated him." And now we move onto the next trail." He said after regaining himself. Nearby him was a panel full of buttons, Ikeman reached over and after his fingers hovered over several of them he pressed down on the big red one.

Then suddenly the earth began to shake. Then right before everyone's eyes the field began to change.

Suddenly large rocks began flying up from the ground. The wrestlers quickly jumped out of the way and onto the ground that wasn't moving.

Then they all looked up and saw a large mountain stood before them.

"This." Said Ikeman after the mountains had formed before them." Is the second and last trial." Everyone looked up in wonder at the size of the mountain." For this trial the one Chojin from each team must climb the mountain, then he must jump off and his partner must catch him. Then the process repeats itself as the partners switch off. It's the Ultimate test of Trust."

"Well shoot." Said Terry." That doesn't sound so bad."

But Kid stood behind frightened by the whole thing." I'm I'm." he stammered." I'm not too good with heights."

"Kid you don't have to be afraid of heights." Said Dik Dik to him.

"Tis true." Said Checkamte." Thou only has to be afraid of falling."

"Great." Groaned Kid. Since that's what this trail is about.

"Wrestlers take your places." Said Ikeman. Then twenty-five of the fifty wrestlers jumped up and began climbing the mountain.

Kid watched as Dik Dik began to climb the mountain and only seemed to stop when he was to high up for Kid to see him.

Up there with Dik Dik were Jeager, Wally, Fiona, and others while their partners waited on the ground.

Then once again a gunshot went off and the wrestlers jumped off the mountain side.

While some partners took the initiative and jumped for their falling partners Kid stayed behind stricken with fear, his knees wobbling.

Terry quickly jumped up and grabbed Jeager, the two landing on the ground safely. The process was then completed by Checkmate who grabbed Wally, Okan who grabbed Fiona. Several other wrestlers had succeeded in grabbing their partners as well.

But Dik Dik was the unlucky one and kept falling with Kid waiting on the ground nearby.

Kid had difficulty locating Dik Dik at first. Amongst the falling people from the sky he couldn't see him.

"Kid!" called Roxanne from the stands as she stood up. Kid turned and saw her." You've got to focus, you've got to find Van Dik and catch him."

"Right." Said Kid Muscle with a nod. Then he turned his attention back to the sky. After scanning for a brief moment he eventually found Dik Dik falling towards the ground some thirty feet away from him." Hang on Dik Dik." Said Kid. Then Kid dashed into a full-fledged sprint and ran for Dik Dik, who all the while kept falling towards the ground.

But then as he ran Kid tripped over another Chojin's leg then he himself began falling forward along with his partner. The crowd gasped in shock as they saw Kid fall thinking he wouldn't be able to catch Dik Dik.

But Kid stretched out his arms and as Dik Dik began to fall he did the same. The two continued to fall and were now only several feet apart.

But then Kid Muscle let out another fart and propelled himself forward once more. In doing so he flew forward, grabbing onto Dik Dik's arm and then pulling him in, saving him from falling to the ground.

"He did it!" cheered Roxanne.

"Way to go Kid." Cheered on his friends.

"Damn!" groaned Ikeman from his seat.

"Hmph." Was all Kevin had to say.

But with that done, only half of the work was complete and already some of the wrestlers had been knocked out of the competition falling to catch their partners.

So those left turned and began climbing the mountain.

"Don't worry Checkmate." Said Wally." I'll catch ya."

"I have complete and total trust in you." Said Checkmate before turning and walking off.

"The same goes for you buddy." Said Terry to Jeager.

"Ja." Said Jeager." Don't vorry, this'll be easy."

"Whoo." Said Kid breathing easier." Glad that's over."

"Alright Kid." Said Dik Dik." Now it's your turn."

"M-My t-turn?" asked Kid as he turned to him.

"Yea." Said Dik Dik." You caught me now I caught you, don't worry it'll be a piece of cake." Kid turned looking up at the mountains and gulped.

"Easy for you to say." He groaned.

But Kid eventually turned and began climbing the mountain. As he climbed he kept his eyes shut.

"It's okay." He said to himself." If I just keep my eyes closed I think I'll be okay."

"Say Muscle." Said Okan as she was climbing next to him. "Your shoe-lase is untied."

"Oh thanks." Said Kid. Then he turned to look down at his shoe.

"KID!" called Roxanne." Don't look down!" But it was too late Kid was already looking straight down and he didn't like what he saw, or rather what he couldn't see. All he could see was the ground and the people on it like little ants. Kid's knees began to shake as he stood frozen on the mountain side.

But then a group of hands reached down and grabbed him on all sides then they hoisted him up and placed him on the ground.

Kid looked up and saw Terry and Checkmate there.

"T-Thanks guys." He said.

"Tis no problem." Said Checkmate." Just helping a friend." Then the three made their way over to the edge of the cliff, where they'd have to jump.

Kid was again became frightened as he looked all the way down barely seeing the bottom. He tried to turn away and run but then Terry and Checkmate caught him and returned him to the edge.

Then on the ground and another gunshot was heard signaling the start of this contest.

And with that the wrestlers were off once more, jumping towards the ground. Kid however remained on the top, totally afraid of jumping off.

"You look scared Kid." Said Okan." Allow me to help you." Then she reached forward and pushed Kid Muscle off the side of the mountain, then she herself jumped off.

Kid fell and began plummeting towards the ground and Dik Dik was on the ground waiting for him.

At that moment Jeager jumped up and caught Terry. Upon returning to the ground they confirmed their place in the tournament. Then Wally jumped up and grabbed Checkmate.

Many other wrestlers made the attempt, some failed while others succeeded.

Dik Dik waited on the ground calmly the whole time. He eventually saw Kid Muscle or rather heard him first, as he could hear his crying as he fell to the ground.

Then Dik Dik jumped up and went after Kid. Both partners were airborne only this time it looked to be a better circumstance.

Dik Dik reached out and grabbed for Kid. But behind him was another team.

Fiona jumped out and grabbed Okan. Then as the two began falling back on the ground they passed Dik Dik. Just like before Okan reached out and kicked at Dik Dik.

It wasn't a very hard kick, it barely reached him. But Dik Dik was knocked off balance but had still been able to catch Kid.

Then the two began falling for the ground. Okan and Fiona landed safely nearby confirming their place in the tournament.

Dik Dik came down with Kid Muscle only their landing wasn't as soft.

Dik Dik fell back but when he was kicked he had been knocked off balance so when he landed his leg twisted around. Dik Dik fell to the ground in pain and Kid Muscle landed several feet away from him.

"Dik Dik!" he screamed in concern. The sound of his cry rallied all his friends and they came running.

They all stood and huddled around the fallen Dik Dik.

"Dik Dik buddy." Said Terry." Are you alright?"

"Speak to us please." Said Wally. Kid knelt down and bent over Dik Dik. It was always Dik Dik's dream to win something in wrestling, now he thought that his dream of winning with Kid was shattered like his leg. He thought he had failed.

"Kid." Groaned Dik Dik from the ground. Kid Muscle grabbed onto Dik Dik's hand and held it." Tell me honestly Kid." Groaned Dik Dik." Did we win?" he asked his voice filled with sorrow.

"Yea Dik Dik, we won." Kid replied with a smile as he looked down at him." All thanks to you." Dik Dik smiled in reply, fighting against the pain.

Then the paramedics showed up and moved Dik Dik onto a stretcher. Kid Muscle and his friends by him the whole time.

"Don't worry about me Kid." Smiled Dik Dik as they lifted him up." I'll be fine, I'll be back before you know it." Then Dik Dik was lifted off on the stretcher to the Hospital.

"Dik Dik." Said Kid with a sigh as his partner was carried off.

"You wouldn't have had anything to do with that would you?" asked Fiona as she observed the smirk on Okan's face.

"Maybe." Replied Okan.

"That wasn't necessary." Replied Fiona her suspicions confirmed.

"If we want to be the best we've got to prove it." Said Okan turning to Fiona." We can't afford to be soft, right?"

"Right." Said Fiona softly with a nod of her head.

"Ladies, Gentlemen and Wrestlers." Said Ikeman's voice suddenly catching all of their attentions. He now stood on a small stage on the field before the wrestlers." The Teams have been cut in half, these wrestlers before me will move on to the Chojin Tag-Team Tournament." The audience stood up and cheered.

There was Jeager and Terry.

Fiona and Okan,

Hydroazo and Road Rage,

King Castle and Slyscrapper,

Gun Ma and Meltdown,

Frogman and Ton,

Flowerdust and Spikeman,

Gepparland and Hammerhead,

Checkmate and Wally Tusket,

And lastly Kid Muscle and Dik Dik.

" Now the teams will choose numbers from two boxes. One from the black division and the other from the red division." Continued Ikeman. The big screen lit up again showing two brackets, one in black and the other in red." Just like the Chojin Crown and team will advance from each division until the final match. Contestants you will now choose."

Jeager made a move to pick the black division but Terry reached out his arm and stopped him.

"Ladies first." Said Terry when Jeager looked at him and nodded. The two turned over and saw Okan and Fiona nearby.

"Thank you boys." Said Fiona politely with a smile. Then she walked up to the man holding the black box. She reached in and pulled out a ball. Then she lifted it out and showed it to the man who recorded the number on a clipboard.

"Okay Dik Dik." Said Kid as he went up to the red division box." I hope I can pick a good one for us." Then he reached in and grabbed a ball. He looked at it and it read '5', then Kid showed it to the man who wrote it down. Seconds later in appeared on the big screen.

Kid had ended picking a slot that would not gave to fight an extra round, so luck was on his side.

"Damn you Kid Muscle." Said Ikeman.

But it was decided.

In the black division were the teams of Terry and Jeager, Fiona and Okan, King Castle and Slyscrapper, Spikeman and Flowerdust, Gun Ma and Meltdown.

In the red division the teams of Kid Muscle and Dik Dik, Checkmate and Wally, Frogman and Ton, Hydrozoa and Road Rage, Hammerhead and Gepparland.

"Wow." Commented Jacqueline from her seat." That was sure some intense competition, I can't wait until these fighters rip into each other. What do you think Kevin?" she asked turning to him. But when she did she found that Kevin's seat was empty and the man in question gone.

But for the day the competition was over and the crowds began to disperse for the evening.

"This is great." Said Trixie as she walked ahead of her group." Terry and Jeager really destroyed in the competition today."

"It sure was fun to watch." Said Kiki." I can't wait to see how this tournament will play out."

"I'll tell you how." Said Trixie turning back abruptly and frightening her two friends slightly." Terry and Jeager are going to wreck in the black division and fight all the way to the final match and then win the gold there."

"Hold on a second." Said Roxanne stepping up." What about Kid Muscle."

"Van Dik is most likely out for good." Said Trixie in reply." Kid's good don't get me wrong, but with no partner he can't compete. And even if he and Van Dik were allowed to and able to compete they'd never beat Terry and Jeager."

"WHAT!" yelled Roxanne stepping towards Trixie.

"Easy girls." Said Kiki stepping between the two with a sheepish smile." There's no need for us to fight each other, we're all friends here."

"I'd sit here and argue." Said Roxanne pompously as she stood up." But I'm going to go to the hospital. Kid will most likely be there and then we'll get Van Dik get back on his feet and back in this thing."

**Note****: Any of the characters here are not made by me, and can either be found in the manga/show of Ultimate Muscle or on the Wikipedia page.**

**I know it's bee put off for a while but Kid and Kevin will meet in the next chapter. Please leave a comment telling me what you think so far.**


	8. Finding a New Partner

Later that night.

Kid Muscle waited outside the waiting room of the hospital quietly. He sat there hunched over twiddling his thumbs with Roxanne right next to him.

She looked over and noticed how tense Kid was. His eyes glued to the floor.

"Hey Kid." She said as she leaned over." It'll be alright, Van Dik's tough he won't let a sprained leg beat him." But her attempt at cheering Kid but fell on deaf ears for he didn't appear to have changed his mood.

But then the doctor came out and Kid Muscle and Roxanne stood up. She leaned over and held onto his hand for support.

"Kid Muscle." Said The Doctor.

"Yes." Replied Kid looking up at him.

"Right this way please." Said the Doctor and then he disappeared into the operating room.

Kid turned to Roxanne with a frown before following after the Doctor.

The Doctor led him to Dik Dik's room where the gazelle man was displayed out along his bed, his leg bandaged up in a cast hanging over the bedframe.

"His leg's badly broken." Said the Doctor to Kid." There's no way he'll be able to compete."

Kid stood silent for several moments." Could I have a moment alone with him please?" he asked. The Doctor nodded and then left. Then Kid walked up and pulled up a chair next to Dik Dik's bedside.

"Hey Dik Dik." He said. Then Van Dik rolled his head over and faced Kid.

"Well it's you Kid." Said Dik Dik with a smile." Sorry I missed the drawings but they pumped me so full of morphine I didn't know what today was." Kid chuckled at his comment." So how's it looking when's our first match."

"Red division." Said Kid." Tomorrow. But don't you worry about that Dik Dik."

"Why not?" he asked." Oh God I am not cleared to-"

"Don't worry about it." Kid interrupted him as he stood up." You just worry about getting better. I'll handle those other problems for now. You just worry about getting better." Then Kid turned and walked out leaving Dik Dik alone.

Then Kid walked out and rejoined Roxanne.

"So how did it go?" she asked.

"I didn't have the heart to tell him he can't compete." Said Kid." That would just kill him."

"Well he's going to find out sooner or later." Said Roxanne. Kid hung his head a little lower." But that's not the only problem here, you need a new partner." She said standing up and pointing to him.

Kid cocked his head up and looked at her." But there's no one else." He said." Everyone else is already in a team."

"Not everyone." Said Roxanne." Kevin Mask doesn't have a team."

"How do you know?" asked Kid as he turned his head and looked her in the eye.

"If Kevin Mask was competing we'd know." Sighed Roxanne." Besides I saw him sitting with Jacqueline McMadd."

"Kevin Mask." Repeated Kid.

"But Kid." Said Roxanne." I'd look elsewhere, I don't think Kevin likes you very much."

"I don't have any other choice." He replied as he stood up." There's no one else."

"Well you'd better start looking for him." Said Roxanne." I don't think he's staying in the same hotel as you."

"Okay Roxanne." Said Kid." Thank you." Then Kid turned and ran off.

"Good Luck." Called Roxanne as he ran off.

Kid Muscle had looked all around for Kevin. He asked around, looked in the Hotel, checked the garage to see if his bike was still there and everywhere he went there was no sign of Kevin.

So Kid began searching the grounds outside the hotel. He looked in the park, streets and alleyways, he asked at several gas stations if they'd seen Kevin but still no one had seen him.

Kid stuck his hands into his pockets and began walking down the street with his head down.

He walked on for a long time and it was a long while before he picked his head up. But when he did the first place he saw was a beaten up old bar.

Upon looking around Kid had seen he must have walked into a rural part of town. The bar looked like it had seen better days. The wood was old and damp and half the lights looked like they were out.

Kid licked his lips as he felt himself becoming thirsty, and he thought he'd stop and collect himself and continue his endless search later. He dug into his pocket and felt around, he had some money. But he didn't notice that the digging around in his pockets caused the crumbled money to fall out of his pocket and onto the ground.

So Kid walked in, and his suspicions were right about the bar. It looked no better on the inside than outside. But he took a seat at the bar and the bartender quickly approached him.

"What'll it be?" he asked.

"Beer." Replied Kid glumly. While the bartender left to fetch Kid's drink, the prince of Muscle Planet looked around at the scene at the bar. There weren't many other people around.

There was an elderly couple in the corner, and a large man at the end of the bar. But before Kid could observe more the bartender placed Kid's beer down before him, and his drink completely distracted his thoughts. Kid picked up his drink and took a sip.

"You'd think finding a seven foot man in an iron mask would be easy." Groaned Kid. He didn't notice it but the large man at the other end of the bar perked up and began eyeing him now.

Kid quickly gulped down his beer and burped.

"Thank you." Said Kid to the bartender as he stood up.

"That'll be five dollars." Said the bartender to Kid as he held out his hands.

Kid dug into his pockets and a sudden horror came over him, he didn't have any money. Out of habit he gave the bartender a sheepish smile.

"I um." He spoke." I don't have any money."

"You WHAT!" barked the bartender at Kid and caused the Chojin Champion to jump." Why you-" Then the bartender looked as if he might jump at Kid. Kid quickly backed down in fear.

"That's fine." Spoke up a voice. Kid and the bartender turned to see the large man had spoken." I'll pay for him."

The bartender quickly back down and walked over to the large man, taking the money that he held in his hands. Kid breathed easier now.

"Thanks man." He said as he took a step over to the large man, he noticed that the man kept his head lowered hiding it." I owe you one."

"It's nothing." Replied the large man as he took a sip of his beer.

"No really." Said Kid as he continued to approach." That was really nice."

"I told you it was nothing." Replied the man.

"All the same." Said Kid with a smile. Then he turned to leave but turned back to the man." Say by chance you haven't seen a seven foot man in an iron mask have you?"

The man put down his beer and stood up to his full height, revealing that he was much taller than Kid. And when he stood up Kid finally saw the man's face, or rather what was covering his face. There standing before him was Kevin Mask.

"Kevin!" said Kid as he relived it." I've finally found you."

"I don't know why you'd be looking for me." Replied Kevin as he sat down.

"Because I have to talk to you." Said Kid as he sat down next to Kevin." About the tournament."

"What of it?" asked Kevin.

"I was wondering if you." Said Kid pointing to Kevin." Would like to partner with me." He finished pointing to himself.

"Not interested." Replied Kevin.

"C'mon." groaned Kid." Why not?"

"How are you so sure that I don't have a partner and I'm in the tournament?"

"I didn't see you at any of the events." Replied Kid." And if Kevin Mask was competing we'd know." Kevin didn't reply, he was hoping Kid wasn't that observant." C'mon Kevin, I really need a partner."

"Sorry." Replied Kevin." But my answer is still 'No'." Kid stood up and looked at Kevin who had broken eye-contact with him and had turned his attention back to his beer.

"But-" Said Kid.

"I already paid for your beer." Said Kevin turning and snapping at Kid." Now return the favor and leave me to myself."

Kid would have said more but Kevin's strict tone made him think otherwise. So Kid hung his head, turned and left.

Kevin watched him go. Deep down inside he did respect Kid Muscle, his defeat at Kid's hands allowed Kevin to see better parts of life other than for yourself. But now that Kid walked away defeated by Kevin's words he was thinking otherwise.

Kid walked outside and took a breath of fresh air. He realized now he was truly defeated. Dik Dik was in the hospital, his other friends were all enrolled in the tournament, and Kevin had rejected Kid's offer of partnership.

Kid took a step forward ready to head back to his hotel. But when his foot hit the ground he heard a loud crunch. Kid looked down and saw a five dollar bill lying on the floor, the dollar bill he'd accidentally knocked out of his pockets before.

Kid bent down and picked up the money holding it in his hands. Then he turned around and looked back into the bar.

Kevin still sat at the bar, alone. But his attention was drawn to the bar opening and Kid Muscle walking back in and towards him.

"Look Muscle." He said as he approached." I've already given you my answer I-" But then Kid reached his arm forward and placed the money before Kevin.

"Thanks for paying for my drink." Said Kid. Kevin looked down at the money in shock, then he looked back up at Kid.

But Kid turned and walked away making his exit.

In the aftermath of his leaving Kevin reached forward and grabbed the money, holding it in his hands. Then he turned and looked at the door Kid Muscle had just walked through.

Perhaps he'd spoken to soon when he thought Kid had given up.


	9. Catch-up for Kid and Kevin

When Kid returned to the hotel lobby he found that it was buzzing with excitement. Camera crews were standing around them and Jacqueline was conducting interviews. Terry and Jeager were there, Checkmate and Wally, Fiona and Okan. But wherever one looked they saw Kid Muscle was nowhere to be seen.

Kid had silently snuck his way around hoping to avoid any cameras or interviews. But his luck would soon run out. One second he was alone and the next Kid found himself surrounded by cameras. Jacqueline poking a microphone into his face.

"Kid." She said." With Dik Dik out of commission who will be your stand in?"

"Well I-" began Kid but his voice trailed off.

"Kid how will you win without a partner?" asked Jacqueline." Because you know the rules, you can't compete unless you have a partner."

"No I have a partner." Said Kid." It's um um." Now Kid began to break into a bad sweat as all the cameras continued to glare at him.

"Kid Muscle." Said a commanding voice from behind him. The cameras all backed up and aimed at the person behind Kid. Kid turned around himself and was shocked to see Kevin Mask standing over him." When is our match?" asked Kevin casually.

"Our match?" asked Jacqueline." What do you mean 'our match'?" Then she turned the microphone over to Kevin.

"Yea what do you mean 'our match'?" asked Kid just as equally confused, Kevin however gave Jacqueline no mind and kept his eyes on Kid.

"We're Tag-Team Partners aren't we." said Kevin, stating it rather than asking it. Then he leaned down and poked Kid in the chest." When is our match?" And then a dead silence fell over the crowd.

"Kid." Said Jacqueline breaking the silence and causing him to turn to her." Is this true? Is Kevin Mask your partner?"

"Why of course." Said Kid as a big grin grew on his face." You heard it from his own mouth." Then he stood there and laughed but he looked back at Kevin, hoping that he wasn't playing some sick joke on him. But Kevin stood by Kid's side and said nothing.

"And there you have it folks." Said Jacqueline as she turned back to the camera and addressing those watching it." The team of Kid Muscle and Kevin Mask will be competing in the Chojin Tag-Team Tournament."

"NO!" yelled Ikeman from his private booth as he just watched the broadcast." This can't be happening!" Then he proceeded to jump up and down and slam his fist against the walls." I must do something!" Then he stormed off out of his room and down the hall.

Kid however breathed much easier as he and Kevin walked down the hallway.

"HAHA!" he laughed." You know Kevin." He said." I was really screwed back there until you showed up." Kevin however said nothing and Kid continued his speech." You act all mean and tough, but you're really a nice guy deep down aren't ya?" Then Kid made a move to put his arm around Kevin but he was stopped when Kevin slapped Kid's hand away and put his finger in Kid's face.

"Don't." was all he said. Then he turned and tried to leave.

"Hey c'mon Kev." Said Kid as he went after Kevin.

"Don't call me Kev."

"Hey Kev." Said Kid ignoring Kevin's precious comment." We're really friends aren't we?"

"I want to make one thing perfectly clear here Muscle." Said Kevin ignoring Kid's question as he pointed his finger in Kid's face, grabbing his attention." If I'm with you, I'm here to win. And that means two things." He said holding up the number of fingers to show Kid." One we will not do any dumb, over the top entrances."

"Oh." Kid whined.

"Two." Continued Kevin." You will not blow this out of proportion. We are teaming, we are winning, and that's the end of the story." He towered over Kid hoping to frighten him with his request but Kid's answer would shock him.

"You drive a hard bargain Kevin." Said Kid with a smile." I'm sure we'll have some great times working together." Kevin was slightly shocked by this, he hadn't expected Kid to react so happily to his threatening gesture, Kid just knew how to surprise him.

"Kevin Mask, Kid Muscle!" called Jacqueline as she came running down at them.

"Oh Christ." Groaned Kevin with a sag of his shoulders.

"I just want to say boys." She said as she stood before them." That was a real good twist you pulled back there, you have no idea how much that shocked people."

"Well whatever pleases the people right." Said Kid with a smile.

"That's sure to boost our ratings." Said Jacqueline.

"Kevin Mask, Kid Muscle." Said Ikeman as he ran towards him.

"Oh great now there's two of them now." Groaned Kevin as Ikeman ran over and stood before them.

"Gentlemen." Said Ikeman." Can I see you both in my office, immediately." Kid and Kevin looked to each other confused. Then the group made their way to the chairman's office.

"You boys can't enter the tournament as a team." Told Ikeman.

"WHAT?!" yelled Kid Muscle." What are you talking about, of course we can!"

"I'm sorry but you can't." sang Ikeman as he produced a small manual from his back pocket." The rules state a team must participate in the proper ritual before being able to compete."

"But I already did the ritual." Whined Kid." I caught Dik Dik from the falling mountain and everything."

"Correct." Said Ikeman as he raised an index finger." But he hasn't." he added and pointed to Kevin, who gave a low grumble as he was pointed at.

"What are you saying?!" said Kid." What are we supposed to do?!"

"I'm afraid you can't compete." Said Ikeman as he closed his book. He let a small smile come to his face as he had finally thought he was free of Kid Muscle in his tournament." But Kevin if you'd like to team with any other wrestler, I'm sure that could be arranged."

"Now hold on." Said a Jacqueline as she stepped up." Surely you can't be serious." She said to her brother." We need the Chojin Crown Champion in this tournament, and the fact that we wants to team with his rival makes the story all the better."

"But-But the Rules." Said Ikeman.

"Forget the rules." Replied Jacqueline. The two siblings began to bicker back and forth while Kid Muscle and Kevin darted their heads between the two depending on who was talking.

"You never let me have my way." Cried Ikeman.

"Now that's enough." Vance spoke up as he walked into the room, silencing everyone.

"Father." Spoke up Ikeman. "Surely you realize that we have to follow the rules here." Vance turned from his son and looked to the two wrestlers before him.

"Kid Muscle and Kevin Mask." He said getting the attention of the two wrestlers." I have great respect for your fighting skills along with the heritage you both come from, however I'm afraid the rules are the rules." But before he could say more his daughter quickly jumped up.

"Daddy wait." She said as she moved in front of her father." You can't be serious."

"I'm afraid I am my dear." Replied Vance." Your brother's right."

"But Daddy just think about it." Said Jacqueline as she moved behind her father." Kid Muscle and Kevin Mask." She put her hands before her father's eyes and closed the two into view between them." Enemies turned friends."

"We're not friends." Spoke up Kevin. But his words didn't stop Jacqueline as she continued.

"After what all friends want." She continued." Two gold belts that will unite the two forever in a bond of friendship." Kevin looked down at Kid Muscle who was picking his nose, thinking now about being bonded with Kid Muscle forever. A quick groaned escaped his lips." And think of all the money we'd make of that." She whispered into her father's ear. And that was all Vance needed to hear.

"You make a fine point daughter." Said Vance." Very well then, the Team of Kevin Mask and Kid Muscle will be allowed to compete."

"WHOO!" yelled Kid Muscle as he jumped up and down, much to the annoyance of his present tag partner. Then Kid turned to Kevin." Give me a hug buddy." Said Kid with a smile as he held his arms out for him.

"Don't even think about it." Said Kevin stopping Kid before he could take a step closer. Kid put his arms down and hung his head in defeat.

"Now hold on a second there." Spoke up Ikeman." Father you can't just ignore the rules like that."

"But your sister brings up a fine point son." Said Vance pointing to Jacqueline." There's huge profit to be made here."

"But I'm the new Chairman." Squealed Ikeman. But his father and sister shook their heads and him and prepared to leave the topic at that. But then Ikeman had an idea. He cleared his voice and rose to his full height." Father I have a proposition."

"Proposition?" asked Vance as he raised an eyebrow and looked at his son." What kind of Proposition?"

"I'm prepared to let Kid Muscle and Kevin Mask compete." Told Ikeman." However they should complete the necessary tasks first."

"I don't like where this is going." Said Kid.

"To make sure that they are a proper team." Said Ikeman. Vance stood back and rubbed his hand along his chin.

"Very well." He said after several moments." The team of Kevin Mask and Kid Muscle may only compete if they complete the necessary task."

"Yes!" exclaimed Ikeman as he raised his arms up.

"But father." Said Jacqueline as she stepped forward to protest." There's too many task to complete and we only have until tomorrow morning until the tournament starts again.

"True, true." Said Vance."But it's only fair." Said Vance. "That any competing team completes the team tasks."

"If they have to do that." Said Jacquline." Let them just do the final task. The Trust task."

"Fine, fine." Groaned Ikeman as his sister looked at him.

"But-But that's not fair." Spoke up Kid Muscle." He's doing this on purpose!" he added pointing to Ikeman who only smiled back at him.

"It's fine." Said Kevin. Then he reached up and pushed Kid Muscle's hand down." What is it we have to do?"

Before he knew it Kevin and Kid Muslce stood before a large cliff with Ikeman, Jacqueline and Vance looking on nearby.

"You can't be serious." Said Kevin as he turned back to the McMadds.

"Oh but I'm afraid so my good man." Said Ikeman with a smile." In order to qualify as a tag team you must pass the trust test." Kevin groaned in response.

"I'm afraid he's right Kevin." Spoke up Vance." Just catch Kid Muscle and we can move on."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Said Kevin as he turned and looked at Kid who stood next to him with his knees shaking and his thumb in his mouth.

"This cliff looks bigger than the other one." He squealed. In actuality it was, another dramatic attempt by Ikeman to get Kid Muscle out of the Tournament.

"Have no fear boys I believe in you." Called Jacqueline to the two.

"Oh God. Groaned Kevin as he hung his head.

"Do it for me." She said again.

"I'd be better of just falling to my death." Kevin said quietly to himself." Okay." He said turning to Kid Muscle." Let's get this over with, I'll jump first."

"O-Okay." Kid stuttered.

"And I don't think I have to stress this, but" Said Kevin as he stood right before Kid." DON'T DROP ME!"

"Yes K-Kevin." Stuttered Kid some more, now more afraid of dropping Kevin than the heights of the mountain." You can count on me."

Kevin turned and began climbing the mountain while Kid Muscle waited on the ground ready to catch him when he jumped. The McMadds watched on with eager eyes the whole time.

Eventually Kevin had climbed up to an altitude he deemed high enough for when he looked down he could hardly see Kid Muscle. The Prince of Muscle Planet looking like an ant from the great height he was at.

"Are you ready Kid?" Kevin called down to the bottom.

"Uh-huh." Replied Kid with a nod of his head.

So Kevin stepped up to the edge of the cliff. He stood to his full height and put his arms out to his sides. Then with a great leap he jumped forward and tugged his limbs tightly to his body. And then Kevin began to fall fast.

Kid all the while ran back and forth on the ground anticipating the area where Kevin would land. But once he found one spot he thought Kevin was coming from another direction and would run over there, shouting at the top of his lungs the whole time.

The McMadds' eyes all watched Kid Muscle as he ran back and forth. Surprisingly the most calm person there was Kevin, despite the fact he was falling fast and the person who was supposed to catch him didn't know what he was doing.

Kevin finally became aware that he was coming close to the ground, so he casually closed his eyes. Kid looked up and around to try and anticipated where Kevin would fall in the small area he'd narrowed it down to.

But then Kid moved too fast and tripped over a rock causing him to fall forward. Now he was falling to the ground. The McMadds looked on with different emotions.

"Not again." Groaned Kid.

The two partners continued to fall but when Kevin came to be several feet above the ground it appeared that Kid Muscle had tripped forward and would catch Kevin anyway.

But then Kevin landed right on top of Kid. But one way or another he had been caught.

"Yes." Said Jacqueline as she jumped up and down." Now all Kevin has to do is catch Kid," Ikeman looked at his sister and scowled.

Kevin picked himself up from the ground and hovered over Kid who had been implanted into the ground.

"Are you alright Muscle?" he asked as he picked Kid's limp body up and stood him upright. But when he did Kid quickly doubled over and fell to the ground with a groan.

"Kid!" Said Jacqueline in concern.

"Oh I'm sure he's fine." Commented Ikeman with a sly smile.

Kevin picked Kid up once more and stood him upright. Kid stood up with a sleepy look on his face." Muscle." Said Kevin as he held Kid there." Can you hear me?" Kid's mouth opened wide and his tongue rolled out along with a strange noise Kevin had never heard before." Muscle can you hear me?" Another strange noise Kevin had never heard before exited Kid's mouth and caused Kevin to sigh.

"Kevin what are you waiting for?" asked Jacqueline." Tell Kid to get up there and jump." Kevin cocked his head and moved Kid out of his line of vision and looked at The McMadd woman. But when he moved Kid aside he had no support so Kid fell to the ground." OH NO!" screamed Jacqueline as she quickly ran over to Kid with her father.

"Oh no indeed." Chuckled Ikeman.

Vance and his daughter ran over and knelt down beside Kid who was being supported by Kevin.

"What's happened?" asked Vance." What's wrong?"

"I think he's unconscious." Told Kevin as he cradled Kid's head in his hands.

"Oh well that's alright." Said Jacqueline." We'll just put this off until he wakes up."

"I'm afraid not dear sister." Said Ikeman as he came up behind the group. Everyone turned and looked up at him." The rules state that once the ritual has begun it cannot be forfeited, unless of course the competitor gives up." He said with a smile.

"Well he can't continue." Said Jacqueline." He's not conscious." Then she turned to her father." Daddy do something."

"I'm afraid your brother is right." Told Vance." If Kid Muscle doesn't jump he can't compete."

"But he can't jump if he's not conscious." Complained Jacqueline.

"Then I'm afraid he forfeits." Said Ikeman. Jacqueline turned to retort but then Kevin spoke up.

"I'll take care of this." He said. Then he bent down and picked Kid Muscle up hoisting him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" asked Ikeman.

"I'll toss Kid Muscle off the cliff." Told Kevin." Then I'll jump after him and catch him."

"Wow Kevin let's think about this for a moment." Said Jacqueline." That's crazy."

"I will do what I must." Said Kevin. Then he pushed past them and began scaling the mountains with Kid Muscle on his back.

"This is crazy." Said Jacqueline.

"Yes." Said Ikeman." Worst case scenario he misses Kid Muscle, who falls into the ground and dies." Jacqueline turned to her brother with concern.

It wasn't long before Kevin came to the very same spot he had jumped before. He looked over the edge and once confirming it was high enough grabbed Kid Muscle and held the prince before himself.

"Alright Muscle." He said as he held his limp body there." Are you ready?" Kid made no reply since he was out cold. So Kevin turned looked straight out over the edge. Then he threw his arms back, along with Kid Muscle. Then with one great swing of his arms he threw Kid Muscle up into the sky.

Then Kevin himself jumped straight out, and then the two partners began falling together.

Kevin landed on the ground first then looked up to try and locate Kid Muscle. Soon enough he found exactly where the Kid was. Kevin quickly ran over to the spot he had determined Kid would land. Then as he arrived at the spot he held his arms up and prepared to catch his partner. Then in a matter much more graceful in what had happened before Kid fell right into Kevin's arms.

"Yes." Said Jacqueline as she jumped up in a fit of joy. Her brother however dropped his jaw in shock, then quickly turned to his father.

"Father-" he began.

"No buts." Said Vance." The Team of Kid Muscle and Kevin Mask will compete." Then he turned and walked off. Ikeman turned and buried his head in the ground while his sister ran up to congratulate the two.

Kevin held the limp Kid Muscle in his arms for a few moments before he noticed something strange. Kid's face began to twitch.

"Kid?" asked Kevin as he held him.

"Is it over?" asked Kid. Then he opened one eye and looked around himself. He saw himself in Kevin's arms and the ground a safe distance away." Oh Good!" Kid wailed." I made it. I'm sure glad you threw me Kevin, I don't know if I would have been able to jump this again."

"You were awake the whole time?!" asked Kevin. Then he quickly dropped his arms and let Kid fall to the ground. He immediately regretted that for when he did Jacqueline McMadd jumped on him.

She wrapped her arms around Kevin's head and as he stumbled back she swung around him. Then she finally landed on her feet.

"Oh Kevin." She said hugging him." I knew you could do it." Immediately after Kevin broke contact with her and shook her off him. Then with an annoyed groan he turned and walked off." He's so sensitive." Said Jacqueline. Then she followed after him.

It was at this time that Kid picked himself up from the ground.

"Hey guys." He called." Could I get a hand?" But no one answered." Kevin." He called out." Could I get a ride back to my hotel?" Kevin cocked his head back slightly at Kid Muscle but continued to walk off.

So Kid was left to find his own way that night.


	10. First Round

Morning came the next day and everyone was gathering for the first round of the tournament.

As usual the black division and red division were separated, but they were treated more equally this time.

Ikeman would have originally given the red division the short end of the stick but with such high maintenance wrestlers like Kevin Mask and Checkmate, and he had to admit that Kid Muscle did know how to attract a crowd so the red division was set up in a nice big stadium.

But now it was twelve noon and it was time for the first round of the black division to start with Terry and Jeager vs. Flowerdust and Spikeman.

"Hey Trixie." Called Kiki as she walked up to the front row and sat next to her.

"Kiki so you came." Said Trixie.

"Yea." Kiki replied." Checkmate's match doesn't start until three so I've got time."

"Introducing first." Came the announcer's voice." The Muscle League's finest students Terry Kenyan and Jeager, Team Adrenaline."

Then the two strutted out from their position behind the curtain. Then with great swagger the two waved back to the adoring crowd who waved at them. As they came to the corner of the ring, Terry scanned the area for Trixie.

Jeager stepped up and into the ring, Terry stopped as he saw her and he smiled at her. He was brought back to his senses as Jeager turned and tapped on his head. Then Terry turned back and jumped into the ring.

"And their opponents." Continued the announcer." The Team of Flowerdust and Spikeman, The Nasty Boys." Then the two wrestlers stepped out. One being a giant flower pedal and the other being a man with spikes all over his body.

The two made their way into the ring and stood across from Terry and Jeager who look on confused.

"Okay." Groaned Terry." This is going to be weird." The two looked on as Flowerdust prepared to square off in the ring. Then Terry and Jeager turned to each other.

Then they shook their hands up and down three times, when they stopped Terry made a fist and Jeager laid his hand out flat.

"Paper covers Vock." He said. Terry groaned but then turned back into his corner. Then Jeager stepped into the ring with Flowerdust. The bell rang out three times in the air and the match had begun.

Then Jeager and the giant flower went at each other. The Flower ran up and swung his head causing his pedals to swing down at Jeager. But Jeager dived down between his legs and yanked them down as he went, sending Flowerdust to the ground. Jeager slid past him and put both his arms to the ground and pushed himself up, Flowerdust did and mighty pushup and rose to his feet.

Then they squared off once more. Jeager ran up and kicked Flowerdust in the leg, he staggered but did not fall so Jeager did it again. Then he tried for a third but this time Flowerdust caught his leg and brought his elbow down on Jeager's knee.

Jeager stumbled back into his corner. Flowerdust came after him and put his hands around Jeager's neck.

"Ready to tag out?" asked Terry as he leaned over to Jeager being choked. And since he was being choked the only reply was guttural sounds." Fantastic!" Then Jeager leaned over and tapped Terry's hand. Then Jeager's hand turned bright red and turned over and struck Flowerdust across the face with it.

The giant flower stumbled back as Terry jumped in the ring. Terry ran up and speared Flowerdust onto the ground.

With Flowerdust laid out on the ground Terry grabbed onto him and wrestled him onto the ground. Then Terry wrapped up his ankle and began twisting.

"Please." Groaned Flowerdust." I give up." Then he reached back and frantically tapped Terry on his back.

Then with that the match was over and the bell rang out signaling Terry and Jeager's victory. Jeager leaped out of the corner and jumped at Terry. Then the two hugged in the middle of the ring.

The crowd cheered them on and they cheered back. Terry looked over to the crowd and waved to Trixie. Terry was once again brought from his sight from her as Jeager put his arm around Terry and dragged him off.

"Come on." He said." They vant to start the next match." Then Jeager dragged Terry off, all the while the Texan looking back at Trixie.

With the first round done, it was time to go onto the second round and this one was highly anticipated.

Now the second round of the black division had started. King Castle and Slyscrapper were already in the ring, now waiting for their opponents.

"Ladies and Gentleman." Came Jacqueline McMadd's voice over the loudspeaker." Now may I proudly introduce, the Muscle League's first Female Chojin's Fiona and Okan, eam Equality Queens."

Fiona and Okan then stepped out and made their way out to the ring. The crowd roared a positive response, mostly from the women as the female fighters moved towards the ring. Fiona smiling, waving, and blowing kisses to the fans while Okan smiled and waved. Then the two walked in and stood opposite the buildings.

Looking at it the girls seemed very outmatch with King Castle and Slyscrapper standing twice their size.

"Well." Said Fiona with a smile." Look what we've gotten ourselves into." Okan chuckled in response.

"This will be easy." Boasted King Castle." Beating a pair of girls."

"Don't be so sure." Said Fiona.

"Wrestlers once you've decided who will fight first return to your corners and prepare for the bell." Told the announcer and the wrestlers did as so.

"So you want to go first or can I?" asked Fiona as she hung on the ropes.

"What's the point?" asked Okan as she stepped through the ropes and waited in the corner." This will be over too quickly." Fiona chuckled in response." What's say we send everyone else a message?"

"I'm all for it." Said Fiona. She looked across the ring and saw King Castle standing in his corner, fighting first for his team. The two waited and then the next moment, the bell ran out and the battle was on.

The two quickly rushed into the ring and began circling each other.

"Don't think I'll go easy just cause you're a girl." Said King Castle.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Replied Fiona. Just then King Caste lunged forward and swung at Fiona but she jumped back dodging it. But then King Castle swung again only for Fiona to dodged once more.

But then he jumped forward and tried to tackle. Fiona quickly jumped up in the air. Then when she began to come down she kicked King Castle in the back of the head.

The audience reacted while King Castle fell to the mat holding his head. Fiona landed on the ground close by.

Now King Castle began to stand up and prepared to face off with her again. He lunged forward and swung out his leg, only for Fiona to duck under it.

Okan watched by and smirked as Fiona continued to dodge. But then King Castle raised up his arm and swung down at Fiona. She stood as he swung down and moved at the last minute only for King Castle to punch the ring and get his hand stuck.

Then Fiona was on the move. She ran up King Castle's leg and jumped onto his head. She wrapped her legs around securing herself and then she began punching away at the building.

King Castle stood up and tried to shake her but it was no use. As he continued to move she only held on tighter and punched harder.

Then Fiona latched on and the pulled her upper body downwards, where the Castle's head went his body followed. Then Fiona quickly shifted and put her arms around his head. Then she stunnered him on the ropes. She bounced off and fell outside while King Castle crashed back into the ring.

Then Fiona turned to Okan and with a tap on her leg signaled for her friend to take over. Okan smiled and jumped into the ring.

King Castle was slowly getting up now, holding his head. When he looked up he saw Okan's foot flying into his face sending him back to the mat.

Then Okan stood over him. Then she reached around and grabbed King Castle's body. Then she lifted him up and jumped into the air. Once there she squeezed onto his head and prepared to drop him on it.

The two fell to the ring with Okan's direction and the outcome was clear when Okan stood over the castle as half his body was imbedded in the ring.

With that the bell ran, signaling the end of the match. Fiona quickly ran in and hugged Okan in victory.

"And with that." Said Jacqueline McMadd's voice again." Fiona and Okan defeat their opponents in a record four minutes and twenty three seconds."

Fiona and Okan stood in the center of the ring waving at the cheering crowd.

Their match was broadcasted on TV in the red division for all those who couldn't be there to see it.

Kevin had seen their victory and the thought grew in his mind that perhaps he and Kid Muscle might have to fight those two later on. But then his mind was back in the now and he remembered their first match was coming up in only a half-hour. So he made his way to the locker room to meet with Kid Muscle.

Meanwhile in the locker room of the black division were Terry and Jeager.

"Ve did good out vhere." Said Jeager as the two walked in.

"Shoot yea we did." Said Terry." Say we should celebrate tonight. We'll get all the guys together and we'll have a good old time."

"Vhat are you suggesting?" asked Jeager.

"I heard there's open bar for competitors at the hotel." Said Terry." What's say we head on down there and get boiled."

"Ja sounds good." Said Jeager with a smile. Then the two put their arms around each other and walked out of the locker room.

Outside the first round of the red division was beginning. The team of Hydrozoa and Road Rage had just entered the ring and were waiting for their opponents.

"And introducing." Said the announcer." Checkmate and Wally Tusket, the team Chess and Tusks." The crowd roared and the two walked out to the ring.

Kiki had front row seats and cheered the loudest over everyone else.

"Excuse me, pardon me." Said Roxanne as she made her way around in the crowd.

"Roxanne!" called Kiki as she turned and waved as she saw her friend looking around. Roxanne noticed Kiki and went over to her.

"There you are." She said." I've been looking all over."

"Well it's a zoo here." Said Kiki." You wouldn't believe the line."

"Right." Sighed Roxanne as she looked around at the cheering crowd around them. "Where's Trixie?" she asked confused.

"She's not here." Replied Kiki innocently.

"Of course she's not." Said Roxanne as she sat back and pouted.

"I don't know why you two are so upset with each other." Said Kiki." Can't we all just root for our teams and be happy at the progress they'll make together, like we used to?"

"NO!" Roxanne answered all too soon. Kiki sighed, clearly her and her friends becoming so involved with these wrestlers was affecting their heads, not that it had done much to her.

"Kid's match is up next you'll be happier then." Said Kiki.

"I hope so." Said Roxanne.

"What do you mean?" asked Kiki." Doesn't he have a partner?"

"I don't know." He went out the other night to look; I didn't see him at all since then.

"But." Said Kiki for she had seen the announcement of the Team of Kid and Kevin." Don't you know that- never mind." She said stopping herself. She knew how much Roxanne didn't like Kevin Mask.

Roxanne looked at her friend suspiciously but her attention was brought back to the ring as Checkmate and Wally entered.

Checkmate walked up to the ropes and held them open for Wally who entered, then once on the other side Wally held the ropes for Checkmate who walked in.

The crowd watched as Checkmate and Hydrozoa would start off the match. With a ring of the bell the two started at each other.

The lunged forward and locked onto each other. Then Checkmate, the larger and stronger of the two swung Hydrozoa into the corner. Then Checkmate ran up and punched him in the stomach, then again. Then Checkmate raised his arm and swung for Hydrozoa's head only this time to be blocked.

Then Hydrozoa kicked Checkmate in the stomach sending him stumbling back.

Kiki and Wally both yelled words of encouragement to Checkmate as he locked up with Hydrozoa once more.

Meanwhile Kevin was on his way to the locker room. Everywhere he went there was a poster dedicated to the wrestlers who would be fighting.

One had Checkmate and Wally, arms around each other in a friendly embrace. Another of Hydrozoa and Road Rage standing back to back, a picture of Ton and Frogman the two French chefs. And lastly there was one of Kid Muscle and Kid Mask, hugging.

Kevin stopped in his tracks when he saw the colorful poster displayed in the window of the shop. It was him and Kid Muscle hugging with the slogan 'Worst Enemies turned Best Friends'. And Kevin was nothing short of enraged when he saw this.

He quickly marched into the store, walked up to the counter and slammed his hands on the desk frightening the man behind it.

"You!" he said pointing a finger into the little man's face." What's that poster all about?" He said pointing off at the nearest one he could see.

"T-That sir?" asked the man looking past Kevin and at the poster." That's the story behind your tag-team."

"Story?" asked Kevin." There's no story, where'd this come from?"

"I don't know sir, we just display them here." Replied the man.

"Who told you too do that, take that down!"

"I can't sir, we were told to put those up."

"Well how about I broadcast a sigh saying 'I'm going to kick your ass if that poster doesn't come down!" said Kevin as he towered over the man.

"Kevin!" said a voice. Kevin turned around to see Kid Muscle standing in the doorway. Kid quickly ran over and put his arms around Kevin, realizing all too soon what had just transpired." C'mon big man let's get you to the locker room and get ready." Kevin shook Kid off of him and began walking off on his own." I'm sorry about what just happened." Said Kid to the man behind the counter. Then he turned and ran after Kevin." Kevin Buddy." Said Kid as he came up next to him." You gotta watch what you do around people, you might spoil my good image."

"Kid Muscle." Said Kevin stopping and turning to fact Kid fully." Do you have an idea what they did to BOTH our self-images in there?"

"No." replied Kid innocently.

"They had us hugging." Said Kevin pointing in the direction of the store they'd just left." I DON'T hug anyone Kid Muscle, least of all you."

"So they had us hugging." Said Kid with a smile as he whipped off Kevin's comment." It's no big deal, what's the worst that could come of it."

Then right on cue two people passed by the two wrestlers.

"Hey did you hear about Kevin Mask and Kid Muscle?" one asked. The two wrestlers corked up and watched the two passing by with their eyes.

"What about them being secret lovers?" replied the other. The sound of that caused both Kevin and Kid's eyes to burst open. The two fans however kept talking, not noticing who they were passing by." I heard they even have a kid." Then the two walked off, once they did Kevin turned back to face Kid Muscle.

Kid however could not read Kevin's face behind his mask and it frightened him.

"Let's just go get ready." Said Kid with a sigh. Then he led the way to the locker room.

Back in the ring Road Rage and Wally were now going at it. Wally pushed Road Rage back into the ropes, and then he turned and tossed him across the ring.

Road Rage landed hard and when he looked up Wally was on the move again. But he quickly got up and caught Wally before he could attack.

But the Wally reached up and reversed Road Rage's hold and got him into a headlock. Then Wally twisted and lifted Road Rage over and then slamming him onto the mat.

"Good Show old boy, good show." Cheered Checkmate from the corner. Then Wally grabbed Road Rage and stood him up.

"You wanna do it Check?" he asked.

"Indeed." Replied Checkmate." Let us try it." Then Wally picked up Road Rage and jumped into the air with Checkmate following.

Once in the air Wally grabbed onto Road Rage and prepared for a tombstone, with Road Rage's legs by his head. Checkmate on the other hand turned into his knight form and was standing over the two. Then Checkmate put his hooves against Road Rage's feet giving extra force as they fell to the ground.

Then they flew towards the ground and created an exceptionally strong slam, causing the ring to shake. But when it stopped Wally and Checkmate stood over a beaten Road Rage.

"And the winners are the Team Chess and Tusks." Said the announcer. Wally and Checkmate celebrated together in the ring as the crowd roared around them. Wally's mother and sister cheered for him while Kiki waved at Checkmate.

"Where are you going?" she asked turning to Roxanne as she noticed her getting up to leave.

"I'm going to go wish Kid good luck." Replied Roxanne.

"Hurry back." Said Kiki." Nobody's going to want to miss it and these seats will fill fast." Roxanne nodded and the walked off.

Now with round one over, it was time for round two.

Back in the red division locker room Kid and Kevin were preparing.

Kevin took out his armor and fitted it over himself. Then he turned and looked at himself in the mirror.

Kid turned his head and noticed Kevin doing this.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yes." Replied Kevin as he fitted the armor on his shoulders." Just getting prepared." Kid looked from Kevin and back to the reflection in the mirror.

The reflection showed the two of them standing side by side.

"Well look at us." Said Kid with a smile.

"What about us?" asked Kevin.

"The two of us here, teaming together." Said Kid pointing to the mirror." I don't even think our fathers did that."

"Who cares what our fathers did!" Kevin said abruptly and violently which shocked Kid." There's only here and now." A silence fell over them after Kevin's harsh words.

"You know Kevin you've got a lot of anger issues." Said Kid. Then a smile broke out onto his face." One day I'm gonna tackle those issues for you."

"I don't know why you'd do that." Said Kevin." It's none of your concern."

"Well you're my partner aren't you." Kid replied, he stated it more than asked it. Kevin said nothing, taken in by Kid's words. In one day he'd been rumored gay with Kid Muscle which angered him to some degree, but here Kid was pushing past Kevin's walls and taking no notice of it.

"Hey Kevin." Said Kid breaking Kevin's concentration once more.

"What?" asked Kevin turning back to him once more, although not as angry this time.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't think you're gay." Kevin let out a sigh at Kid's comment.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." said Kid turning his head away from Kevin and too the opening door. Then Roxanne walked in."Roxanne!" Kid screeched.

"Hey Kid." She said as she walked in." I just wanted to stop by and say-" And then she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Kevin Mask.

" What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Trixie and Kiki?"

"I'm not talking to Trixie right now." Replied Roxanne, her gaze never leaving Kevin. Kid noticed now that she was staring at him and Kevin's body language suggested he was uncomfortable with that. Kid noticed both their reactions and quickly moved in.

"It's alright Roxanne." Said Kid as he reached out and pulled her towards him." It's only Kevin." Then he stood next to Roxanne as the two looked up at Kevin." My friend and partner."

"Partner?" asked Roxanne." You actually got him too?"

"You said I should ask him." Replied Kid.

"But I didn't think he'd say 'Yes'." Replied Roxanne." I mean he's so-" she stopped as she turned and looked up at Kevin." Tall!" Kevin rolled his eyes at her comment.

"It's okay Roxanne." Said Kid as he stood next to Kevin and put his arm around him." Kevin's got my back don't worry." It was at this point that Kevin shook Kid's arm off him.

Just then the door opened up again and an announcer poked his head in." Kid Muscle and Kevin Mask." He said getting their attention." You're on in five." The announcer left and then Kevin and Kid turned to each other.

They nodded to each other and then Kevin walked towards the door while Kid said his 'goodbye' to Roxanne. Then Kid followed after Kevin, who headed out the door.

"Good luck." Called Roxanne as they left." Kick some ass."

The two continued to head out, making their way to a small passageway.

"Your girl hates me." Commented Kevin as they walked.

"No." said Kid." She'll come around, she just has to know the real you."

"And what?" asked Kevin." You know the real me?" Kid turned back to Kevin and smiled.

Then suddenly the two stopped as they stood before the curtain.

"Here it is." Said Kid with a deep sigh." Just behind this curtain."

"Yep." Replied Kevin. The two stood there and looked the other over.

"Can I just lite off one little firework?" asked Kid.

"No." replied Kevin.

"Just one-itty-bitty firework?" Kid repeated.

"NO."

"Just one-itty-bitty-extra-tiny-super-small-"

"NO!" yelled Kevin turning and yelling down at him causing Kid to jump.

"And welcoming." Came the announcers voice that Kevin and Kid could hear from behind the curtains." The Chojin Crown Champion and the runner up for the Chojin Crown." Both men took two deep breaths." The Team of Kid Muscle and Kevin Mask!" The two exhaled and looked to each other.

Kid led the way and stepped first, pushing past the curtain and into the bright light with Kevin right behind him.

When they left the darkness of the area they were in to the sunny outside it was almost blinding. What was even more blinding was the crowd that had turned up there, it was even bigger than what was in the black division. Most people who came to this tournament had wanted to see Kid Muscle and now that he was teaming with Kevin Mask would just make it better to watch, there were even a large number of wrestlers in the crowd.

Kid and Kevin began to walk down the aisle, fans cheering and chanting their names. Kid stood proudly and waved back while Kevin stood tall and kept walking, his eyes never leaving the ring.

The two continued walking and approached the ring. Kid walked up to the side and jumped on and then jumped over the ropes and into the ring. Kevin used the small set of stairs made available and walked up, then slipped through the ropes and stood by Kid.

The crowd continued to cheer on for several more seconds and when they quieted down the announcer spoke up.

"And their opponents." He stated." From Paris, France." Kevin gave out a groan as he heard that." The French connection, Frogman and Ton."

The crowd gave out another loud cheer and the second team made their way out. The two were French chefs, dressed in matching chef's outfits. The shorter of the two walked in front while the taller in the back, waving a French flag as he went.

The French connection made their way into the ring and stood opposite from Kevin and Kid while the crowd continued to cheer.

"French." Groaned Kevin.

"Kid Muscle and Kevin Mask." Groaned Roxanne as she sat down next to Kiki." Can you believe it?!"

"Hey your back." Said Kiki happily.

"Can you believe this." Said Roxanne pointing to the ring." Kid Muscle and Kevin Mask together, but they hate each other!"

"I never saw Kid as hating anyone." Told Kiki." And I don't think Kevin hates anyone either, he just likes being by himself."

"Kid Muscle is the champion of the Muscle League!" Roxanne said in a raised voice as she stood up." He fights for his friends and those he cares about. Kevin fights only for himself."

"Hey down in front!" hollered a man from one of the higher seats.

"Who said that!" said Roxanne turning to the crowd, as if finding the man who yelled at her would be simple. Kiki all the while sunk back down in her chair.

Kid and Kevin squared off with Ton and Frogman in the ring.

"You vant go first, or may I?" asked Ton as he looked down a Frogman.

"Wi." Was his reply." You may go first." Then Frogman turned back into his corner.

"Kevin?" said Kid turning to him." You or me?"

"I'll go first." Said Kevin as he stepped up and put his hand on Kid's chest pushing him back. Then Kid turned and walked back into his corner with the two wrestlers in the ring.

Silence filled the arena as the two starred each other down but then the bell sounded and the two were off.

Ton ran up and swung his fist at Kevin but Kevin put up his arm and blocked. Ton swung the other way but Kevin blocked using his arm again. But then Kevin struck back and punched Ton across the face, sending him stumbling back. Then Kevin punched him again sending him back even more. Then Kevin continued to punch him back into his corner.

"Go Kevin!" cheered Kid with a stomp of his foot back in the corner.

But Kevin did not stop his assault and kept hammering away at Ton with his fists. At some point Frogman had decided he'd had enough and swung his fists at Kevin. But Kevin had seen him out of the corner of his eye and put up his arm and blocked. Then in the blink of an eye Kevin turned and punched Frogman sending him off the ring and onto the ground.

"Hey Kevin how about letting someone else in the ring!" shouted Roxanne." There's no 'I' in 'TEAM"!" Kevin acted as if he hadn't heard her but he did, but he continued his attack.

Then Kevin turned back to Ton. While he was briefly distracted his opponent took the moment to get up and then punched Kevin in the stomach, sending him stumbling back. But when he swung again Kevin jumped back and into the center of the ring.

Ton came at him again but Kevin quickly dropped onto his back and kicked his legs up. When Ton stood over him Kevin lifted up his legs and tossed Ton into his corner where Kid waited.

Ton flew at the ropes with a horrified Kid Muscle on the other side. Then he bounced off the ropes and landed on the ground.

"Muscle!" shouted Kevin grabbing his attention." What are you doing?!"

"What?" asked Kid confused.

"Hit him!" yelled back Kevin.

"Like this?" asked Kid pointing to the downed man before him.

"That's the idea." Replied Kevin." That's why I tossed him to you."

"I can't." replied Kid."I'm not in the ring now."

"What!" yelled back Kevin.

"There's no honor in it Kevin." Replied Kid." I thought you understood that." Kevin stood up straight now. Then he casually walked up to Kid Muscle and extended his hand. Kid Muscle replied by reaching out his own and Kevin slapped it tagging Kid into the match. Then the two swapped places and Kid entered while Kevin left.

The crowd roared as Kid entered the ring. Ton was now slowly rising to his feet.

"Are you ready to continue?" asked Kid.

"Save your pity." Replied Ton." I have no use for it." Then he jumped at Kid and wrapped his arms around him. Then he lifted Kid up and slammed him onto the ground. But then Kid wrapped his legs around Ton's body keeping him in place. But then Ton swung down with his fists but Kid put up his arms and blocked. Then when Ton brought his arm up to swing again Kid reached up and punched him in the face. Then while he was dazed Kid kicked up his legs and kicked Ton back into the ropes. Ton hit the ropes and looked over to see Frogman holding out his hand, in reply Ton hit his hand and Frogman entered the ring.

Kid was getting up now, but had his back facing Frogman. So he took this opportunity to jump behind Kid and trapped him in a full nelson. Kid struggled to free himself but Frogman's grip was too strong. The two stumbled all over the ring as Kid fought against him and Frogman fought back. Kid looked over to his corner to see Kevin waiting there with his arms crossed, seeming uninterested in his partner's distress. But then Frogman was able to back Kid into his own corner with Ton waiting.

With his arms locked Kid had no way to defend himself. Ton prepared himself as Kid came closer to his punching range. But right before he could punch he felt two hands on his ankles.

"Now that's not nice!" shouted Kevin, then he pulled Ton's legs out from under him forcing him to fall and hit his face on the side of the ring. Then Kevin turned his head up and looked at Kid in Frogman's grip." Well what are you waiting for?"

Kid smiled in reply and then kicked his left leg back striking Frogman's, and then he did the same with his right. This caused Frogman's grip to loosen enough for Kid to escape. Then Kid turned and will all the strength in his muscles he pushed Frogman into the ropes. He flew into them very fast while Kid ran to the ropes on the opposite end. When he jumped up to grab them he saw Kevin had returned to their corner. Kid jumped up and grabbed the ropes while Frogman hit the ropes on the opposite end. Then Kid shot off the ropes and dived towards Frogman sending him impaling into the ropes. When it was over the two retracted back into the ring and Kid Muscle stood over his defeated opponent.

Then the bell ran out ending the match and the crowd cheered, Roxanne however sat back with her arms crossed and act not unnoticed by Kevin. Kid turned to Kevin with a smile and threw his arms up in joy. But he was still unable to read passed Kevin's mask and his body language didn't help otherwise. So Kid's joy was brought down to a lower level since his partner didn't share his enthusiasm.

Then Kid turned around to see the French Connection picking themselves up in the center of the ring. Kid turned from Kevin and walked towards them.

"Hey you guys." Said Kid as he walked up to his defeated opponents.

"What do you want Kid Muscle?" asked Ton as he picked himself up." Come to rub your victory in our noses?" But then to both their surprise Kid held out his hand to them.

"Good match guys." Said Kid as he did so." You fought well." The two Frenchmen turned to each other confused but then turned back and then one, and the other shook Kid's hand." Hey Kevin." He called turning around." Come and-" but he stopped as he turned around and Kevin wasn't where he stood before. Then Kid looked past the Frenchmen and saw Kevin walking back towards the locker room." Sorry about that." Said Kid back to the Frenchmen." He takes some time to come out of his fighting groove."

"It's fine." They replied.

"Well all the same." Said Kid." Good match guys, now if you'll excuse me." Then he turned and headed off after Kevin.

The matches for that day were done, soon the quarterfinals for each division would begin.


	11. Turned upside down

And like that the fighting was over for that day. The next day would have the extra matches go. The wrestlers who got a pass to this round would fight one of the teams who fought today.

Tomorrow would be the black divisions only, featuring Gun Ma and Meltdown vs. Fiona and Okan. And in the Red Division Checkmate and Wally vs. Gepparland and Hammerhead.

But with the fighting over Kevin and Kid had returned to the locker room and were now disposing of their wrestling attire to change in something more comfortable. Kid dressed to impress, as he prepared for a night on the town. When he looked over his shoulder he saw Kevin in his usual black t-shirt, big boats and large trench coat.

"Kid Muscle." Said Checkmate as he walked into the locker room.

"Checkmate." Kid stood up to greet him." Good to see you, good job on your match today."

"And the same to you." Replied Checkmate. Kevin glanced over his shoulder to see the two talking but then preoccupied himself with tying his boats" Kid." Continued Checkmate." Sir Jeager, Sir Terry, Wally and Myself are all going for a night of drinking to celebrate our victories today. I hopest you would join us."

"Of course." Said Kid." I'm down."

"Good show." Said Checkmate. Then he patted Kid's shoulder and then walked out. In the aftermath of his leaving Kid turned to Kevin.

"Hey Kevin." He said. Kevin made no reply and Kid continued." The guys and I are going out tonight would you like to come along?"

"No." replied Kevin sharply not taking his attention off what he was doing.

"Come on Kevin it'll be fun." Told Kid as he walked over and sat down next to Kevin." All our friends will be there and-"

"Your friends." Said Kevin turning to Kid and holding up a finger between them.

"But we're friends." Said Kid." And what's yours is mine right?"

"My answer is still 'No'." said Kevin as he stood up and straightened his jacket around him." Thanks anyway." He added politely at the end.

"Okay." Replied Kid with a nod.

"See you tomorrow." Said Kevin. Then he turned to walk away.

"Okay." Said Kid. But then he walked up behind Kevin and came up next to him." Then at least come out to dinner with Roxanne and ME!" he said with a goofy smile on his face as he began to drag Kevin off." We've got to celebrate our victory somehow." Kevin stuttered as if he wanted to reply but couldn't get words out." And if you really like." Kid said turning to Kevin and talking in a whisper." I could hook you up with one of her friends, I think Trixie's available." Then the two left the locker room.

Roxanne at that time waited for Kid at a small diner. They'd chosen it as their place to meet up, someplace small and quiet where they could catch up. So presently Roxanne waited silently there in one of the booths. Whenever the door would open she'd turned and look only to see it wasn't Kid Muscle. But then when she turned her attention back forward, there was Kid standing before.

"Hey." He greeted her with a smile. Then he moved over and sat next to her. Roxanne replied with a smile.

"Kid there's a seat over-" she motioned to the seat across from her but when she did she saw the seat occupied by Kevin Mask. And when she saw him a strange feeling fell over her and she found herself staring at him.

"Oh I hope you don't mind." Said Kid as he turned and noticed Roxanne had noticed Kevin." But I thought we'd do some celebrating."

"Uh-huh." Roxanne groaned as she slouched back, angered that her alone time with Kid was now ruined. Kevin said nothing but sat there silently, his eyes shifting from Roxanne to Kid. The silence was long as none of them conversed with each other.

But eventually it was broken by a waiter.

"Thank God." Said Kid turning and acknowledging the waiter who would break the silence.

"Good afternoon." He said as he handed the three menus." Can I start by getting you anything to drink?"

"Ladies first." Said Kid turning to Roxanne.

"Water." She said her eyes still on Kevin.

"And you sir?" asked the waiter to Kevin.

"Cup of Tea please."

"I'll have a coke" spoke up Kid.

"Muscle we're in competition." Said Kevin.

"Okay, okay." Said Kid with a wave of his hands." I'll have a diet coke." The waiter wrote down their orders.

"I'll leave you to look over the menu." He said and then he left. Then Kid turned back to his friends with a smile.

"Well isn't this great." He said." The three of us here together, no wrestling, no BS, just three friends enjoying life." Roxanne and Kevin rolled their eyes to each other." Speaking of which." Said Kid standing up.

"Where are you going?" asked Roxanne.

"Bathroom." Said Kid." I couldn't go before the match, I was too hyped up." Roxanne sat back in her place and looked across the table at Kevin, who had not moved since he sat down." I'll be back." Said Kid." You two kids play nice now." Then he turned and left. Now if the silence before was bad, the silence now was pure hell.

After Kid left the two quickly picked up their menus and began to read them over, only hoping to find something other than talk to each other.

But when Kevin looked up from his menu he could see Roxanne's eyes just barely peeking out over her menu and grilling him down.

"Okay." Said Kevin as he placed his menu down." Let's clear the air." Roxanne did the same with her menu." You don't like me."

"Really?" asked Roxanne.

"And I want to know why."

"You want the truth?" she asked her eyes darting away from for a moment.

"That's why I asked."

"Well then I'll be straight up." Said Roxanne." Everyone knows you're not the people type, yet here you are teaming with Kid Muscle who's pretty much the exact opposite of you."

"So you think this is some elaborate plot on my part?" asked Kevin." Trick Kid Muscle into being his friend, form a partnership with him and then betray him?"

"Matter of fact." Said Roxanne." That's kinda what I was thinking."

"Well I can see why you'd think that." Said Kevin." Ex-DMP member, but then I left to live a life of solitude when they turned out to be different from what I thought. I betrayed my father's secret to Mars and then betrayed Mars about the secret. I fought for my own gain in the Chojin Crown, killing one of my opponents even. But there Is one thing I do not do." He said as he looked at Roxanne who looked at him in fright." I have never betrayed a partner. The one thing that's scared even to a man like me is a man's partnership." When he said this he spoke softer and kinder than he had before." Kid Muscle has nothing to fear form partnering with me."

"Well I meant no offense Kevin." Said Roxanne as she breathed easier." I just want to know what was going on here is all." Kevin said nothing in reply and right at that moment Kid Muscle returned.

"So what did I miss?" he asked.

"Nothing." Said Roxanne.

But the day quickly flew by and the night came.

And with that the Muscle Leaguers gathered in the bar of their hotel. There was Terry, Jeager, Checkmate with Kiki, and Wally.

"CHEERS!" they shouted as they slammed their beer glasses together.

"HERE'S TO EVERYBODY!" said Kiki. Then they all leaned back their heads and drank.

"Vhis is great." Said Jeager." Ve all made it past our first matches. Soon ve will all meet in the finals."

"But only one can win the gold." Said Wally.

"Hey a party." Said a familiar voice." Am I invited?" The Muscle Leaguers all turned around to see Dik Dik leaning on a crutch making his way towards them.

"HEY!" they all shouted with smiles.

"Sit Down." Said Checkmate." Fill a seat and a cold ale to fill you." He said sliding a drink Dik Dik's way.

"Thanks." Said Dik Dik. Then he took a sip." So how did your matches go? Judging as how you're all here, I'd say that it went well."

"Didn't you see the matches in the hospital?" asked Terry.

"No they've been running tests on me all day so I couldn't get to a TV." Told Dik Dik.

"Tis True." Said Checkmate." We all vanquished our foes and have come here to celebrate."

"But where's Kid Muscle?" asked Dik Dik after he looked the small group over." Oh God, don't tell me he couldn't compete."

"No Kid passed the first round." Told Wally.

"How?" asked Dik Dik." He didn't have a partner."

"You didn't know?" asked Kiki.

"Know what?" asked Dik Dik.

"That Kid's teaming with Kevin Mask." Said Roxanne as she appeared behind Dik Dik, upon looking everyone saw Kid Muscle there as well.

"Kid is that true?" asked Dik Dik turning his eyes to Kid.

"It's true." Replied Kid." But Dik Dik before you get mad I just want to say-"

"Mad, I'm not mad." Said Dik Dik interrupting him." It makes sense, the only logical choose to replace me would be Kevin Mask although he's no Dik Dik Van Dik."

"Yea." Said Kid with a smile as he and Roxanne sat down." No one can replace you." Kid then turned around slightly looking to see if Kevin was around, saddened a little that he hadn't joined him this night.

"The only thing I'm mad at is how you got Kevin Mask to team with you anyway." Spoke up Wally." Never saw him as liking us very much, you especially for that matter."

"Say." Said Terry." Where is the old dog now?"

"He declined the invitation." Said Kid." He's preparing for tomorrow." But enough about that let's sit back and relax."

So they did just that. And after several more rounds.

And after some time a new face appeared at the bar.

"Oh great." Groaned Roxanne as she put her head in her hands.

"What's the matter?" asked Kid turning to her." You got gas?"

"No." said Roxanne turning to him with disgust." She's here." Kid turned over and saw Trixie coming their way.

"So." He replied turning back to her. But Roxanne kept her hands in her face while Trixie approached. And for a brief moment the two locked eyes but then they looked away.

"Terry." Called Trixie as she approached the bar. Terry turned over and saw Trixie coming towards him.

"Hey there girl." Said Terry in a slurred tone as he stood up to talk to her but when he did he fell over.

"Oh you started the party without me." Said Trixie as she walked over. When she did Jeager and Kid Muscle had picked Terry up and returned him to his seat." Terry." Said Trixie as she leaned towards him." Can I talk to you?" Then she looked past the drunk Texan and noticed all his friends were watching them." Over there." Added Trixie as she pointed to her right. Terry nodded and stood up but then began walking off to the left." Wrong way Terry." Said Trixie calling him. Terry quickly twirled around and pointed to the direction Trixie went and then followed her.

Everyone looked over as the two began to talk privately in the corner.

"Hundred bucks their going to get it on." Said Dik Dik looking them over. Everyone then turned to Dik Dik and looked confused.

"Vhat do you mean get it on?" asked Jeager confused.

"Get it on." said Dik Dik." You know." But Jeager still looked confused.

"Hide the salami." Suggested Wally.

"Storm the castle." Added Checkmate.

"Getting fu-" but he was cut off as Terry and Trixie walked back over to their table.

"Sorry boys." Said Terry turning to his fellow Muscle Leaguers." But Daddy's going to work."

"If he calls himself Daddy one more time I will punch him in the jaw." Said Wally as Terry and Trixie moved around the table.

"Terry." Said Jeager innocently as he watched Terry get up and leave with Trixie." Vhere are you going?" But Terry did not reply and only looked down at Trixie as the two left and headed off to his room.

"Speaking of which." Said Roxanne turning to Kid." That gives me an idea."

"What?" asked Kid turning to her. But she only looked at him and nodded her head hoping he'd catch on." Oh." Said Kid when he realized. Then Roxanne turned and got up. Kid did the same and turned to his friends." Well boys." He said." I'm turning in for the night." Then he leaned towards them and whispered." And by that I mean I'm going to go have sex."

"Kid." Said Roxanne calling him. Then Kid turned and ran after her.

"Vait." Said Jeager when he looked around." Vhat is going on."

Then when Jeager and Wally turned around Checkmate had walked off with Kiki, then they looked back and saw only themselves and Dik Dik left.

"Wanna go bowling?" asked Dik Dik.

"Ja." Said Jeager.

"Yea." Said Wally. And the three quickly got up and left.

The morning came at it was time for the next round of the black division. This match would feature Fiona and Okan the first female Choujin's against the team of Gun Ma and Meltdown, who had not been seen this passing the preliminary rounds.

The crowd was in a roar of excitement as the stands quickly filled. Signs and other propaganda for the two female fighters were all over.

Jeager was sitting next to two empty seats in the front row. He had wanted to see this match as whoever would win he and Terry would have to fight in the final round of the black division. But he had not seen Terry since him leaving the bar last night with Trixie.

Then the attention of the crowd was drawn to the stage where Jacqueline McMadd entered.

"Greetings Fight Fans." She said addressing." And Welcome to the semifinal match of the black division. She paused as the crowd cheered out." In this match we have my favorite female Gladiators Fiona and Okan." She then turned and pointed to the aisle where the two women began making their entrance." Then two women came out waving to the cheering crowd." And their opponents appearing for their first match Gun Ma and Meltdown, Team Destruction."

The lights in the stadium suddenly dimmed and loud screaming music filled the air. Coming out of their curtain were

Meltdown and Gun Ma. Gun Ma resembling that of a gun with a revolver on his chest and Meltdown was a robot with motorcycle like parts from his chest and shoulders.

Like Kevin Mask the two made no reply to the screaming crowd around them, perhaps for the fact that no one was cheering for them everyone was silent. But their music kept playing and the two walked into the ring.

Once they did they stood next to each other across from Fiona and Okan, once again easily dwarfing the two. The two stood with a fire in their eyes and a cold look on their faces.

Fiona and Okan looked the two over strangely, they had very gruff and angry appearances and didn't have a friendly fell about them, they felt much fouler.

"My." Said Okan as the two stood before her and Fiona." Aren't you two spunky." Fiona chuckled at her comment.

"You'll be eating those words soon enough." Said Meltdown as he stepped forward." They'll be all you have left after you step into the ring with us."

"Easy Meltdown." Said Gun Ma extending his hand and putting it on his partner's shoulder." Soon they'll be beaten and we'll be onto the next round of this tournament."

"Ha." Scoffed Meltdown." Your right, these broads aren't worth our time."

"What did you say?" asked Fiona stepping up.

"Why don't you start by making me a sandwich?" said Meltdown pointing to Okan." And you darling." He said turning to Fiona and looking down at her causing a smile to come over his face." I promise I won't hurt you too bad until after this match." Then he winked at her.

Fiona and Okan became enraged and prepared to charge Meltdown but Jacqueline got in their way.

"Hold on girls." She said. "The fight hasn't started yet." The two women looked past her to Meltdown who chuckled and smiled at them." But with that said." Said Jacqueline backing out of the ring." Let's get this fight underway."

"Gun Ma." Said Meltdown cocking his slightly to his partner." You sit this one out, I think I'll take this one."

"As you wish." Said Gun Ma. Then he turned and walked into their corner.

"Fiona." Said Okan to her." I'll take this guy first."

"Got it." Said Fiona." Just save some for me."

"No promises." Said Okan with anger in her eyes as she starred down Meltdown. Fiona turned and walked back into their corner.

"Alright." Said Jacqueline." Let's get this fight started." Then with that she banged the bell signaling the beginning of the fight.

Okan wasted no time in charging Meltdown. She ran up and punched him in the stomach, then a second time, and then a third. Then she reached up and punched him in the chin causing him to stumble back.

She stood back as Meltdown picked his head up and looked at her.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked mockingly, and then let out an evil grin. Okan now filled with rage jumped up and kicked him across the face sending him stumbling back some more. Then she ran up and tried to punch him once more but this time he caught her fist." Apparently." He said standing up straight as she struggled to free herself but to no avail." It is." Then he bent her hand back causing it to crack.

Okan let out a loud scream as he cracked her wrist. Then he let out go and she stumbled back holding her broken wrist. The crowd let out a unified gasp.

"OKAN!" yelled Fiona in shock. Then Meltdown ran up and kicked Okan in the stomach, his kick was so strong it sent her flying back into the ropes. Okan bounced off of them and came back at Meltdown and when she did he close lined her to the floor, hitting her neck doing so. Then Okan fell to the ground and started gasping for air.

"Hey." Shouted Jeager from his seat." Dat's not right, no man should hit a lady."

"Lady?" asked Gun Ma turning and facing Jeager." What lady do you see here?" Then he turned his attention back to the ring to see Okan all shriveled up." They choose this just like we did, they choose to fight. If women are equal to men and they can do anything men can do, what's transpiring shouldn't be a problem. Their team name even suggests it. If we were fighting two men right now no one would care, but since it's two women that's a different thing entirely." Jeager turned his hand into a fist and groaned.

"I don't understand." Coughed Okan on the ground.

"What don't you understand Okan?" asked Meltdown as he walked up and stood before her." That you are weak. Ah Okan." Then he bent down and grabbed her by her head and then held her up." You shouldn't have forgotten that you are weak."

"No." replied Okan weakly." You're the weak one here, I am strong!"

"Is that so?" asked Meltdown. Then he tossed her into the air and when she flew down her punched her in the face. His punched caused her to fly across the ring and hit her head against the ring post. Fiona looked down and saw her tag partner all mangled and beaten, bleeding from her face.

Okan looked up with blurred vision and saw Fiona standing there. She slowly reached out her hand but before she could get it far enough to Fiona Meltdown jumped down and stepped on her hand, pinning it to the ground. Okan let out another cry of pain as Meltdown stood there and smiled.

Fiona observed the look on his face and went to swing at him but something happened. A metal hand flew out from out of nowhere and punched Fiona in the nose. The hit stunned her and she fell onto the ground with her nose bleeding.

But Meltdown stood in the ring and looked down at Okan. He noticed she was in terrible pain as she kept breathing irregular and she was bleeding a lot from her face. So then Meltdown reached down and put his hands around her neck and then brought her eye level with him.

"Time to end this." He whispered into her ear as he held her there. Then he swung her body up and around his shoulders, he held her in place with his arms. Then he jumped into the air and swung her to his right as they came down. When they hit the ring again he had slammed her down with his own body crushing her.

Okan let out a scream when they made impact. And then the final bell rang out signaling the end of the match. Meltdown stood up after his victory although the crowd did not cheer his name. But he turned and walked over to Gun Ma, who stood quietly in their corner.

"Let's get out of here." Said Meltdown with a tap to his shoulder and then leapt out of the ring. Gun Ma nodded and followed after him.

"And that's the semifinals of the black division are over." Said Jacqueline's voice." With Team Destruction heading on to fight Terry Kenyan and Jeager."

In the aftermath of their leaving Fiona finally picker herself up off the ground. Her nose was bleeding and she held it but then she looked into the ring and saw Okan laid out in it.

"OKAN!" she shouted concerned. Then she got up and ran into the ring. She ran up and then sat down next to her tag partner." Okan." She said as she stood over her." Okan, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"Where were you?" groaned Okan lightly and starred at Fiona with angry eyes. Fiona was shocked and didn't know how to reply.

Just then at that moment the paramedics came in and stood over her.

"Ma'am." They said to Fiona." We'll take it from here." Fiona stepped out of the way and watched as they loaded Okan onto the stretcher. The two however never broke eye contact as Okan continued to glare at Fiona and Fiona starred wide-eyed and confused back.

Jeager had seen the whole match and it angered him to the core.

Meanwhile in the red division.

Kevin Mask stood by himself at the top of the stairway looking down at the ring below.

"Kevin." Said a voice." Kevin." Then he turned over and saw Kid and Roxanne looking over at him from where they were sitting a few rows down from where he stood.

"What are you doing up there?" called Kid to him.

"Getting a better look." Kevin replied.

"You'll see better from here." Called Roxanne." Come down here."

"I'd rather not." Said Kevin with a shake of his head. Kid hung his head as Kevin had declined the offer to sit with them. But then Roxanne quickly got up and marched up to Kevin. "What are you-" Kevin began to say but stopped as Roxanne grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him down the steps. Then she got behind him and pushed him down to the seats. Kevin noticed here that she was incredibly strong for a normal human.

Roxanne continued to push Kevin until he stood right before Kid Muscle. Then she put him down in the seat next to him.

"There all better." She said sweetly as she sat down next to Kevin.

"I'm glad you decided to join us Kev." Said Kid with a smile.

"What did I tell you about calling me Kev." Kevin said looking to him.

"Play nice and watch the fight boys." Said Roxanne to the two with a clap of her hands." You'll have to fight whoever wins this match." So they two wrestlers turned and watched the ring.

Checkmate and Wally were already waiting inside the ring and at that moment their opponents were walking down the isle towards them.

There was Hammerhead and Gepparland, two fish-like Chojins that stood upright. So the two fish men made it into the ring.

"Fish." Said Wally licking his lips. "I'm going to eat them up for breakfast." Then he made a move for the fish.

"Hold my pudgy friend." Said Checkmate with his hand on Wally's shoulder. Then Gepparland moved into his corner while Hammerhead stood on the outside of the ropes." Tis something fishy about these fish, we should be careful."

"If you'd like to go first again Checkmate." Said Wally." I don't mind." Then he turned and walked into their corner while Checkmate stayed in the ring, looking over Gepparland was in the ring with him.

The bell rang out and the fight was on.

Checkmate ran up and locked up with Gepparland. The two struggled for several seconds but then Gepparland was able to push Checkmate off to the right. Then when he did that he kicked up his leg at Checkmate. But Checkmate reached down and grabbed Gepparland's leg. Then Checkmate swung forward and punched him, sending him stumbling back. Then Checkmate went for another punch but this time Gepparland blocked and responded by punching Checkmate in the stomach. Checkmate leaned over and the Gepparland put his arms around Checkmate's head. Then he swung back and knocked Checkmate's face against the mat.

Gepparland was quickly back onto his feet and surprisingly so was Checkmate. So Gepparland charged at him again but Checkmate quickly pressed onto his castle chess piece and turned into the stone structure. Then he ran up and tackled Gepparland into the ropes. Then as he held him there Checkmate punched him in the face, then a second time. And with that punch he sent him over the ropes and onto the ground.

But as they watched the match Kevin couldn't help but get the feeling that he was being watched. He slowly rotated his eyes to his left and saw that Roxanne was looking at him or rather passed him. Then Kevin rolled his eyes over to Kid and saw him doing the same thing. The two sat on opposite sides of Kevin but where looking at each other. Kevin felt as if they were burning a hole through him to each other. And now an idea had begun to creep over Kevin.

"I think I'm going to get something to drink." Said Roxanne as she stood up.

"I'll go with you." Said Kid getting up.

"No." said Kevin sharply as he got up and stopped Kid." We both have to be here to find out about our next opponents." Kid looked past Kevin and at Roxanne who pouted at him, knowing Kevin was right Kid sat back down.

Then Roxanne turned and walked off, but Kid turned and watched her go with Kevin watching him the whole time.

"Kid." Said Kevin, but Kid most likely did not hear him as he kept watching Roxanne as she left his sight." Kid." Said Kevin now getting Kid Muscle to turn and look at him.

"What?" asked Kid confused as he began scratching his chest.

"I don't mean to pry." Said Kevin." But did you." He said pointing to Kid." And your girl." He continued pointing in the direction Roxanne went." Have um-" but he stopped as Kid looked at him confused." Um relations." Said Kevin after stammering for the right word and when he said it it sounded like it hurt.

"If you meant that I tore that ass up." Laughed Kid as he leaned back and put his hands behind his head." Then yes, and let me tell you it was-"

"That's my point." Said Kevin.

"What point?" asked Kid.

"Luckily we aren't competing today but just so you know for next time, do not have 'relations'." He said stressing the word as he said it." The day before we have a match."

"Why not?" whined Kid in Kevin's ear causing Kevin to cringe." Oh I get it." Then he turned to his partner with a sly smile which frightened Kevin." You're jealous because I'm getting it in."

"I would never." Said Kevin.

"But I can see it on your face."

"My face is behind a mask."

"But I'm getting better at seeing your face behind all that iron." Said Kid." And right now you are frowning and sweating." Sure enough beneath his helmet Kevin was doing just that.

"I'm just sweating because it's hot." He replied as he turned his eyes to the ring and crossed his arms and legs.

"But don't worry buddy." Said Kid as he nudged Kevin in the ribs." I'll find a girl for you even if it kills me. By god I'll even-"

"Hey it's not going well for your friends." Said Kevin casually and pointing down to the ring. Kid turned down to the ring and was shocked by what he saw.

Checkmate had Gepparland in a bear hug. But then Gepparaland swung his head forward and hit Checkmate's stone head. It surprisingly did more damage to Checkmate and he stumbled back and landed on one knee.

Gepparaland turned now and tagged in his partner Hammer head. The Shark looking Chojin stepping into the ring and went after Checkmate.

Checkmate had noticed his opponents advances and now stood up. But Hammer head was quick, and he dived down and slid across the ground. He dived past Checkmate and kicked him in the knee, sending the structure to the ground once more.

However when he fell his stone pieces began to fall away and he turned back to his normal form. Then Hammerhead came from behind him and trapped Checkmate in a full nelson.

"Checkmate!" called Kiki." GET UP!" Kid Muscle watched in in distress.

Checkmate slowly came to and noticed something out stretched before him. There was saw Wally's leg reaching out at him from across the ring.

"Tag me." Said Wally when Checkmate looked up at him. Checkmate didn't really want to touch Wally's foot but desperate times call for desperate measures. Checkmate leaned his head forward and tapped Wally's foot, legally tagging him in.

Then without a moment's delay Wally ran into the ring. Hammer head was not ready and still had Checkmate locked in his full nelson.

So Wally ran up and punched him in the face, causing him to drop Checkmate to the ground. Then Wally punched him a second time sending him stumbling back even more. Then Wally punched him again sending him backing into the corner. Then he ran forward and splashed Hammerhead into the corner, squashing him against the ring post and his body.

Then Wally stood back as Hammerhead fell to the ground. Then Wally turned his head around to see Checkmate still laid out in the middle of the ring, most likely too weak to help himself out. So Wally walked over and picked Checkmate up, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and supporting him to their corner. Then Wally lifted Checkmate up and sat him outside of the ring.

"There you go buddy." He said as he did so. "You're okay." Checkmate looked up at Wally and smiled, but then his smiled disappeared as he saw Hammerhead sneaking up behind Wally.

"NO!" Checkmate shouted. Wally turned around now but it was too late. Hammerhead quickly pounced up and trapped Wally in his full nelson. Then Hammerhead swung his body backwards and smashed Wally's head against the mat.

The bell was then rung as Hammerhead stood up and Wally didn't appear to be moving. Then the fish wrestler walked over to his corner to his tag-partner.

Checkmate then stumbled into the ring, tripping over the bottom rope and falling. Then with all the strength he had left he dragged himself to be at Wally's side.

"Wally." He called. But there was no response." Wally." Still nothing. Checkmate reached out to him but it was the last thing he saw as his vision suddenly went blank and he fell to the ground passed out.

"No." said Kiki as she watched from the stands and covered her face in her hands." No, No, NO!" Then she watched along with everyone else as Checkmate and Wally were carried out on stretchers.

Kid Muscle stood up from where he and Kevin were sitting to see the two being carried off.

"Checkmate, Wally." He said solemnly as he lifted his hand slightly out to the side as they were taken from his sight.

"So we know who we'll be fighting tomorrow." Said Kevin from his seat. Kid turned his attention back down to the ring where he saw the two fish Chojin Gepparland and Hammerhead.


	12. Need You Now

The night came quickly and the hospital had many visitors. Okan was treated for her broken wrist as well as the many broken ribs she had. Friona kept trying to get in to see her but the doctors wouldn't let her in.

Both Checkmate and Wally were in the hospital as well. Wally was being treated for a concussion and Checkmate for the multiple body damages he had as well. When tests were finished the two were put in a room together.

They were allowed visitors much sooner than Okan was and Kiki was the first one in there. Checkmate was quickly aroused by her presence and she stayed and comforted him while Wally still had not woken up.

Kid Muscle and Roxanne eventually came by to visit.

"Hey." Said Kid poking his head into the room and saw Checkmate in his bed with Kiki laid out next to him.

"Kid Muscle." Said Checkmate from his bed." Enter my friend."

"How are you feeling?" asked Kid as he and Roxanne entered and walked across the room.

"Much better sir Muscle." Replied Checkmate." Now that you are here. There is something you must do for me." At this point Roxanne went over next to Kiki.

"How's he doing?" she whispered to Kiki.

"Better now." Whispered Kiki." I don't think he's totally accepted losing. He's been cleared to leave but says he won't move until Wally's awake." Roxanne turned and noticed the sleeping Walrus in the bed behind her.

"What's that?" asked Kid to Checkmate.

"You must triumph." Said Checkmate as he held a fist in the air." Triumph where Wally and I have failed." Kid turned his gaze over to Wally before turning back to Checkmate.

Then Kid reached across the room and grabbed Checkmate's hand." It's a promise." He said as he gripped Checkmate's hand. Checkmate replied with his own firm grip and a smile." Come on Roxanne." Said Kid as he turned." Let's let them get some rest."

Roxanne turned and left with Kid but not before saying "If you need anything just ask" to them on their way out.

The two nodded and then Kid and Roxanne left. However in the aftermath of their leaving Wally began to stir.

Checkmate and Kiki turned to him with great surprise and concern. Wally rolled his head over and opened his eyes and saw Checkmate sitting up in his bed looking at him and Kiki standing close by.

"Checkmate, Kiki." Groaned Wally.

"Tis fine Wally." Said Checkmate. "We're here."

"The match." Groaned Wally." THE MATCH!" he yelled as he sat up but stopped as a pain shot up his back and held him back." The match we-"

"It's okay." Assured Kiki as she stepped forward and reassured Wally." The Match is over, it's been over for a few hours now."

"Then that means." Groaned Wally." That means we lost."

"Now Wally it's okay." Said Kiki turning down to him." You fought your best and nobody could ask more of you than that."

"Checkmate." Said Wally turning to him with tears forming in his eyes." I'm sorry, I'm so sorry we couldn't win." He would have said more but then Checkmate spoke up.

"Say no more my friend." Said Checkmate. Wally stopped and looked across at Checkmate." You were blindsided by our enemy because you choose to help me. I admire your courage and friendship much more than winning."

Wally turned and looked as Kiki held his hand in both of her's," Thank you." She said and then she kissed his hand.

"Okay." Said Wally as he turned from Kiki to Checkmate with a smile.

"Would thou carest to play some chess?" asked Checkmate.

At that time Fiona walked past their door and made her way to Okan's which was right next door. She stood before the door a fresh bandage on her once bleeding nose. She knocked on the door and then opened it and came to a frightening sight.

Despite the doctor's orders for her not to leave Okan got up and jumped out the window making an escape. Fiona saw the open window and quickly went after her, turning and running down the hallway.

Kid and Roxanne made their exit from the Hospital and when they did they walked out into the hallway.

"You think they'll be okay?" asked Roxanne.

"They'll be fine." Replied Kid solemnly. But his eyes scanned the area around him.

"What is it Kid?" asked Roxanne as she noticed him looking around and she looked with him.

"I've made Checkmate a promise and now I have to keep it." Said Kid. Then he turned and walked off. Roxanne was confused by this and wanted to go after him but she knew he was on a mission now and there was no point to stand in his way. So she turned and went to their room knowing he would return later.

Meanwhile Jeager was off looking for Terry. He had not seen him since he disappeared with Trixie the night before. He had expected to see him at the match today but he hadn't, so now Jeager was on the hunt. So he began searching all over the hotel they were staying at.

Eventually he found him sitting at a table in the restaurant with Trixie.

"Terry." He said as he finally saw him." Vhere you are." Then he walked up towards him.

"Jeager." Said Terry looking at his approaching friend." What's going on good buddy?" Then he stood up and put his hands on Jeager's shoulders.

"Vhe match today." Said Jeager." Did vou see it?"

"I saw." Replied Terry." From that there TV." He turned and pointed to the TV just across from his table." And I also saw you in the front row." Then he stood back and looked Jeager over." Your forehead also looks a lot bigger on TV."

"Terry vis is serious." Said Jeager reaching out and shaking him by his shoulders." Vhat are we going to do about our next match?!"

"I'll tell you what you're going to do." Said Trixie as she quickly got up and jumped between the two." You two are going to go in there tomorrow, fight those two dirt bags and you're going to kick seven shades of shit out of them." As she spoke she grabbed onto the two and held them tighter every time.

"Sounds like a plan baby girl." Said Terry as he looked down at her. Then he leaned down and kissed Trixie passionately on the lips.

"So vhat's vhat you've been doing all day?" asked Jeager.

Meanwhile in the parking lot.

Fiona had arrived in the parking lot and was looking around frantically for Okan. She was attracted to the sound of footsteps as they echoed in the parking lot.

Fiona turned and then saw a lone figure making their way to the exit. Fiona quickly gave chase shouting 'Okan' as she did.

However the figure gave no reply until Fiona came and stood behind her, then the figure stopped and turned to her. And it was Okan.

"Okan." Panted Fiona." Where are you going?"

"Home." Replied Okan." There's nothing left for me here."

"What do you mean?" asked Fiona as she took a step closer." We're tag-partners aren't we, we're friends right?" Then she took another step and held her hand out but Okan quickly swatted it away.

"NO." she said upon doing so." We're not friends. Friends don't stand by as their friends get bashed and tossed around the ring."

"But it wasn't my fault." Plead Fiona a squeak in her voice." I was blindsided there was nothing I could do. And when I finally could the match was over." Okan rolled her eyes and turned her body preparing to leave." Please don't tell me this is over." Said Fiona as she began to cry.

"Goodbye Fiona." Said Okan as she turned around fully her back facing Fiona. Then she turned and walked off.

Fiona then fell to the ground and cried, now she was alone.

From the outside of the hotel Kevin looked from afar and saw Okan making her exit. Kevin stood atop his motorcycle and observed his surroundings. He noticed the dark night sky above him, and all around he could see people leaving heading for home. The night however was dreary and very dark.

Then Kevin bent down and stared up his bike.

"Kevin!" called a voice. Kevin turned over to see Kid Muscle running over to him and shouting his name." Kevin where are you going?" he asked as he came and stood next to him.

"Hotel most likely." Replied Kevin." Get a good night's sleep. I'd recommend you do the same." He added nodding to Kid." No 'relations' tonight."

"Right." Said Kid with a nod." What do you think our chances are tomorrow?" Kid asked after a silence.

Kevin looked to the ground and sighed." It'll be tough Muscle." He said with a nod." Your friends were no pushovers so those fish men must be very strong."

"I would have preferred to wrestle my friends in the next fight." Said Kid." But this competitions getting to everyone I guess." The Tournament's been dwindling from the beginning, the winners advance and the losers leave. The two looked out and saw the crowd dispersing for the night, amongst them they could see Okan. "I guess there's two kinds in the world Kevin." Said Kid as he thought it all over." People who move, people who stay. Ain't that true?"

"No that ain't true." Replied Kevin with his head shaking.

"Well what's true?" asked Kid looking up at him.

"Well there's two kinds of people. Them going somewhere, and them going nowhere." Kevin told as he looked up at the sky." And that's what's true."

"I don't agree Kevin." Said Kid looking away from him.

"That's cause you don't know what the hell I'm talking about." Said Kevin turning and looking at him, forcing Kid to look back at him." I'm an ex citizen nowhere, sometimes I get mighty homesick." Then with that Kevin started up his bike and drove off into the night.

Meanwhile Fiona was out for a drive. After losing her best friend and tag partner she shut down and became hysterical.

She got in her car and began driving for hours, not really knowing where she was going but she needed to go somewhere to escape her pain. But she would have no idea where this night would take her.

So she drove off, hysterically crying behind the wheel of her car. She looked out her window and saw the sky's began to darkened and then there was a rumbling of thunder followed by a flash of lighting. Her eyes filled with tears continued to blur the road and the flash of lighting only scarred her more.

In her hysterical state Fiona had not expected it and violently jerked at the wheel. But when she did she drove off the road and into a tree. The airbag quickly inflated and protected her from any damage, then began to deflate before her.

Her car had smashed head on into a tree and she confirmed this thought by leaned forward and looking through her broken windshield. She felt fine, just really tired and really shaken up. So then she rested her head back and felt like she was nodding off.

Her head rolled to the side and she could barely make something out. She was a small, run-down, wooden building. She didn't really care as she rested her head back but then she was jerked back to life as she heard the sound of her car door clicking open. She turned her eyes over and then saw the door being ripped off its hinges and then tossed aside like a piece of paper. Then two giant gloved hands reached into the car and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are?" asked a voice. And then Fiona was violently jerked out of her car and held in the air by her assailant. "Oh it's you." The voice grumbled. Fiona was then lifted softly to the ground and placed on her feet. Then she looked up and saw Kevin Mask standing before her.

"K-Kevin Mask." She said in a soft voice looking up at him.

"I hope you have insurance." Kevin replied. Fiona was confused and her face showed it. Kevin extended his arm and pointed a long finger to the ground. Fiona turned around and saw that when she swerved off the road she had hit a motorcycle, Kevin's motorcycle. Fiona turned back and faced Kevin more even more distraught than before." What were you even doing out here driving in the middle of the night?" asked Kevin sternly. Fiona only began to feel worse and worse about everything as he continued to speak and was getting close to her breaking point." That's completely irresponsible and now you've destroyed my bike and-" Kevin stopped as something completely unexpected happened.

In the middle of his rant Fiona jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Kevin, burying her face in his chest and began crying. Her cries muffled from his shirt.

Kevin sagged his shoulders back and looked down at her confused, surely this wasn't supposed to happen. He then tried to reached back and remove her arms from him but found out that when he did she only held on tighter.

"I just wanted a quiet night." She cried, her warm breath seeping through Kevin's shirt and onto his skin." It's because of me." She continued." It's my fault. It's my fault we lost."

With her cries being muffled Kevin could hardly make them out. And with limited skill in the matters of crying women he didn't really know what to do. Right now he would prefer to have Kid Muscle here, surely he could have helped. He cleared his throat to try and get her attention, but she didn't appear to have heard him and continued to cry. But Kevin decided he should try and do something .He darted his eyes left and right and once he'd determined nobody was around he went ahead with his idea. He didn't normally do this thing but he knew some people felt comfort from it, and nobody was around to see him do it.

Kevin then cleared his throat." There now lass." He said in a voice as soft and kind as he could make." It's alright, it's alright." Then Kevin stretched out his arms and put them around Fiona.

Fiona felt nothing but the cold night air against her back but then she suddenly found herself wrapped in some warm cocoon. She darted her head up and saw her head buried in Kevin's chest and when she looked up she saw his masked face looking down at her.

"Come on." Said Kevin as changed his voice back to normal. He turned to her side and began shuffling her along." There's a phone inside, we'll call you a taxi and get you to your hotel." Fiona said nothing as Kevin walked with her. But then her attention was caught by the sound of more thunder that frightened her even more and she latched onto Kevin for more support. Then following the thunder was rain. The rain did not bother Kevin but he could feel Fiona shivering next to him. So Kevin picked up his jacket and held it over her, protecting her from the rain and the cold until they got inside.

Fiona looked up and saw the establishment they were about to enter was a bar. In fact it was the bar Kid Muscle had found Kevin at earlier.

On his way back to his hotel Kevin had decided to stop by for a quick drink unaware of where it would take him.

The two entered the bar and Kevin took Fiona out from under his jacket. Fiona looked around and noticed that nobody was around, except for the bartender. She watched as Kevin began to pace around the room as if looking for something. Before she could ask Kevin came walking back to her with a chair in his hands.

"Sit down." He said placing the chair before her. She did as she was told and sat down, still shivering from the night's cold air.

Then Kevin turned and walked up to the bar. He then casually jumped behind the counter, frightening the bartender off. Then Kevin reached down and grabbed a bottle.

Fiona leaned back in her chair feeling more distraught now than ever as a sickening feeling came over her.

"Drink this." Said Kevin suddenly as he stood over her. Fiona was brought back to life as she suddenly shot up and he pushed a bottle into her hands.

"What is-"

"It will help numb the pain and bring you out of shock." Kevin told before turning away from her. Fiona turned her attention to the bottle and opened it while Kevin jumped over the bar, picked up the phone and began to dial. But he was distracted from the ringing as he heard the sound of violent coughing from behind him. Kevin jerked his head around to see Fiona kneeled over in her seat coughing." Be careful with that!" called Kevin.

"Hello." Said a voice on the phone that caught Kevin's attention.

"Hello." He replied turning his attention back to the phone." I'd like to order a taxi please."

Fiona all the while had stopped coughing and now looked down at the bottle of whiskey in her hands behind watery eyes. Then she cocked her head back and drank some more, finding it much more enjoyable now.

Kevin had finished his call and was had now dialed a second number.

"Would you like it towed sir?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Yes." Replied Kevin." Just get it to your nearest shop; I'll pick it up in the morning."

"Alright sir." Said the voice on the other end." Have a good night sir." Kevin let out a sigh and did not reply but instead hung up the phone. Then he turned around and saw Fiona with her head dipped back and the bottle to her lips." Oh no." he groaned. Then he jumped over the counter and ran over to her.

Fiona had been enjoying herself but then she found herself being jerked forward and saw Kevin standing over her once more.

"Kevin Mask." She said as she pointed up at him in an innocent and slurred voice.

"Yes, well perhaps that's enough of that." Said Kevin as he reached down and grabbed the bottle in one hand. But as he went to pull Fiona tightened her grip and looked up at him menacingly. Kevin looked down at her confused.

"Mine." She said. But with no extra effort on his part Kevin pulled the bottle from Fiona's hands. She reached out and tried to grab it back but failed as Kevin put the bottle into his coat pocket. She tried to stand up but only managed to fall back in her chair and burp.

Kevin shuddered and turned his attention away from her." The taxi is on its way." He said turning back to her. He studied her over the next few minutes as her head bobbed from side to side while she sat there, looking half-awake. Kevin could only ponder how he'd gotten into this mess, but assured himself it would be over soon.

Kevin then turned his attention outside and saw lights shining, he looked out the window and saw a taxi pulling up.

"Thank God." He said. Then he bent down and grabbed Fiona by her arm and yanked her up." Let's go." Then he started dragging her outside and into the taxi.

He dragged her outside and opened the backdoor and then threw her inside and slammed the door behind her. Then he jumped into the passenger's seat next to the driver. Then he ordered the driver to the hotel where all the muscle leaguers were staying and they were off.

As they pulled out of the parking lot Fiona turned her head out the window and saw her destroyed car and Kevin's bike being left behind. Then Fiona turned her attention forward and looked ahead of her. She looked into the front of the car and found her eyes locked with Kevin's yellow ones, he had flipped down his visor and was now watching her in the mirror. She moved forward to talk to him but Kevin quickly flipped up hid visor and bent his hand down and turned on the radio.

A soft song came on with a piano playing and a woman's voice singing. 'Picture Perfect Memories scattered all around the floor.' Fiona turned and put her head out the window, looking at all the different buildings they passed. Kevin adjusted his seat and continued looking at her.'Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore'.

But then the taxi pulled up to the hotel where all the other Muscle Leaguers were staying. Kevin exited the car and went to the back door and opened it up. The song playing even louder as he stepped outside. 'It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.'

Kevin opened up the backdoor and saw Fiona lay across the seat.

"C'mon." he said as he reached in and grabbed her. Then he picked her up and stood her outside." Right now, be on your way."

Fiona stumbled off and walked to the hotel entrance. Kevin watched her go and once he was sure she could walk he turned back to the taxi driver.

"Now I'd like to-" he began but stopped as the Taxi driver pointed behind Kevin. The Masked man turned around and saw Fiona standing there." What?" he asked her confused.

"It's locked." Said Fiona turning and pointing to the door of the hotel.

"So open it." Said Kevin. "Use your key." She only hung head in reply." You do have a key don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"Well where is it?"

"On my keychain."

"And that is where?" asked Kevin.

"In my car." Replied Fiona innocently. Kevin let out a long sigh before he rushed over and grabbed Fiona, bringing her back to the taxi and threw her into the back seat again and then he returned to the front seat."Where are we going?" she asked as she sat up.

"To get your keys." Said Kevin. Then the driver drove off and back to the bar. Kevin was now somewhat annoyed, indicated by the tapping of his fingers against his arm and the song was still playing.

'Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door.' Sang a man this time.'Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.'

Now the taxi driver pulled up next to the wreckage of the car crash in the bar. Kevin quickly leaped out of the taxi and ran to the mangled car.

'And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.' Sang the man and the woman on the radio. 'For me it happens all the time'. Sang the man. Fiona sat back and bobbed her head to the tune of the song. But then it was interrupted as Kevin jumped back into the car and slammed the door behind him. Then he turned back and tossed the keys to Fiona, it hit her in the head and fell to the floor.'It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.'

Then the taxi was off and as they left Kevin saw a tow-truck coming in to take the mangled car and his bike away. But now Fiona had retrieved her keys from the ground and on the keychain were two keys. One for the car and the other was a spare house key, her room key was locked in her room. She looked up at Kevin who was not looking at her in the mirror this time. She had the feeling he was about to get much angrier.

'And I don't know how I can do without, I just Need You Now' sand the radio.

So they traveled back to the hotel and once again Kevin pulled Fiona out of the backseat and onto her feet, then closed the door behind her. She faltered when she tried to walk so Kevin bent down and picked her up and brought her to the doors of the hotel. Once she was on the ground she fidgeted with the keys in her hands. Clumsily but carefully trying to separate the two with her hands.

"Give me the key." Kevin said as they stood before the door. Fiona gave Kevin the keys no questions asked, he took them and then began to try and open the door.

Fiona shut her eyes as she heard Kevin put one key into the hotel door and then the second. She bit her lips as she didn't hear either of the doors open.

"Fiona." Said Kevin causing her to open one eye and look at him. He was hunched over the door, keys in one hand." Neither of these work. Where's the hotel key?"

"In my room." Fiona said with a cheap smile and a shrug of her shoulders. Kevin dropped the keys to the ground, remaining silent for several moments he looked Fiona over.

"Alright then." He said as he stood up. And then he walked past her grabbing onto her arm and dragging her back to the taxi." Come on then."

"But where are we going?" asked Fiona as she was being dragged.

"To my hotel." Replied Kevin." I'm sure they'll have an extra room." Then he opened the door and shuffled Fiona inside before returning to his own seat.

Then Kevin sat down and the taxi was off. Then to Kevin's great annoyance the song was still playing.

'Yes I'd rather hurt than feeling nothing at all.' They both sang. It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I Need You Now.' Sang the woman.' And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I Need You Now.' Sang the man.

"That's quite enough of that." Said Kevin and then he violently turned the radio off.

"Oh." Came a moaning from the back that made Kevin's head shake." Why'd you turn it off?" asked Fiona as she leaned forward." I like that song."

"Well I don't." replied Kevin not turning around to look at her.

"But it's kind of like us right now." Said Fiona and that comment made Kevin's eyes bust open. Then Fiona leaned back with a smile." It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I Need You Now." She sang drunkenly. Kevin just tapped his fingers along his arm in annoyance." Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I Need You Now-"

"Pothole." Said Kevin pointing it out to the taxi driver. Then the driver sped up and ran into the pothole. Fiona's song was interrupted as she bounced up and hit her head against the roof of the taxi. Kevin turned down his visor and saw that Fiona now sat back quietly rubbing the back of her head. And then everything was quiet just to Kevin's liking.

But in the silence Fiona decided to think. She wondered what hotel Kevin would be staying at. She'd never seen him at the one she was staying at, despite his teaming with Kid Muscle. And she did just find him in that rundown old bar, so any hotel he could be staying at couldn't be any better.

Then as she completed her thought the taxi came to a halt. Then her door was opened and Kevin stood there. He reached in and pulled her out like he'd done so many times tonight. Then he turned to the taxi driver while she turned to the hotel before them, and it was nothing like she expected.

It was a large castle, fit with towers, giant golden doors, stonework and everything.

"It's a castle!" she exclaimed.

"Very observant of you." Said Kevin as he leaned on the hood of the taxi half-facing her. In his hand was his wallet and then he turned and handed the taxi driver some money." Thank you." He said handing it over.

"No problem, sir." Replied the driver." You have a good night."

"I certainly hope so." Replied Kevin." My night needs some picking up."

"Well." Said the driver as he glanced over at Fiona." You could always take her and." He leaned in and whispered." Well you know."

Kevin was confused at first but then he looked over to Fiona and the idea came over him. Then he turned back to the taxi driver abruptly who was nodding to him.

Kevin began to growl which immediately frightened the little man. Then the taxi driver turned on his engines and prepared to drive off as Kevin prepared to attack.

Then the taxi drove off but not before Kevin kicked out his leg, denting the back of the taxi. Then after it had drove off Kevin adjusted his jacket, turned and walked towards his hotel. He stopped as he realized Fiona was not with him and he turned to see her still standing in awe at the place.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"Yes." Replied Fiona. Then she shuffled as fast as she could to meet up with Kevin. Kevin was at the large golden doors and held it open for her.

Fiona was at awe of the whole thing and took her time upon entering. The ceiling was painted with medieval European art. She took it all in but was taken out of it as Kevin gave her a shove to hurry her along. The shove was good as she used the momentum to get to the top of the steps, laughing as if it was a game. But when she got to the middle steps she began to falter and tip over. But Kevin was right behind her and reached out pressing his hand against her back catching her.

"Try not to act drunk." He said. Then he gave her another push and sent her over the steps and into the lobby.

Fiona then walked into the lobby, taken in as much with it as she had with the golden doors. But in her distractions and her tipsy state she tripped over herself. But this time she was able to catch herself, this time putting her hands on the ground. Kevin came up behind the steps following her but then stopped as she was bent over in front of him. Fiona began to sway her hips as she tried to balance herself and stand up. Kevin stood there for several moments hoping she'd move, but then Kevin walked around her just as she was standing up right, he walked up to the reception desk.

"Good evening ." said the man there.

"Evening." Replied Kevin." Do you have any rooms to spare?" he asked." For her." He added pointing over his shoulder. Fiona at this point had fallen over and was curled up into a ball and brushing herself against the soft feeling of the red rug. Kevin turned from her and back to the man behind the desk." Just for tonight." He added.

"I'm sorry sir." Said the man." But we're all booked."

"Come again?" said Kevin as he leaned forward in disbelief.

"We have no rooms available." Was the reply. "We're all booked." Kevin turned to Fiona who was rolling around singing that song to herself. Kevin strummed his fingers along the desk before turning and facing the man again.

"Have you any other place for her to stay?"

"I'm afraid not sir."

"Don't you have staff sleeping quarters?" asked Kevin." Can't she stay there?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Mask." Kevin rolled his head and turned over to Fiona. She was now crawling around in a circle still singing that song.

"Very well." Sighed Kevin." I suppose I'll just take her."

"As you wish." Said the receptionist. Then Kevin turned and walked over to Fiona who was still crawling around.

"Come on you." Said Kevin as he stood over her.

"It's a quarter after one." She sang." I'm a little drunk and I Need You Now."

"Come one get up." Said Kevin as reached down and grabbed at her.

"Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I Need You Now." She continued oblivious to his presence. Kevin growled as he struggled to get her to her feet. When he grabbed her around her stomach she would just go limp in his arms and fall over again. He grabbed her arms but then she would just twist out of his grip." And I don't know how I can do without I just Need You Now!"

"Oh to Hell with this." Said Kevin annoyed with fighting against her. Then he swung Fiona forward, crouching down to catch her on his shoulders. Then he lifted her up and began walking off.

"Good Night Mr. Mask." Said the receptionist.

"Good Night, sir." Replied Fiona from over Kevin's shoulder in an awful impersonation of Kevin's voice." But the Prince is taking the princess into his castle."

"Shut up!" called Kevin then he jerked his shoulder causing her to shriek and wiggle her body.

"Oh am I more like the damsel in distress and you're the monster?" asked Fiona as she turned to Kevin as best she could." Are you going to take me and ravage me?" Kevin faltered for a moment as he stumbled up the steps. He reached out his arm and grabbed the railing. Fiona found that fairly amusing.

So Fiona then began to giggle as she rocked her body back and forth faltering Kevin's center of balance even further.

"No, no, no." grumbled Kevin as he reached onto the railing and pulled himself up further to the top of the steps. Then he reached the top of the steps with Fiona laughing and fidgeting the whole way.

Kevin began to walk further but then felt something strange going into his hair. He cocked his head slightly and saw Fiona running her hands in his hair.

"You have very pretty hair Kevin." She said as she did so. Kevin's reply was a grunt." It looks almost exactly like mine." She said pulling her own hair and putting it next to Kevin's for comparison." You should let me braid it for you." Kevin's body only became more and more tense as he continued walking on to his room. At one point Fiona stuck his hair into her mouth and began chewing on it.

But then luckily for Kevin they had reached his room. He flashed his room key, kicked open the door and tossed Fiona across the room where she landed on the king sized bed.

She giggled as she flew across the room and landed on the soft mattress, of which there was only one.

"That was fun." She giggled as she sat up." Do it again." But Kevin just walked past her grabbing at a lone pillow and blanket." Where are you going?" asked Fiona confused.

"You will sleep here." Said Kevin pointing to the bed she was in." And I will sleep over there." He pointed across the room to a couch up against the wall. Then without any delay Kevin turned and walked over to the couch.

Fiona had no objections and lay back against the soft mattress. Time passed and the night just kept getting darker and darker, but Fiona couldn't sleep. Something inside of her was forcing her not too.

She lifted her head off the pillow and looked across the room. There using the moonlight that shined into the room she could make out Kevin's large figure on the couch. He was much too big for it as his arms and legs dangled off both edges.

He had been very kind to her this evening. He had taken her in when she needed help, mostly from herself. He'd made sure she was okay, escorted her to her hotel and then to his own, even offering her his own bed. Whether he'd admit it or not he was a friend to her when she needed it most. And this whole night all she had done was cause him problems.

But now she decided she would return the favor, she would at least let Kevin sleep in his own bed. So then Fiona threw the blanket off of herself and landed on the floor, unsuccessfully at first as she fell to the ground with a quiet 'Oof." But then she picked herself up and made her way over to the couch.

She looked down and saw Kevin's sleeping figure, she knew he was because his eyes were shut. So then Fiona bent down and lifted one of his arms over her shoulder, then she grabbed his body and supported him with her other arm.

Fiona had some difficulty in carrying the larger man across the room, she hadn't imaged he'd be so heavy. But she carried on.

Then she began walking across the room carrying or rather dragging him as they went. His body mostly covered hers, his arms so long they dangled past her and brushed his hands against the floor.

But she managed to drag him across the floor and make it back to the bed. Then she turned over and placed him on it. Kevin did not stir the whole time, he was still deep in his sleep. Then Fiona turned down and went at his boots.

She undid the lacing and pulled off his boots, discarding them to the floor. Then she moved up and pulled his long trench coat off his shoulders and then tossed it off to the floor. Then lastly she put the blanket over him covering his body.

Then lastly she got into bed next to him, his much larger frame dwarfing hers as she got under the blanket and snuggled next to him. Then she took his right arm and put it around herself, adding some extra warmth. Then she sang softly to herself.

"Oh baby I Need You Now."

**Note:**** The Song is 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum. **

**Please leave a review of what you thought. **


	13. Race to the Ring

The next day came and it was time for the semifinals of both the black and red divisions. The black division finals would start first at noon with Terry and Jeager vs. Gun Ma and Meltdown. Then later at three it would be Kid Muscle and Kevin Mask vs. Hammerhead and Gapparland.

It was getting close to noon and the black division stadium was starting to get packed.

Kid and Roxanne maneuvered their way around to find a place to sit.

"KID!" called out a familiar voice.

"ROXANNE!" called another. The couple looked around to find Checkmate, Kiki, and Wally waving and inviting them over. The two made their way over and sat with the trio.

"Hey guys." Said Roxanne as she sat down." What are you doing here?"

"Here to see our friends triumph over their enemies." Said Checkmate poetically.

"You say that when the finals come around." Said Roxanne." Who will you be rooting for then?" Kid gave a chuckle of acknowledgement.

"Well who are you rooting for Kid?" asked Kiki extending over to him." Who do you want to fight in the finals?"

"Well I've got to beat my Gepparland and Hammerhead first." Said Kid.

"Don't worry Kid." Said Wally as he put his arm around Kid." You'll beat them hands down."

But their attention was drawn to the ring as Terry and Jeager began their entrance.

They turned down to the ring as Terry and Jeager had finished their entrance and waited for their opponents. Terry spotted Trixie close by in the front row and she winked at him.

But then the moment was interrupted as the loud music of Team Destruction filled the stadium. The two Chojin's made their way to the ring, walking side by side with their chests puffed out.

"Say Kid." Said Wally turning to him." Where's Kevin at? Doesn't he normally like to check out your competition?"

"Have you seen Kevin at all?" asked Roxanne turning to Kid.

"Not since last night." Replied Kid with a shake of his head." He said he was going back to his hotel, but I'm sure he'll be here soon." The group then turned their attention back to the ring where Terry and Jeager waited in the ring.

Jeager let out a sigh as they waited.

"Nervous?" asked Terry.

"Ja." replied Jeager with a smile." Nervous about fighting Kid Muscle und Kevin in vhe vinal round."

"Well let's make this quick then." Said Terry." And leave the real show for them." As he spoke Meltdown jumped over the ropes and walked towards them as Gun Ma climbed between them.

Then the teams squared up in the middle of the ring.

"Who's first?" asked Meltdown with a crack of his knuckles.

"I started vast time." Said Jeager to Terry." Vou go first."

"If we're operating like that." Said Meltdown, then he turned his head to Gun Ma." You go first." Gun Ma said nothing but nodded in reply.

With that the two fighters took their places in the middle of the ring, the bell went off the next second and the fight was on.

Terry quickly made the first move and charged Gun Ma. Then he jumped up and tried to punch him but Gun Ma put up his arm and blocked. Terry ran off and into the ropes. Then he flew back and tried again, only to be blocked once more. He dived to the ropes once more and shot back this time swinging down his leg. He came down and struck Gun Ma on the head sending him stumbling back. Then Terry jumped up once more and kicked him in the chest, where Gun Ma's revolver was. But when he swung his foot in there it got stuck. Terry tried to get out but it wouldn't budge.

So Gun Ma quickly reached out and grabbed his leg, then he turned and slammed Terry onto the mat. Terry slammed onto the mat but put his arms out and prepared to rebound. But before he could Gun Ma fell down on him, crushing him to the mat. Then he reached back and got Terry in a leg lock.

Terry struggled against it but then Gun Ma pressed his chest against Terry's back. The suddenly Terry felt a burning sensation all along his back and he let out a loud scream as the pain continued.

"TERRY!" shouted Trixie.

But Gun Ma did nothing, just kept Terry in the leg lock and kept Terry's back to his chest. Then once his attack was finished Gun Ma stood up, revealing Terry's back to be torn up and covered red.

Then Gun Ma reached down and grabbed Terry, the Texan didn't even have enough strength to fight back. Gun Ma held him up showing his beat up back to the crowd. The he turned over and tossed Terry into his corner where Jeager reached out and caught him.

"Terry." He said as he held him." Are vou alright?" Terry did nothing but groan and look up at Jeager. His eyes were on the verge of tears, his body was in serious pain. Jeager looked across the ring at Gun Ma who stood in the middle of the ring and then he looked back to Terry. There was no way they could continue, and whatever had hurt Terry hurt him bad and he needed medical help.

Jeager looked back at Gun Ma who began advancing towards him. Jeager slowly put Terry onto the ground, making sure to not put him on his back and cause him anymore pain.

Then Jeager stepped into the ring as Gun Ma continued to come towards him.

"The vight is over." Said Jeager with a wave of his arms, causing Gun Ma to stop before him." My partner cannot continue, so ve forfeit." The bell ran ending the match as Gun Ma turned his gaze from Jeager to Terry behind him and then back to Jeager.

"You say that like it means something." he said. Jeager was shocked by this indicated by the look he showe don his face. Then before Jeager knew it Gun Ma punched him in the chin, sending him stumbling back. Jeager moved back towards the ropes, he would have attacked but then he was grabbed from behind. When he looked up he saw that Meltdown had his arms wrapped around him.

"What do you say Gun Ma." Said Meltdown as he held the struggling Jeager." Should we sent Muscle and Mask a message."

"Let's do it." Said Gun Ma with a smile. Meltdown then held Jeager tighter and the jumped into the air with him.

Once in the air Meltdown began to rotate as he held Jeager's body, falling upside down with Jeager's head leading the way. The two continued to dive until they came crashing down on the corner post, which broke Jeager's helmet causing his blonde hair to fall out.

Jeager fell to the ground with a groan as Meltdown released him, but it was not over after that. Because then Gun Ma jumped up and came down on Jeager, slamming his elbow into his back.

Jeager let out a scream upon impact and the Gun Ma stood up over him. The Team Destruction looked over into the crowd where they saw Kid Muscle watching the match.

They gave smiles of amusement after beating his friend and couldn't wait to do it to Kid. The two then took their leave of the ring while Terry and Jeager were helped out on stretchers.

"What was that?!" said Roxanne as she stood up.

"That was not a wrestling match." Said Kiki." That was a massacre."

The two looked over and saw Trixie heading for the hospital where Jeager and Terry would be taken.

"We should go comfort her." Said Kiki to Roxanne. And Roxanne understood, Trixie was her friend and no little squabble they had could change it. She was most likely hurting now and needed someone to be there for her.

"Right." Said Roxanne." And you." She said turning and pointing to Kid." You get to your match and beat your opponents, and send those two a message." She said pointing to the area Gun Ma and Meltdown just left.

Kid nodded his reply he was ready for his match, but the only question was Kevin ready?

Kevin awoke at that time feeling very refreshed and relaxed with the good night sleep he had. He opened his eyes and looked out the window. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and birds were flying around. But that's what frightened him. This was not the window he fell asleep next to last night. He looked around and became even more frightened.

First off he was in the bed, yet he remembered he had fallen asleep on the couch.

Secondly the room around him was a mess. Furniture was knocked over, tables and the couch turned upside down, the legs of all of them strangely broken.

Third when he looked down he saw that he was naked, say for the iron mask on his face which he checked that he had on. All around the room were cloths shirts, pants, and ladies undergarments?

Lastly and most important when he looked to his right he saw Fiona bare-beam and butt-naked snuggled up next to him.

Kevin became immediately frightened and quickly rolled out of bed. Then he poked his head up to see Fiona hadn't woken up. She only yawned and rolled over, her waist down covered by a blanket.

Kevin quickly got up and frantically ran around the room, a failed attempt at first as he slid on the floor and fell. Then he stood up but once he did as sharp pain flew threw his body. It started at his legs and hit hardest when it came to his groin. Kevin leaned over in pain as he rested his hands on his knees. He panted and looked over at Fiona who was still sleeping soundly with a strange smile on her face.

The first thing Kevin did was grab at his pants which were close by. He didn't want Fiona to see him naked no matter what happened the night before. Then he tossed his trench coat over himself and tied it up tight.

Kid Muscle all the while had been trying to get in touch with Kevin after that. He tried calling him but that didn't work, and he'd never found out which hotel he stayed at. He asked the McMadds if they had any records of where he was staying but they had nothing.

Their match was in an hour he didn't have time to wait. Kid then decided to try his search for Kevin all over again so he checked the only place he thought he might find him in, the bar. Kid ran into the run down old place and found as usual no one there, only the bartender. So Kid walked up hoping to question him.

"Barkeep." He said upon approaching.

"Oh it's you." Said the bartender." You have money to pay this time?"

"I'm not here to drink." Said Kid as he leaned on the counter." Have you seen my friend in here? Tall guy, blonde hair, iron mask."

"Yes he came here just the other night." Told the bartender." Jumped over the counter and came at me, so I ran for my life."

"That doesn't sound like him." Said Kid confused." What was he doing?"

"He didn't take anything." Said the bartender as he bent down." Only used my phone." He stood up and produced a paper in his hands." And called two numbers." He then turned and handed the paper to Kid. It was the number of the taxi company and the tow-truck company.

Meanwhile Kevin went around the room and began picking up all of Fiona's cloths with great care and putting them into a plastic bag. He picked up her bra with one of the broken table legs as if he'd be poisoned if it touched him.

"KEVIN!" came a voice hollering from behind the door." KEVIN! IT'S KID MUSCLE!" Just then the door flung open as Kid kicked his foot against it and he ran in." Kevin!" he said as he did." Our match is coming up we've only got-WOW!" he shouted the last part as he came in and saw Kevin bent over and a naked woman in the bed.

"SHH!" Kevin blurred at him waving his hands. "Be quiet." He whispered.

"Kevin." Whispered Kid back." What's going on? Who is that?" he asked pointing to the woman in the bed.

"Doesn't matter." Kevin whispered back." What do you want?" he asked desperate to change the subject.

"Our match is starting soon, we've got to get to the stadium." Kevin's eyes burst open as he had forgotten all about the match.

Then he and Kid Muscle quickly rushed out of the room, Kevin lagging behind with a limp and still holding the plastic bag of cloths in his hands.

Kid ran up and slid down the railing to the stairs and flew down. Kevin limped behind him and slowly made his way down the stairs.

Kid jumped off the railing as he neared the bottom floor, landing safely. Then he looked back up to see Kevin only half-way down.

"C'mon!" Kid shouted back." We've got to move!" Kevin strained himself as he forced himself to move faster, fighting against the pain in his groin.

Then when Kevin reached the bottom the two hurried off to the front door.

"Mr. Mask." Called the receptionist." Shall I have breakfast delivered to your room?"

"Service for one." Kevin called back as he limped to the door, trailing behind Kid Muscle.

"Very good sir." Said the receptionist.

Kevin made his way outside and saw something he didn't expect. He saw Kid Muscle on his motorcycle.

"My bike?" said Kevin confused." How did you find it?"

"It doesn't matter right now." Said Kid." All you have to know is I sped up the process to fix it." He had actually traced the numbers from the bar, he went and picked up the bike first which wasn't in very bad condition at all. Then he called the taxi company and got the address of the hotel Kevin was staying at. Kid tossed the keys to Kevin." C'mon let's ride." Kevin limped forward but suddenly found he hadn't the strength to drive.

"You drive Muscle." He said surprising Kid as he tossed the keys back." I don't have the strength."

"Are you sure?" asked Kid.

"Yes." Groaned Kevin as he sat on the bike behind Kid." But not one scratch on it, you hear me?"

"I got ya." Said Kid as he turned and started up the bike with a loud roar. Then he put his hands on the handles. But as he touched it the bike violently jerked forward and the two fell off, falling forward." How did I do?" asked Kid picking himself up off the ground." That wasn't so bad for my first time."

Kevin picked himself up off the ground took the keys from Kid and shoved the plastic bag into his hands." Yes, very good Kid Muscle." He said as he did so. Then he sat on the bike taking the driver's spot." For your next trick, why don't I kick your ass?" Then Kid sat down behind him as Kevin started up the bike.

Then the two were off.

But time was drawing near and the red division stadium began to fill up. But Roxanne and Kiki had gone off to the hospital to visit Trixie while Checkmate and Wally went on ahead to Kid's match.

But the two looked around confused as the match would begin in no less than half an hour and neither had seen any sign of Kid, let alone Kevin Mask.

Roxanne and Kiki had meanwhile gone off to the hospital. They found Trixie in the waiting room sobbing while Jeager and Terry had been taken in.

"Trixie." Said Roxanne as she approached. Trixie quickly got up as her two friends approached and they embraced each other. Whatever mindless squabble they had before meant nothing now." What's happened?" asked Roxanne as she looked at Trixie." What's the word?"

"I don't know." Replied Trixie between sobs." They've just been taken in." Then she turned and faced Roxanne fully." Shouldn't you get to Kid's match, it'll be starting soon."

"And leave you like this." Said Roxanne as she pointed at Trixie up and down." No, I'll watch the match from here, Kid would understand." Then the three turned their attention to the TV showing the red division match was beginning as Gepparland and Hammerhead made their way into the ring.

"Shirt, pants, bra, panties." Said Kid as he looked through the bag." KEVIN!" he leaned forward shouting in the man's ear." What is this stuff?"

"It's women's cloths."

"The one in the bed?" Kevin nodded. "What happened to the no sex before matches thing?" asked Kid." Did you just say that so I couldn't get it in while you-"

"NO!" shouted Kevin turning back and frightening Kid Muscle. Silence passed over them as Kid was too frightened to continue, but eventually he did.

"So what happened with you two?" asked Kid.

"She rode me like a bull." Replied Kevin softly. Kevin drove on but then came to a complete stop.

"Why did you stop?" asked Kid as he poked his head out from behind Kevin and he was shocked at what he saw. Laid out before them all across the highway was a long line of traffic leading into the stadium." Oh." Groaned Kid. "We'll never make it there in time."

"Maybe we still can." Said Kevin with his head looking up.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kid. He followed Kevin's gaze and saw that he was looking towards a billboard next to the expressway that just so happened to lean over the stadium." Oh God no." groaned Kid. Then Kevin drove off with new ferocity.

However at the Red division stadium it was much quieter. Gepparland and Hammerhead waited inside the ring. They stood impatiently with their arms folded awaiting the arrival of their opponents. The crowd too was very bored with nothing to occupy their attention some had left or had gone to sleep.

Ikeman turned down to his watch which was almost at 3:15.

"We've waited long enough." He said and then he stood up grabbing a microphone." Attention ladies and gentlemen." He said getting the attention of the tired crowd. At that moment Kevin and Kid drove up the highway, with an extra kick of gas Kevin drove and the motorcycle bounced off the billboard and flew through the air, Kid screaming like a girl the whole time." Kevin Mask and Kid Muscle have not entered the ring after their half-hour wait. So by the authority of the IWF administration I-"

But he stopped as he as well as the crowd heard yelling coming from the sky above them. Everyone looked up and saw something shooting down towards them. It was Kevin Mask and Kid Muscle flying down from the sky on Kevin's bike, the two screaming their lungs out.

They flew downwards, avoiding the ring and landing in the aisle they would have entered from. The bike hit the ground and screeched as Kevin hit down on the brakes, creating large tire marks in the ground.

In the aftermath of their fall Kevin stayed clutched onto the bike with his eyes shut and Kid held onto Kevin with his eyes shut.

But then slowly they opened their eyes and realized they had made it onto solid ground in one piece. The two then looked to each other and let out as a sigh as they fell off the bike together.

The crowd cheered upon their arrival as the two lay on the ground.

They slowly turned their heads to eachother. They said nothing but knew that after their near death experience they now had to get up and do what they came here to do.

So slowly they got to their feet. Kid was up first but Kevin struggled considering what he'd done the night before. His legs wobbled and shook. He was about to double over when he had finally stood up but Kid leaned over and supported him.

"You ready?" asked Kid when Kevin turned his head to him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Said Kevin. Then Kid carried Kevin over to their corner. Everyone watched on in wonder at the sight and was curious as to what could have brought this on. Kevin did look strange, his body was hunched over, he wore no shirt or shoes only his trench coat and his wrestling pants.

Kid carried Kevin over to the corner. Once Kevin was there he reached up to grab the top rope and pulled himself up. But the second he lifted his leg off the ground there was a loud crack. The pain shot up from Kevin's leg again, the worst pain coming from his crotch.

"OH!" exclaimed Kevin as he fell back but was luckily caught by Kid Muscle." Oh, I think I pulled something." he groaned as Kid held him. Then Kid turned and slowly lowered Kevin to the ground, Kevin groaning the whole way down.

"Jesus Kevin what did that woman do to you?" he said as Kevin groaned the whole way to the ground.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Roxanne from the hospital." What do you think happened?"

At that moment Ikeman, Jacqueline and a team of paramedics came rushing over to Kid and Kevin. People in the front rows with cameras began snapping pictures of the downed duo, Kevin and Kid covered their faces. No doubt this would soon be all around the world with a made up story behind it.

"Kevin." Said Jacqueline." What's wrong, are you alright?"

"Sir, can you tell us what's wrong?" asked a paramedic as he knelt down next to Kevin.

"Kid." Said Jacqueline turning to Kid Muscle." What's happened to Kevin?" Then her vision turned down to the plastic bag in Kid's hands." What is that?" she asked pointing to it.

"Well-" began Kid.

"Nothing." Said Kevin as his arm shot up and pointed at Kid." It's nothing important." Then Kevin rose to his feet unaided and grabbed the bag from Kid's hands. Then he staggered over to the ring and raised himself into his corner. Once there he put the plastic bad onto the ground and pulled off his trench coat and put it over the plastic bag.

"Well you heard him." Said Kid as he shooed everyone off." He's fit to fight, nothing to worry about."

"Well then let's get this show on the road." Said Ikeman turning back to go to his seat.

Then Kid jumped into his corner and stood next to Kevin. Then Kid looked across the ring at the two fish men they'd be fighting.

"Phew." Said Kid with a smile." It's good you're feeling better Kevin, I was afraid I'd have to fight all on my own here." Kid turned to Kevin and saw him hunched over the ropes breathing heavy." Kevin are you going to be alright?" Kevin gave no reply but continued to groan." Hey Kevin you know what?" Kevin cocked his head slightly and looked up at Kid." If you wanted people to think you weren't gay why didn't you say you had sex last night with that girl." By now Kid was getting good at ready past Kevin's mask and what he saw was Kevin's face caught in an angered state, with his eyes burning like fire, his jaw clenched and visions burning and whole threw Kid's head."Haha." laughed Kid nervously." Why don't you sit this one out buddy, I'll take this one." Kid wasn't even in the ring for a second before bell rang out and the fight was on.

Gepparland was quickly on Kid and tackled him to the ropes. Gepparland kept his hands on Kid's shoulders and kept pushing him down, Kid however struggled back. But then Gepparland head-butted Kid sending him back into the ropes. Then when he came flying back Gepparland grabbed Kid and tossed him up and over his shoulder slamming him onto the mat.

Everyone watched on as the match continued to unfold. Gepparland then walked over and grabbed onto Kid's back preparing to hoist him up. But then Kid punched Gepparland in the stomach, then a second time. Then Kid jumped up and punched him in the chin.

The crowd cheered as Gepparland stumbled back into the ropes." That's it Muscle." Groaned Kevin.

But then Gepparland bounced off the ropes and came at him, clotheslining him to the ground.

"Remember when I said they'd win hands down." Said Wally. The group nodded." I may have spoken too soon."

Then with that Gepparland grabbed Kid Muscle by the back of his neck, swung him around and then tossed him out of the ring.

Kid flew over the top rope and landed on the ground below. Then he rolled around groaning.

Kevin had watched Kid fly over the ropes. Then he turned his attention back to the ring, and there before him was Gepparland.

"Oh God No." groaned Kevin. Then Gepparland reached out and grabbed Kevin by his shoulders and dragged him into the ring.

"What are they doing?" said Roxanne from the hospital." They're going to lose if they keep this up."

In the ring Gepparland kept Kevin in the corner and kept barraging him with punches, Kevin was too weak to dodge and took the punches to his body. "I can't believe you're the son of Robin Mask." Said Gepparland as he halted his assault on Kevin. "This has been such a disappointment." Then he grabbed Kevin by the shoulders and threw him out of the corner and onto the mat.

Kevin groaned as he propped his arm up but then Gepparland reached down and grabbed him in a full-nelson." Time to end this." They stood in the middle of the ring as Gepparland held them there. Kevin was too weak to fight but he found his eyes scanning the crowd.

The fans were all cheering, shouting his name, most yelled curse words as loud as they could. But then amongst them all one person caught his eye.

There was one little blonde haired woman standing in the middle of the crowd. She wore her hair long and unbraided, a black t-shirt that was clearly too large for her as it came down to her forearms, and fell down towards her knees. She wasn't wearing any shorts or pants just a plain pair of white boxer shorts that fell past her knees. And Kevin could barely make it out but she must have been wearing some extremely big shoes as they rose up to her knees. There was no mistaking this, it was Fiona.

She looked at Kevin from where she was standing and the two locked eyes, and when they did everything else just seemed to stop. Fiona flashed one eye shut and wink at him but Kevin appeared unresponsive. So then she put her hand to her mouth and kissed it then blew it in his direction.

Kevin acted as if something had flown at him and touched his mask. And after that he felt different.

A strange burning feeling began to heat up inside his stomach and a growl formed in his neck as his eyes narrowed on Fiona. Then suddenly his body began to glow gold, the angrier he got the brighter he got.

Then Kevin swung up his arm breaking the hold that held him. Gepparland stumbled off and Kevin quickly turned to him. Then he bashed his masked face against Gepparland, causing him to fall back to the ground. Then Kevin wasted on time in picking up Gepparland, laying him over his back and putting him in the tower bridge.

"Wow where did that come from?" asked Kid as he rested on the ropes before him. He looked over Kevin and noticed the fire in his eyes as he held his opponent.

"Enough please." Groaned Gepparland. Then he reached his hand down to Kevin's chest and tapped him. Kevin took that as enough and quickly tossed his opponent to the ground. Then he himself turned and began walking towards Kid Muscle.

"Hey that was great." Said Kid jumping up to congratulate Kevin." You really had me going, but your full of surprises aren't ya Kev-" He stopped as Kevin walked right past him and to the front row of fans. Kid looked on confused as Kevin leaned in as far as he could, the cheering fans all around him.

Then Kevin reached out his arm and pointed, then bent his index finger indicating whoever he was pointing at to come forward. The crowd continued to cheer but Kevin's eyes did not falter as the person in question started stomping towards him.

Kid looked from his place at the corner of the ring and looked over. Then he saw a little woman with blonde hair and strange attire standing before Kevin. She looked up at him with a smile and bright blue eyes but Kevin appeared angered by her appearance as he looked her up and down.

They appeared to be speaking, an argument that Kevin was most likely losing as the woman kept a smile on her face.

So then Kevin picked her up and lifted her over the barrier between the fans and the rings, then he walked back still holding her and placed her on the corner of the ring. Kid looked down at her confused. She sat there with an amused smile on her face as she kicked her feet back and forth, showing off the big boots she wore.

"Oh Hello Kid Muscle." She said turning to Kid with a smile.

"H-Hello." Kid replied politely with a wave, although he didn't know who it was.

"Ahem." Kevin coughed violently. In an attempt to get their attentions, and they both turned over to him." Boots." He said holding his hands out to the woman, expecting her to take them off and hand them to him.

She brandished another smile and continued to kick her feet out, annoying Kevin even more as he knew she wouldn't comply with him. He let out a growl to show his anger.

Then she turned her head and flashed her eyes at him again. Kevin let out a loud growl and bent down before her.

Kid looked back at the crowd to see Checkmate and Wally looking at him questioningly. Kid shrugged his shoulders in reply.

The crowd around them watched in awe at what was going on. Like Kid they didn't know who the woman was, but they wanted to and they wanted to know her relationship to Kevin Mask.

Kevin bent down before her and the woman shot her booted foot up and spread it out along Kevin's face. Kevin grabbed onto her leg and brought it down onto his knee. Then he began undoing the lacings on the boots.

The task seemed to annoy him thought, because as he tried to work the woman would bring her other leg up and rested it across his shoulders. Whenever she would make a gesture like that or a proactive one towards Kevin the crowd watching would only watch with more interest.

Kevin undid the lacings on the boot and then tore the giant footwear off her foot only to find a naked foot now stretched out before his face. The woman arched her foot along his face and turned him to face her. The crowd 'ohed' and whistled. Kevin let out another grunt and grabbed her other leg off his back and then began on that one.

Kid kept on observing the woman as she sat there. She appeared delighted with the situation she had Kevin in. There was no doubt in Kid's mind who it was, it was clearly the woman Kevin slept with the other night but he could have sworn he'd seen her somewhere else.

Kevin finished the lacing on the other boot and took it off, discarding it to the floor. Then he stood up and towered over the woman.

"Shirt." He said pointing to it. The woman only smiled and arched her arms on the bottom of the shirt, and then began to pull it off herself. She was about to pull it over her chest when Kevin stopped her. She was wearing nothing under it and Kevin didn't want her to expose herself to the crowd.

"Why aren't you wearing any underwear?" asked Kevin.

"I would have." She replied. "But when I woke up all my clothes were gone." Kevin let out a groan, knowing that was his doing.

"Muscle." He said turning and pointing to Kid." Get me the plastic bag and my trench coat"

"W-Why-"

"NOW!" And with that order Kid ran off and grabbed the two items asked for, one hiding under the other. Then he ran back and handed them to Kevin who ripped them from Kid's hands violently.

Then Kevin turned back to the woman and put the bag on the ground between them. She looked from the bag and back up to him. Then with a wave of his arms he swung his trench coat around and put it around her, covering her and himself.

Everyone watched on and leaned in for anticipation. Kevin began disrobing the woman, seen as when he took off her shirt and boxer shorts and discarding them to the ground. Then he reached into the plastic and began pulling out ladies cloths and putting them on her.

The whole time she kept her eyes on his face but Kevin's vision would try and concentrate on what he was doing. During the process she reached over and began twirling her finger in his hair, and while Kevin was annoyed he continued what he was doing.

"I missed you at breakfast." She said as he did so. Kevin gave no reply and continued what he was doing. "I had to eat all alone." She added with a pout face.

Then when the act was over Kevin lifted himself up and took his coat off her shoulders, revealing her to be fully dressed. Then it was clear to everyone who this woman was, despite her hair not being braided.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Roxanne. Checkmate and Wally dropped their jaws from where they stood.

"K-K-Kevin." Said Kid from where he was standing." Is… Is that who I think it is?" Kevin turned from Fiona holding his coat and the plastic bag now filled with his clothing over his shoulder. He said nothing as he passed Kid Muscle only a low grunt." Wait!" said Kid as he ran after Kevin who was heading for the locker room.

At that point Fiona got an idea into her head and she smiled as she walked over to the announcer's table. She walked over waving her hand through her unbraided hair, then she leaned over the desk and began talking the people there.

"K-Kevin." Said Kid as he finally managed to catch up to him." Don't tell me that you and her-"

"Let's just drop it Muscle." Said Kevin not faltering from his course. He'd already disgraced himself enough out there and he wanted to be out of her before anymore questions came up. Kid walked with him, the two side by side.

'For me it happens all the time!" a woman sang out on the speakers. It was so loud it caused Kevin and Kid to lose their footing and nearly fall over. Kevin quickly turned back and saw the ring where Fiona was leaning on the ropes.' It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now." Kevin continued to look at ring where Fiona stood looking at him, mouthing the words at him." And I don't know how I can do without, I just Need You Now!" She mouthed and pointed to him.

Kevin gave out a loud grunt and quickly disappeared into the locker room. Kid stayed behind however looking between where Kevin just stood and where Fiona was. Then she put up her arm and gave Kid a wave, to which he replied with one of his own. Then he quickly turned and headed off after Kevin.

The audience cheered in approval as Fiona stayed in the ring. Everyone was stunned by what had just happened. Checkmate and Wally, Roxanne, Kiki and Trixie in the hospital but none more than Kid Muscle.

"I don't believe it." Said Kid with a snicker in his voice and a smile on his face as he followed after Kevin into the locker room. The large man had sat down on the bench and began untying his boots, but he had an annoyed attitude about him." That you." Said Kid pointing to Kevin who turned his head slightly to face Kid Muscle." And Fiona." He said pointing outside. He did not say more as he burst into a laughing fit.

"Yes, Yes Kid Muscle." Groaned Kevin as he turned his attention back to his boots." Very funny."

"So what are you going to do with her?" asked Kid as he walked over and stood closer to Kevin.

"What about her?"

"Are you two going to get personal, start dating, maybe even marry-"

"No!" said Kevin sternly as he bolted his head up and looked at Kid Muscle." We will do no such thing, this was just a onetime thing." Kid was quiet for several moments as he watched Kevin tie his boots.

"You know Kevin." He said." You can just think of marriage is like finding your tag team partner." Kevin stopped what he was doing but did not look at Kid." There's only one person out there that's right for you." Kevin was silent for several more moments but then went back to tying his boots." Roxanne is that person for me." He continued when he realized Kevin wasn't going to reply." And when this is all over I, well I'm going to marry her."

"Well good for you." Said Kevin.

"And well." Continued Kid." I'd like you to be there on our wedding day." Kevin surprisingly scoffed at the comment.

"And what would you have me do?" he asked as he continued to untie his boots." Flower girl, the Reverend?" he asked not knowing what idiocy Kid had in mind.

"The best man." Spoke up Kid. Kevin was surprised by what he said and stopped what he was doing. Then he turned his head and looked him in the eyes. There was sincerity in them and no tone of joking in his voice when he said it." Will you do me the honor of being my best man Kevin?"

"I'll think about it." Said Kevin after several moments of silence and he turned away from Kid. Kid took Kevin's answer as a genuine 'I'll think about it', Kid understood Kevin he'd probably never been asked that question before.

"And hey." Said Kid as he sat down next to Kevin." After Roxanne and I get married and if you and Fiona hook up and have kids, your kids and my kids could play together." Kevin rolled his eyes and groaned at the very thought.


	14. The Final Match

The day had come at last, the final match of the tournament. After all of their trails these two teams fought their way to the final round, with friends and enemies lost along the way. The Last Match Kid Muscle with Kevin Mask vs. Gun Ma and Meltdown, who's partnership would prove to be the stronger the time was drawing near. The world would know soon enough.

Kid and Kevin were in the locker room preparing themselves. Kid wore the wrestling attire he'd worn during the final match of the Chojin crown, Kevin put his armor on himself. The two had said nothing the whole time, the silence in the room could be cut with a knife.

But then there came a knock at the door and the two turned and looked to see who would be entering. Once again Roxanne walked in.

"Hey." She said in a solemn but quiet voice as she walked across the room to them.

"Hey." Kid replied in a similar voice as he faced her fully as she walked before him. Kevin turned and faced her." I um." She said as she stood before Kid." Just wanted to say Good Luck."

"Thanks." Replied Kid. He reached his arm up and scratched the back of his head. "Roxanne I just want to say no matter what happens I-" But Roxanne jumped on Kid and kissed him passionately on the lips, Kid put his arms around her and returned the kiss.

"You'll win." She said after breaking the kiss, her face only centimeters from his still." I believe in you." Then she turned and looked at Kevin, who had walked up next to the two." Both of you."

Then Kevin reached out and put his hand on Kid's shoulder. "Time to go Kid." He said. Kid Muscle nodded and he led the way out the door. But once out the door they came to upon another sight.

There creating a small path to their destination were all of Kid's friends each bandaged from their previous battles, along with the Muscle League Legends.

"Guys." Said Kid as he stepped out.

"We just all wanted to come by and wish you the best of luck." Said Dik Dik.

"Tis true." Said Checkmate as he stood next to Kiki." We shall cheer for you till the very last."

"We're rooting for ya buddy." Said Terry.

"Ja." Added Jeager. Kid nodded his head slightly as he looked around at his family and friends smiling and supporting faces, tears forming in his eyes.

"Thanks guys." He said.

"C'mon Kid." Spoke up Trixie." Get out there and whoop some ass." Kid smiled and then walked past the group who clapped their hands or reached out and gave him a friendly nudge. When Kevin walked by he received identical support.

Robin Mask's eyes followed Kevin as he walked between the crowd of people, surprisingly he didn't seemed as annoyed with the situation as usual in fact he seemed to like it.

"Something on your mind Robin?" asked King Muscle as he noticed this.

"It appears Kevin has found himself a true friend." Said Robin as he watched Kevin walked off with Kid.

"Yea." Said King as he watched the two go off together." Our sons do look good together."

Kid and Kevin walked off in silence the only sound made was the sound of their boots as they walked down the corridor and to the curtain. Behind it would be the ring, the match, and the final trail of their partnership. The two stood behind the curtain as they did before their first match.

"Say Kevin." Said Kid getting Kevin attention as he turned and looked down at him." I realized we didn't have a team name, while everyone else in this tournament did. So I picked a name for us."

"It better not be something stupid like Kid Muscle and Friend." Groaned Kevin.

The right on cue the announcer began speaking on the other side of the curtain.

"Introducing first from the red division. The Ultimate Partnership, the team of Kid Muscle and Kevin Mask, The Masks." Kevin turned and looked surprised an act Kid could read even under his Iron Mask.

"I thought it made sense." Said Kid pointing to the two masks on their faces.

"I like it, it has style." Said Kevin turning and looking forward. Then he let out a sigh." You ready?"

"Let's get out there and win." Said Kid. They didn't look at each other but the same idea was in their minds. Together they pushed past the curtain and ran towards the ring screaming at the top of their lungs, getting the crowd all riled up as they cheered them on.

Then the two ran up and jumped into the ring, causing the crowd to cheer more. Then Kid stood on the corner post as Kevin stood next to him. The two beat their chests and waved to the crowd. Then Kid jumped off the corner post and stood before Kevin.

The two then turned their attention to the other isle where their opponents would come from.

Then right on cue the music began to play and the champions of the black division emerged and began walking down towards the ring.

"Kid Muscle." Said Kevin as he stood next to him causing Kid to look up at him." No matter what happens here it has been my honor to fight at your side." Then Kevin stretched out his hand to Kid. Kid looked at the gesture realizing it wasn't something Kevin did often, only to those he respected and admired deeply.

"The honor has been mine." Said Kid with a smile as he shook Kevin's hand without another moment's thought. The two then looked over to see Gun Ma and Meltdown entering the ring and walking towards them.

Then they walked up and stood across from the two.

"The Legendary Kid Muscle and Kevin Mask." Said Gun Ma." We meet at last."

"Are you we going to stand around and talk all day or are we going to fight?" asked Kid.

"You talk Way to Big little man." Said Meltdown as he moved to step forward but was blocked from Kid as Kevin stepped up and in his way.

"Let's skip any formalities." Said Kevin as he stood before him." And get right down to it." Meltdown scoffed and then turned to his corner with Gun Ma. Kid and Kevin then retreated into their own.

"You ready?" asked Kevin to Kid.

"Yea." Replied Kid.

"Well be on your toes Kid." Said Kevin as he glanced over his shoulder at their enemies." They haven't been in their matches long enough for me to truly determine their strengths."

The crowd was murmuring with anticipation. Roxanne, Kiki and Trixie were in the front row as usual and the bandaged up Muscle Leaguers were beside them. Standing amongst the crowd by one of the exits was Fiona.

Kid and Kevin stood in their corner." So who will go first?" asked Kid. They looked across to see that Meltdown would fight first.

"I will." Said Kevin stepping up and before Kid could say anything he jumped into the ring. The two stood to their full height and with the sound of the bell the final match was on.

Kevin and Meltdown lunged themselves at each other and locked up. The two out their hands against the others and began to struggle and push with neither gaining a definitive edge. But then Kevin broke the hold and the kicked Meltdown in the stomach, then punched him across the face. But then when he went to swing again Meltdown put up his arm and blocked. Then Meltdown lunged his head forward and head-butted him causing him to stumble back. Then Meltdown quickly lunged forward once more and trapped Kevin against the ropes pressing his forearm against Kevin's neck.

The crowd began to roar as they cheered Kevin to fight back.

"C'mon Kevin!" called Roxanne. Amongst the crowd Fiona watched on silently.

"KEV!" called Kid from their corner." FIGHT BACK!" But then Kevin reached his hands up and pressed them against Meltdown's shoulders and began pushing him off. Then Kevin swung his arm forward and punched Meltdown across the face. Kevin had hit him in the nose causing it to bleed from his hit. Then Kevin jumped up and kicked him across the face. Meltdown was sent down to the ground once more, but then began crawling over to his corner. But Kevin reached down and grabbed onto his leg and dragged him back into the ring. But then Meltdown turned back and kicked Kevin in the stomach causing him to bend over, and then a second time in the head. Kevin stumbled back and fell into his corner. He looked towards the ring and saw Meltdown rising to his feet, then out of the corner of his eye Kevin saw a hand stretched out at him. There was Kid Muscle willing to trade places with Kevin. Kevin however reached deep down inside himself and used some of his strength to fight back.

But then Meltdown reached down and wrapped his hands around Kevin and then jumped into the air.

Everyone watched on as they flew into the air, then Meltdown flew down towards the ring post preparing to do the same thing to Kevin that he did to Jeager. Kevin tried to struggled back but couldn't free himself, the crowd watched on in shock at what would come next.

The two came crashing down in the ring post with Kevin's helmet taking the brunt of the attack. Meltdown jumped down onto his feet as Kevin lay there perched against the ring post. His Mask was cracked lightly from his forehead to his chin. Then Kevin's body turned over and fell limply to the ground, the crowd gasped as he lay there motionless.

Meltdown then turned his attention over to Kid Muscle.

"Now it is your turn Muscle." Said Meltdown as he walked towards him. But Kid's vision was focused on Kevin's motionless frame and he did not change his vision until Meltdown stood over him and grabbed him by his collar. Then he turned to Meltdown and startled his opponent.

Kid had a burning rage in his eyes and the sign of Ultimate Muscle on his forehead. Kid quickly shot his head up and head-butted Meltdown forcing him back. Then Kid grabbed the top rope and jumped over, kicking Meltdown across the chest while doing so. Meltdown stumbled back once more as Kid continued his assault. Kid jumped up and punched Meltdown across the face but then Meltdown wrapped his arms around Kid and caught him in a bear-hug. Kid struggled against him but found it hard to free himself against Meltdown's strength.

"It'd over for you Muscle." Groaned Meltdown as he held Kid there. But then the mark of Ultimate Muscle began to glow brighter on Kid.

"This is for my fans!" yelled Kid. Then he swung forward and punched Meltdown in the face."This is for my friends! Terry and Jeager." he yelled swinging and making contact. This time Meltdown dropped him and Kid quickly grabbed him and jumped into the air." For Roxanne!" yelled Kid as he put Meltdown in the Kinniku buster." And this." Yelled Kid as he and Meltdown began to fly towards the ground as Kid had Meltdown locked up in the Kinniku buster. Then with two yelled from the both of them they fell down and hit the mat. Meltdown fell to the ground limp and Kid stood over him." Was for my partner."

The crowd cheered as Kid had defeated one of his opponents. He cocked his head over and saw Gun Ma entering the ring.

"Bravo, Bravo." He said as he did so." Now it is just you and I, Kid Muscle." Kid nodded and turned to face him fully. Then after a quick silence of looking each other over they charged each other. The two ran up and locked up in a struggled match against the other. And surprisingly Kid appeared to be winning as he pushed Gun Ma all around the ring. But then something happened, out of the revolver on Gun Ma's chest shot an iron fist. The fist shot out and hit Kid in the chest winding him.

This was the move used against Terry Kenyan that put him in such a bad state and Fiona in the match before.

Everyone watched on as Kid fell to the ground gasping for breath. Then Gun Ma reached down and grabbed Kid by the small tuff of hair he had and dragged him into the corner and stood him up. Kid was still too winded by the last attack to do anything.

"Vhat's he doing?!" said Jeager from their seats.

"C'MON KID!" yelled Roxanne. But Kid could do nothing, only look up as Gun Ma stood several feet before him. Then the revolver on his chest turned and another iron fist shot out and hit Kid in the head. The revolver kept moving firing dozens upon dozens of fist at Kid who had not time to dodge. Then after several minutes of this brutal attack Kid leaned against the ring post covered in red marks and bruises. Then Gun Ma walked over and raised his hand above Kid's head.

"Time to finish this." He said as he pulled his fist back. He went to swing but couldn't as something held his hand back. The crowd cheered and Gun Ma looked back in confusion as Kevin Mask stood there holding his fist.

"I don't remember tagging him in." Kevin said. Then before Gun Ma could retaliate Kevin swung up and punched him in the face, sending him stumbling back to the center of the ring.

The crowd cheered as Kevin was back in the fight, Kevin then walked over to Kid.

"Muscle." He said as he stood over him, hands on his shoulders." Muscle." He said shaking him." Muscle if your faking like how you were with the trails I swear to God I'll-"

"Okay, okay." Said Kid as he suddenly shot up earning a cheer from the crowd." I'm up, I'm up, What did I miss?" Kevin turned around and saw Gun Ma standing in the middle of the ring. Kid looked past Kevin and noticed him as well.

"You know what I've realized Kid Muscle?" said Kevin as he looked over his shoulder at Kid.

"What?" asked Kid in a panted breath.

"We had no team name before and we didn't have any tag-team moves."

"Are you suggesting something?" asked Kid.

"Just follow my lead." Said Kevin. Then he rose up to his full height, his body glowing gold with his maelstrom power. Then Kevin kicked up his legs and charged Gun Ma.

When Kevin came at him Gun Ma swung his fist at him, but Kevin easily dodged and jumped over him. While in the air Kevin reached over and grabbed Gun Ma's arms, then Kevin latched onto his back trapping him in the OLAP.

"Now Kid Muscle!" said Kevin. Kid jumped into the ring his own power of Ultimate Muscle rising in him. Then Kid ran over and grabbed onto Gun Ma's legs and then tossed him into the air, still trapped in the OLAP by Kevin.

Then Kid's power of Ultimate Muscle began to glow blue all around him as he jumped up after them.

The crowd watched on in wonder at what would happen next.

"What's he doing?" asked Trixie.

"Their tag-team move." Said Roxanne with a smile. Kid jumped up and grabbed onto Gun Ma's legs, turning him upside down and trapping him in the Kinniku buster. The crowd cheered as they watched the power of Ultimate Muscle and the Maelstrom power along with the signature moves of the two best wrestling dynasties work together to bring down a for.

"HERE WE GO!" he shouted as the trio began plummeting towards the ground. Kid and Kevin held their grip as they flew towards the ring and crashed into it creating a pile of smoke.

When it cleared Kid and Kevin realized their grip on Gun Ma who fell to the mat defeated. The victory bell rang bringing an end to the final match of the tournament.

Kid jumped up and down waving and cheering to the crowd who did the same too him. Kevin instead stood tall taking in every moment of it all.

Both their attentions were captured my Jacqueline and Ikeman McMadd as they entered the ring each holding one of the golden championship belts.

They approached the two wrestlers, Jacqueline to Kevin and Ikeman to Kid. The two wrestlers took the belts and held them, already engraved on the belts were the names 'Kid Muscle & Kevin Mask'. The two looked from the shinning belts and to each other.

Kid Muscle had made through all the fighting and drama with his most unlikely friend ever Kevin Mask. But he couldn't have done it without him not wanting it any other way.

Kid's emotions quickly overtook him and he jumped up and wrapped his arms around Kevin. But he quickly stopped himself and stood back down, remembering quickly how much Kevin hated contact like that. But then something unexpected happened.

Kevin swooped down and latched Kid Muscle with one arm while holding him up, laughing as he did so. Kid Muscle joined him in laughing as they stood in the center if the ring holding their belts up.

The crowd cheered all around them, in the front row were all of their friends. Then Kid turned to Kevin who looked back at him. The two held their belts up and then clicked them together.


	15. Best Partner There Ever Was

One week later.

Wedding Bells chimed in the air. All eyes in the world were on Kid and Roxanne's wedding.

They'd gotten married in Roxanne's hometown and a large crowd had gathered together on that day. Not just who would be expected like the Muscle League but many fans turned out for this wedding. And Kid never being one to turn down his fans was happy they'd turned up for it.

So the bride and grown kissed on the altar with the whole world watching from their seats or from home. But everyone in the church that day got up and cheered their approval.

Kid's best man would have been Kevin had he shown up, but the heir to the Mask Dynasty didn't show up that day so the position was given to Terry. Kid was upset by this but he understood Kevin wouldn't have liked such a public event with so many people so he didn't let it bother him too much, today was too glorious of a day.

Then Kid took Roxanne's hand and the two ran outside.

The Church doors bursted open to crowds of cheering people outside throwing rice in the air as they went. A dove was released and it flew up into the sky.

Kid and Roxanne ran through the crowd with smiles on their faces as the fans cheered them on. They were running towards their limo, but as they did they noticed a tall looking figure on a motorcycle close by.

Roxanne caught sight of it first. Then when she looked harder she could see there were two people on the motorcycle, one man and one woman.

Roxanne stopped as she saw the sight, stopping Kid in his tracks. Kid turned around to his new wife in confusion but she pointed out with a smile on her face what she was looking at.

Kid looked at where she was pointing and a smile was brought to his face as well. Then holding hands the two walked over to the motorcycle pair. The man sat on the bike looking like he was ready to drive it only his arms hung down at his sides. The woman was leaning on the end of the bike with her arms crossed.

"Kevin." Said Kid as he approached." You made it."

"I was told my presence would be strongly appreciated." Replied Kevin. Kid looked from Kevin to Roxanne with a smile on his face.

"Kevin this is my wife Roxanne." Said Kid as he pushed her forward.

"I know your girl." Said Kevin. Then he glanced behind himself at Fiona." But I don't believe these two have met." He said nodding his head to the two women.

"We haven't." said Roxanne.

"Roxanne this is Fiona." Said Kid.

"Fiona this is Roxanne." Finished Kevin. Fiona stepped up and presented her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." Said Roxanne as they shook.

"Pleasure's all mine." Said Fiona with a smile. Then she stepped back and leaned on the bike, looking up at Kevin.

"You invited all these people to your wedding?" asked Kevin as he looked past the newly married Muscles and to the crowd behind them.

"Yea." Replied Kid." The fans really wanted to see it, so I thought I owed it to them." A short silence fell over them as Kevin looked down to the ground.

"I always said you were a good people person." Said Kevin turning his head back to Kid." But your still the best partner there ever was."

"Well you're the only partner there ever was." Replied Kid with a smile.

"Then that makes me the best." Replied Kevin.

"So what will you do now?" asked Kid after a quick silence.

"Go home." Replied Kevin." And train, the Chojin crown will be here before you know it. And I expect to see you there in the final round." He said pointing at Kid.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Said Kid with a smile." I hope this doesn't end our friendship." Kevin said nothing in reply just turned his eyes away from Kid for a moment." I wish you'd stick around Kevin." Kid continued." We could use a man like you in the Muscle League."

"No, I don't think I'll do that." Replied Kevin as he turned back to Kid." The whole group thing doesn't suite me. But if you ever need help, I'll be there." Kid smiled again and nodded his head slightly. A brief moment of silence passed them as the realization about their partnership hit them, it was over. But their friendship was stronger than ever." Well, so long Kid." Said Kevin as he extended his hand.

"So long Kevin." Said Kid taking his hand and shaking it. Fiona and Roxanne looked the two over with smiles as they shook hands. After they two shook they retracted hands and Kevin put his hands back on his handles of his bike." Never liked a man as much as I liked you."

Kevin said nothing but turned his head and started his bike. With Fiona holding tightly onto his back he drove off.

Kid watched them go but then was brought back to reality when Roxanne tugged on his hand.

"Come on." She said with a smile. Then the two ran over and into their limo, with the crowd still cheering them on.

Roxanne stood by the limo door with her back facing the crowd. Then she tossed her flowers into the air. They soared but eventually came down into the hands of Dik Dik, who stood there with a deep blush.

Then Roxanne entered the limo next to her husband. Then the driver took off down the road.

As they drove off Kid and Roxanne looked out the window. And when they did they saw Kevin Mask on his motorcycle with Fiona hanging onto his back riding along next to them.

**The End**


End file.
